Whisper In The Wind
by Harley-Hardy01
Summary: Can a model and a wrestler; break the odds and be together? When Jeff Hardy meets Shayne; the beautiful model is in the middle of a controversy and needs help. Strong sexual content; Jeff Hardy/OC xoxox
1. Chapter 1

Whisper In The Wind

_**Whisper In The Wind.**_

_**Chapter 1;**_

_**Shayne's POV;**_

Staring out the window as the rain streaked down the glass making the view look distorted and smudged. Somehow it reminded me of the mess I had made of my life lately.

Knocking on the bedroom door interrupted my troubled train of thought.  
"Yeah?"  
"You ready to go Shay?" My brother Leland asked me from behind the door.

"I don't know about this Lele," I said moving to the door and opening it up to see my big brother stood ready to go to the Wrestling that he had booked tickets for us to see.

"Oh come on; you will have a blast! You can't keep yourself locked up in here forever sweetie,"  
"It's not forever…" I grumped. "It's just for the unforeseeable future,"  
"It's not going to be that bad you know? You never know you may just have a blast,"

"I doubt that very much," I retaliated moving past him and heading to the kitchen where his girlfriend, Claire was making some coffee. "Hey honey,"  
"Hey hon," She smiled as I lit a cigarette; inhaling deeply. "You are coming with us right?"  
"I don't know…" I replied as Chester and my twin sister moved in to the room.

We had flown out at the request of my brother when the news had broken out. Leland was overly protective of me and my twin Faith. When he had heard the news his first concern was having me in front of him to ensure that I was indeed ok.

"Come on Shay, we'll have a blast," Chester said moving to me and wrapping his arm around me.

Chester and I had been friends for as long as I could remember it was actually me that introduced him to Faith and a year later they had gotten married.

"You guys aren't going to drop it are you?" I asked leaning in to my best friends embrace.

"Nope," Leland chuckled as I flicked my cigarette in to the ashtray.

"All right then," I sighed heavily.

Moving back to the bedroom, Claire and Faith following behind me.

"Ok then lets see what you have with you," Claire moved to the closet and pulled the door open and started rummaging through my cloths that I had hung up as soon as I had arrived.

"Nothing too flash hon; jeans and a t will do,"  
"Are you kidding? Since when have you ever been captured out on the town in just jeans and a t?" Faith asked following Claire in to the closet.

"Things change," I sighed heavily throwing myself down on to the bed and watching my sister and friend as they pulled cloths out of the closet.

"I won't hear that from you," Faith announced as she held up a deep claret colored corset top with a black Gothic cross on the front and Claire had pulled out a floor length black velvet skirt.

"Jesus guys; we are going to a wrestling match not for a night at the…"  
"Awe come on just humor us," Claire smiled as Faith moved back in to the closet to grab me some shoes to wear.

"You guys are too much," I giggled despite myself.

"That is much better," Claire smiled widely as I grabbed up the cloths and moved in to the ensuite; closing the door a fraction behind me.

Once dressed my hair straighteners had heated up nicely. Straightening my recently died black hair down my back; causing the purple and red panels to jump out brightly in the lighting of the ensuite.

"You never know you might…"  
"I am sure I will," I smiled.

They were right I couldn't sit around moping and feeling sorry for myself forever. What had happened had happened and there was nothing that could be done to change it. I just had to pick myself up and dust myself off and try to get on with life.

Walking in to the bedroom where Faith had laid my shoes on the floor by the bed. Having picked my favorites they had chunky high heels and they had laces that wrapped all the way around my legs until they reached my thighs.

By the time we were ready to leave I was feeling pretty good about actually going out with my friends and family. All thoughts of the recent scandal that had hit my private life seemed to fade in to the background as I got caught up in the excitement of my brother; who was a huge fighting fan anything from boxing to karate to wrestling.

I watched as he and Claire became lost in each other and it wasn't difficult to see that they were in love.

Claire was good for him; they had been dating for about 4 months when he had introduced her to me; they had flown out to LA for a weekend so that Faith and I could meet her and we had both instantly liked her.

At a few inches smaller than Leland, she was beautiful and the way she and my brother looked together was more right than I think they were even aware of.

With bright blue eyes that sparkled with understanding, friendliness, compassion it was hard not to like her. I loved her spunky take no shit attitude and it had been inevitable that we would bond.

Dark purple hair matched the panels that I had in my hair. Leland had confessed that to him she reminded him of Angelina Jolie and looking at her I knew that he was right. There was a strong, striking resemblance; but Claire refused to accept it so no one really brought it up around her.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT;**_

_**Leland's POV;**_

The wrestling had been amazing; even Shayne had ended up having an awesome time. Especially when Jeff Hardy had come down the ramp towards the ring, I knew that it wasn't just me that noticed his eyes clamping on to my little sisters where he smiled brightly at her.

My sister was popular due to her career; by the time she had reached 15 Shayne was a popular model getting work from all over and seeing the woman she had become, I was proud that she was my sister.

Leaving the arena, Chester had, had the idea of going on to a club. So here we were stood queuing to get in to _'Downtown'. _But the minute the bouncer recognized us we were quickly ushered inside.

My sisters and my girl left Chester and I stood alone as they took to the dance floor; instantly living it up. Shayne needed this tonight, she needed to cut loose, and let her hair down.

After the news had been leaked out she had seemed to crumble from the bad press and it made me mad as hell 'cos it took 2 to tango as they say.

Shayne wasn't the only one in the wrong; he had been in the wrong also. But just because his wife had forgiven him and taken him back all the blame was being piled on to my sister.

With headlines that literally made my blood boil, I couldn't imagine how bad she felt to see them.

'_Home wrecker heads to Hawaii!'_

That had been this morning's headline but luckily I had managed to keep it hidden from my sister, she didn't need to see that, she didn't need to know that the press knew exactly where she was.

"So how was she really before you left LA?" I asked Chester as we moved to the bar to grab something to drink.

"She was a mess! I mean when she turned up on our doorstep she was barely recognizable," He replied handing me a cigarette. "I mean you know Shayne she always takes such pride in her appearance but she just…she was a mess,"  
"Well at least she is making an effort again,"  
"Yeah but I think that is more down to Claire and Faith than Shayne herself you know?"  
"This is true but whatever it is, I don't want her slipping again, she will get through this, she's stronger than what the press are giving her credit for…hell for what she is giving herself credit for,"

"You and I both know that, Claire and Faith know that but I just don't think Shayne is in the right place to believe it you know?"  
"I know but we will make sure that she does right?"

"Of course,"  
Chester and Shayne had been friends for a long time; they had met when Shayne had been in one of Linkin Park's videos and their bond had been strong and instant.

They never dated; despite what the media said. Then when Shayne introduced Chester to Faith that was when the sparks had flown.

My other little sister hadn't been modeling at the time but with the encouragement of Shay and Chester she had finally given it a try and my 2 sisters were 2 of the most successful models in the business at present.

My eyes moved out to the dance floor where my girl Claire was dancing with my sisters; all 3 women swaying their hips to the beat of the music.

Claire, my Claire had breezed in to my life with such a carefree attitude that it had been hard not to fall for her; even though we had only been dating for 6 months in total, I knew that I was in love with her, I think I had been in love with her after one date.

I met her when I had gone to get Paul to touch up on my tattoo but he had been out on another job so Claire had done the work on me herself and I had to admit that she was amazingly talented; but then again as she always reminded me, I was bias to say the least.

I watched in a heightened state of arousal as my eyes drank in the beauty of my girl dressed in tight fitting leather jeans that were distressed from how much they had been worn, and a black leather boob tube that showed of her amazing flesh, as it seemed to glow under the strobe lighting of the club.

Long legs that I loved getting lost in, gave way to her New Rock Reactor boots with the orange and red flames on the tips.

I continued to watch as she turned and smiled right at me, running her hands through her long purple hair and licking her lips suggestively had my body ache for her.

_**Claire's POV;**_

I could feel Leland's eyes on me as I danced and when I looked over to him; finding him effortlessly I could feel my desire for him building higher than I thought was possible.

Snaking my lips out over my mouth had him moving towards me quickly, reaching his hands on to my hips; he held me close to him and licked his lips suggestively.

"Mmm Mr. Chapman what do you think you are doing?" I asked relenting to the sexy dancing that he pulled me in to.

"What does it look like?" He growled cupping his hands around my ass and pulling me against him roughly.

"Mmmm I would say that you are trying to seduce me," I purred as he dipped me backwards; gliding his hand down the centre of my body until I was shivering out of control.

"Is it working?" He whispered in my ear as he pulled me back up to his face.

"Why don't you keep trying and you will find out," I purred.

"Tease!" He growled as my fingers worked their way through his long ponytail; wrapping it around my fingers as I got completely lost in his deep dark eyes.

"Me?" I giggled softly.  
"Mmhmm!" He growled.

As we continued to dance our movements became much more suggestive and desperate until we were working our way through the crowds that were on the dance floor.

"Where are we going?" I asked as my breath seemed intent on running away from me.  
"You'll see,"  
Willingly I followed him until we were squeezing through the litter of people that were queued up along the wall near the toilets.

Leland pushed the door to the male toilets open and stepped inside pulling me with him.

Almost as soon as the door closed behind us; he slammed his mouth down on to mine hungrily, giving in to the passion that always seemed to grow between us.

Pushing me until we were backed in to the disabled stall; which gave us a little more room to play with. The rough stone that ran along the wall seemed to cut through my flesh but it didn't matter all that mattered was being with my man.

"Do you have any idea of how fucking sexy you look?" He growled pulling back to look in to my eyes.

"Do you?" I panted as my hands quickly found the buttons to his loose fitting jeans.  
"I want you so bad," He grunted as his own hands found the zipper of my favorite leather jeans and pulled them down until I was stepping out of them.

"I want you too baby," I smiled as he slowly lifted me from the ground.

Running his hands up my back until he reached my shoulders and slammed me down roughly on to his cock as he pushed upwards in to my pussy.

Instantly I was gripping him tightly as the pleasure escaped through my mouth by way of a delighted sigh. Moving at a slow agonizing pace had the sweat quickly encase both our bodies.

"You feel so amazing," He growled low in his throat which did little to dampen the fever that seemed to circle around my entire body.

The pumping from the music inside the club seemed to set the pace in which we moved against each other.

Turning me around so that I got some relief from the pain of the stone wall scratching over my flesh brought the pleasure slamming in to my subconscious so quickly that I was struggling to maintain any type of control.

_**Leland's POV;**_

I could feel her insides reacting desperately; the way they were gripping and releasing me had my pace quicken just a little bit more as the music filtered through the door as it opened and the bathroom was embroiled in loud conversation of the guys who came inside.

Sitting down on the toilet lid; Claire smiled happily at me as she sat up straight, which gave me a deeper and tighter thrust.

Moving my body until I was sitting up; pressed hard against her panting body, I leaned in to her ear.

"You feel so tight…mmmm," I whispered softly in to her ear which seemed to have the desired effect as she slammed down hard on my dick.

The violent wave that took over did little to calm the raging passion that had ignited between us.

Moving my head to her breasts; I bit down hard on her nipple through the boob tube that she had decided to wear at the last minute.

My hand moved to her other breast and slid under the thick material; circling around the modest shape of her breast; groping deeply, the moan that escaped her mouth told me all I needed to know; she was lost in the hunger that we shared for each other.

Running my free hand up her leg until I reached her thigh and turned inward; grazing my fingers over her pussy had her drawing me in to a more violent wave of love making.  
Slamming together desperately, grinding against each long and deep, had our breaths racing away from us.

Moving her fingers towards mine; she began to guide me in to her hot, dripping wet pussy until we were both circling around her clit; dragging our fingers over the swollen bud, running along the flesh as it tensed harder and harder.

Our eyes locked on to each others as the passion wrapped us up tightly and dragged us away from anything real. The intensity between us grew higher and higher until I was sure that we were the only 2 people in the world.

I loved watching this woman when I made love to her, the pleasure that etched her beautiful features made her more beautiful than anyone I had ever known.

Slowly she coerced my fingers in to nipping at her softly and that was all it took; she was erupting all around me; her juices flowed through my fingers that were entwined with hers inside her pussy as my cock was rewarded to a slippery lubrication that had me sliding in and out of her with ease.

"Leland!" She panted softly in to my ear letting her head fall against my shoulder and then as it turned more violent she bit down on my shoulder hungrily causing me to bite back to stop myself from screaming out in pleasure and pain.

"Claire," I growled desperately as I crushed my cock into her with a force that had her bucking wildly against me. "Oh fuck yyyyyeeeeeessssssss," I let out a primal growl so low that it rocked through her body and I could feel her insides vibrating around my shaft and I was cuming long and violently hard inside her warm, soft centre.

"Mmmm yes, oooohhhhh yes, Leland mmmm aaaahhhhh yes, oh fuck yyyyyeeeesssssss," She purred seductively in to my ear as her own release began to pass and she was rocking against me purely to draw my own release out of me.

Slowly I came to a shuddering stop but my cock still throbbed madly inside her as her own post orgasmic flutter rocked around my cock softly.

"You saw her right? She was stunning," A guy out in the main area of the bathroom said.  
"You don't have to tell me! I saw her at the match and she…do you think the articles in the press are true?" Another guy asked as the sound of a water facet turning on filled the room but didn't block out the sound of the reply.

"Who cares? She is hot…and if those stories are true it seems she don't have too much of a problem with sex,"

"Hey…" The first voice growled low.

"What?"  
"That isn't fare to jump to that assumption; you don't know her, we don't know her,"  
"God are you really that whipped already?" The other voice chuckled and in my heart I knew that they were talking about Shayne.  
I fought with everything inside me to not go out there and have it out with who ever it was that was bad mouthing my little sister.

"I'm not whipped but you should know better than anyone that the media don't always get it right,"  
"This is true," The voice agreed. "But all I am saying is that I wouldn't mind…she is hot is all I am saying,"

"Yes she really is beautiful, makes the girls from home look like dogs in comparison huh?" The first voice agreed with the second voice.

"It sure does,"

The sound of the door opening put an end to the conversation as who ever it had been left the bathroom.

"You ok baby?" Claire asked softly running her hand up my arms and in to my hair.  
"I just hate that they are talking about her like that; they don't know her, they don't know what she is about and they presume to know what happened you know?"  
"I know baby; but Shayne knows what this business is like, she knew what it was like when she continued to pursue this career option,"  
I knew that my girl was right, I knew that Shayne had dealt with this type of thing for most of her life but that didn't make it right. I was her brother and I hated hearing things like that about her.

To me she would always just be my little sister and the thought of who ever that had been looking at my sister the way they had described wasn't something that I could accept easily but Claire knew that.

My woman knew me well enough to know that I was fiercely protective of my Family especially my little sisters and especially with Shayne right now.

**R/N - Please enjoy; and if you want more then leave a comment or review.**

**Thanks**

**Harley**

**xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Whisper In The Wind; **R/N - THANK YOU for your review extremeshan81. I am glad you like it thus far. I hope you continue to enjoy. With that said here is the next chapter just for you.**

_**Whisper In The Wind;**_

_**Chapter 2;**_

_**Shayne's POV;**_

I had been dancing for an hour solidly and was sweating out of control. Seeing my brother and Claire moving back in to the club area looking flushed and relaxed; all lost in each other it was obvious that they had given in to the passion that seemed to follow them around everywhere they went.

Moving through the crowds my eyes on my family and friends until I bumped in to a solid body.  
"I'm so sorry," I said looking up and instantly drowning in the deep green of Jeff Hardy's eyes.

"That's ok," He smiled at me causing my heart to flutter out of control.

Great Shayne just what you need in your life another man to complicate things.

Going to move past him he gently reached for my arm and softly pulled me back to him.

"I wanted to come and say hi to you earlier," He said as his face tinted with a deep red.

"Why didn't you?" I asked licking my lips.

"Well I guess…I was a little…"  
"Yes?" I asked.

"Nervous," He blurted out.  
"Nervous really?" I asked looking at him a little closer.

To hell with it; M had made his feelings perfectly clear when he had gone back to his wife. And now I was being branded the home wrecker, I was the one who had been in the wrong and there wasn't anything I could do to stop that.

I just had to find a way to deal and move forward with my life without him.

"Mmhmm," He replied as he smiled shyly.

"There is no need to be nervous," I replied deciding that having a drink with this guy couldn't hurt. "Can I buy you a drink?"  
"Let me buy you one; it was my fault that we bumped in to each other after all,"  
"Ok I'd like that," I smiled turning towards the bar to find Chester, Faith, Leland and Claire all watching the scene unfolding.

Deciding on steering Jeff away from them, we moved to the furthest corner of the bar.

"What do you drink?" He asked me.

I hadn't imagined his voice to be as soft as it was and I found that I liked the sound, with the strong Southern drawl that seemed to leave him more appealing than I thought possible.

"JD and cola thanks," I smiled at him.

Dressed in a pair of black cotton trousers with white seaming that matched the ones he wore in the ring along with a white skin tight vest top that showed off his chiseled upper body perfectly. Long hair that was dyed various colors that matched the rainbow.

It was easy to see why he was called the rainbow haired warrior. As splashes of blond, blue, purple, lay on top of his underlying natural brown color. I liked this guy's style, he was original and a one off that I had always found a turn on in the past.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

I had seen her at the wrestling match; her natural beauty had been what drew me to her in the first place and upon closer looking I could see that she was Shayne Baker the model who had been in the press lately.

If the media were to be believed she had been having an affair with M. Shadows who was married; but apparently his pregnant wife had forgiven him and he was back home.

Leaving Shayne to deal with the aftermath of their affair. I wanted to ask, to know if it were true but it really wasn't my place…at least not yet anyway. Maybe if she was interested we could catch a bite to eat while I was in town.

I found that I was hoping against hope that she would say yes but I could wait to ask her, maybe get to know her a little bit before I made such a bold move.

I watched as she leant against the bar glancing out to the dance floor where there were people enjoying themselves; getting lost in the loud, pumping music. Dressed in a floor length velvet skirt that seemed to accent just how long her legs really were and a deep claret colored corset top that did little to hide the amazing shape of her frame, the black Gothic cross on the body of the material was bold and grabbed your attention away from her breasts that were popping over the top of the garment.

"So you here alone?" She asked turning back to look at me and smiling as she caught me checking her out.

"No some of the others are here somewhere,"  
"You here for long?"  
"Another couple of days I think," I admitted sipping at my bottle of beer.

"Your fight was awesome tonight by the way," She smiled as she handed me a cigarette.  
"Thanks, I am glad you enjoyed it,"

"I really did!"  
"I'm glad." I repeated myself suddenly feeling like an idiot as she glanced along the bar to where the people she had come here with were stood watching us closely. "So what brings you to the sunny state?"

"My brother lives here,"  
"Your brother?"  
"Yeah Leland," She pointed to the man with the long dark hair and the tattoos that covered his arms.

The smile came to his face as he waved over at us before turning his attention back to the pretty girl on his arm.  
"Leland Chapman is your brother?"  
"Yes, you know of him huh?" She giggled softly.

"I have seen some of his fights and I have seen the show; so Dog is your…?"  
"No! Leland's Mom is my Mom but Dog isn't my Dad,"  
"Right, so that would make Duane Lee your brother too then right?"  
"Yeah big bear is my big brother too," She smiled as the man in question appeared out of no where.  
"Hey honey," He smiled wrapping her up in to a tight brotherly hug.  
"Hey DL! How'z it?"  
"Good little sister, really good! Where is Lele…oh never mind I see him," The huge guy said holding his sister close to his side as he waved over to where her other companions were stood.

"DL I would like you to meet Jeff…"  
"Jeff Hardy, hey how'z it brah?" DL asked extending his hand to me.  
"Good man, thanks. How are you?" I asked shaking his hand as Shayne lit another cigarette.  
"I'm great thank you," He smiled then turned his attention to his little sister. "I'm sorry pumpkin I was supposed to be there tonight, so that you didn't feel like the third wheel but I got caught up over some drama with Teresa…"  
"No worries! I was cool, I had fun and now I am having fun talking to Jeff," She replied looking at me and flashing the most amazing smile I had ever seen.

"Ok well if you are ok then I am gonna go annoy little brother," He grinned at her.  
"You got it," She laughed as he kissed her head affectionately then smiled at me and moved away from us leaving us alone again. "Sorry about that,"  
"No worries; seems like he looks after you," I observed.  
"Yeah he does, they both do," She sighed.  
"Too much?" I asked.  
"Sometimes it can be a little suffocating…yes," She admitted smiling. "But I love them for it, I know that should I ever need anything at all I just need to say the word you know?"  
"Yeah my big brother was like that with me growing up too,"  
"I guess its just a natural instinct of the older sibling huh?"  
"I would say," I agreed.

As if an invisible wall came down between us we got lost in our own thoughts, but our eyes seemed unable to tear away from each other.

I liked looking in to her eyes; they held a hint of understanding and compassion that was rarely seen these days.

"Do you fancy taking a walk with me?" She asked suddenly.  
"Uhm…sure,"  
"It's just a little too hot in here for my liking, I feel like I need to get some fresh air in my lungs you know?"  
"Whatever you want to do," I nodded my head as she quickly downed the last of her drink and placed the empty glass on the bar.

"Let me just go say goodnight to my friends and family yeah?"  
"Sure, I'll be here," I smiled at her.  
Watching the way her hips swayed as she walked over to where her companions were stood having fun and laughing.

There was something about this girl that was drawing me to her in ways that I had never been drawn to a girl before.

_**Chester's POV;**_

Stood with Faith wrapped up in my arms, nibbling on her neck hungrily I could feel my hunger for her building.

People always thought that being best friends with Shayne and being married to her twin sister Faith was weird but the 3 of us knew the score.

I had never and would never be attracted to Shayne and vice versa.

The girl's brothers knew it too and I was grateful that they understood how things were.

Seeing Shayne moving towards us the smile on her face was genuine and it was the first trace of one I had seen on her face since the whole thing with her and M had been blown wide open.

"Hey you," I smiled at her still holding my wife close to my side unwilling to let her go.

Even after being married for 3 years, I still couldn't seem to get enough of her. The way we were together, the love that flowed so easily between us wasn't anything that I had ever experienced before I had met Faith and I wouldn't trade what we shared now for anything in the world.

"Hey guys," She smiled hugging Claire and then my wife, which pulled her from my arms for a few moments. "I just wanted to tell you that Jeff and I are going to take a walk,"  
"A walk huh?" Faith smiled at her sister.

"Yes a walk," Shayne giggled softly.

"Are you sure?" Leland asked.

Out of Leland and DL; Leland was the most protective of his little sisters; both as equally although lately due to the scandal he was more protective of Shayne. An action that I knew bugged the crap out of my best friend but she was powerless to stop him from worrying and smothering her with his attention.

"Yes Lele; I am sure," She smiled punching his arm lightly. "It was actually my idea,"  
"It was?"  
"Yes…I need to get some air; it's too stuffy in here for me," She explained to us. "I will just meet you guys back at the house ok?"  
"All right but you have your phone; if you need…"  
"I won't but if I do I will call you," Shayne said smiling at Leland who didn't look like he agreed with her decision to leave with a man that she had just met. "Relax big brother; I am a big girl, I can look after myself,"  
"I just don't want…"  
"Lele I love you, I really do but weren't you the one who told me that I couldn't hide away forever?" She asked instantly throwing his words back at him.  
"I know but…"  
"No buts brah, I will be fine I have my phone; and you know better than anyone I can look after myself,"  
"I know you can but he is…"  
"He is a nice guy…or he seems like a nice guy and I do need to get some air and I can see that you guys ain't ready to leave yet, so just let me go yeah?"

"Ok," He sighed.

I knew Shayne she was stubborn as hell; when she made her mind up about something there was rarely any changing it and if she wanted to go she was going to regardless of what anyone said.

Smiling she hugged her brother tightly and thanked him for letting her do this. Hugging DL she agreed to meet up with him in the morning for brunch and then finally she hugged me telling me she would see me in the morning.

Leland, DL, Claire, Faith and I watched as she moved back to Jeff's side, touched his arm and the 2 moved towards the exit of the club.

_**20 MINUTES LATER;**_

_**Shayne's POV;**_

Jeff and I had moved down to the beach that was across from the club where we had met.

Moving down to the water, I slipped my feet from the heeled shoes that were making it impossible to walk in the sand. Slipping the lace ties around my arm, Jeff softly slipped his hand in to mine almost shyly which I found instantly endearing.

The feel of the water lapping around my ankles seemed to cool the heat that had taken over my body when we had been in the club.

"So your brother what does he do?" I asked looking up his 6'1 frame in to his gorgeous dark eyes.

"You're really not in to the whole wrestling thing huh?" He chuckled softly.  
"Not really no! I mean my brother is in to the whole fight thing…you know wrestling, boxing, mixed martial arts…"  
"The whole fighting scene huh?"  
"Yeah…"  
"My brother is in the wrestling too,"  
"I didn't see him to…"  
"No he is out with an injury at the moment,"  
"I see. Do you guys ever…what is it…tag team?"

"We did when we first started out but now we fight alone,"  
"Isn't that a bit scary?"  
"Not when you have been doing it all your life," His response wasn't cocky but it was a certain confidence from a knowledge and certainty of what he could do.

"I couldn't do what you do,"  
"I should hope not!" He chuckled. "You're far too beautiful to be fighting anyway,"  
"Awe thanks," I giggled softly. "So what do you do for fun?"  
"I'm in to the whole extreme sports scene,"  
"You like putting your body at risk huh?" I looked out to the water seeing how calm it was; suddenly wishing that my life was as calm as the water was instead of the violent ripple that seemed to float through every aspect of my life right now.

"I like taking certain risks, yeah," He smiled down at me causing me to look back at him and instantly I felt safe and calm. "So what about you?"  
"What about me?" I asked as we continued to walk along at the waters edge.

"What do you like to do for fun?"  
"I don't really get much time off to have fun…"  
"You're busy with work?"  
"Normally yes but considering what has happened lately I don't know if I will be getting much work,"  
"Can I ask what happened?" He asked me sounding almost shy.  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Well I guess…is what has been in the papers true?"

"To an extent but you know the media they very rarely get it right,"

"This is true! It just seems that you are getting the majority of the backlash from it,"  
"Yeah that's what happens when the wife forgives the husband; the other person gets the blame piled on them you know?"

"Seems a bit unfair though,"

"It is what it is," I sighed heavily.

"You don't want to talk about this?"  
"No it's not that! I just wish that it was over and done with now you know?"

"I can understand that," He admitted. "If you want to talk then…"  
"Thanks, I appreciate that! I just wish that M would have talked to me, let me know what was going on you know?"  
"What do you mean?" He asked me as we both seemed to stop walking and move up the sand until we sat down on the soft white sand; both of us staring out in to the water which seemed to just blend in to the dark of the sky.

"Well I had no idea that the story was going to break…"  
"He did?"  
"His publicist had called him yes; told him that they had the media on the phone asking about it,"  
"And he didn't see fit to tell you?"  
"Nope,"  
"What the hell is wrong with him?" He growled angrily.

"He is just trying to save his marriage I guess,"  
"How can you be so calm about this?"

"I have had a lot of time to think over the past couple of days, I know that I was in the wrong you know?"  
"But it takes 2 to tango Shayne,"  
"Yeah I know that he was in the wrong too, I know that when I found out he was married I should have walked away…"  
"You didn't know to start with?"  
"He wasn't exactly forthcoming with this information, no!"  
"And you are just letting the press print all that shit about you?"

"What can I do? There is nothing I can say or do that will justify what I did…"  
"But if people were to know the truth about what happened then maybe you wouldn't be being painted as the bad one in all of this, maybe you would get some closure,"  
"I doubt that Jeff; they have made their minds up to what happened and I am the bad guy end of; there is nothing I can say that will change the way the press or public perceive me,"

"That's pretty ballsy of you,"  
"What is?"  
"Taking the blame of this on your own; that takes guts…and I just admire you much more than I thought I would,"  
"You do huh?"  
"More than you know or I can express,"  
"Thanks I think," I giggled softly resting my head on my knees as I drew them up to my chest.

"I mean it as a compliment," He replied. "I just think that it takes more guts than anyone is aware of, of you to take this on your shoulders,"  
"Well his wife is pregnant and if she wants to have him in her life, if she truly believes that he is gonna stay faithful to her then who am I to take that away from her?"

"But after what she has been saying…I guess I would be wanting to stick it to her in anyway that I could,"  
Looking at him to see him smiling warmly at me, the truth was I was struggling with my decision; staying silent when someone was bad mouthing me had never been my style but I knew that ultimately I was the one in the wrong and for now I was happy to let it ride out in their favor.  
If making me the bad guy was what they felt they had to do to get their relationship back on track then so be it. But there would come the time when I wasn't going to sit back and just let them continue to talk trash about me.

**R/N - Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!  
Thanks  
Harley**

**xoxoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

Whisper In The Wind; **R/N - extremeshan81 & twinjodi this chapter is for you; thankyou for taking the time to read and review. I really appreciate it.**

_**Whisper In The Wind;**_

_**Chapter 3;**_

_**A FEW HOURS LATER;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

The first streaks of the sun rising over the horizon lit the sky in a violent formation making the sky turn in to an orange/purple tint.

Shayne and I had been sat on the beach for the best part of the night talking, laughing and getting to know one another.

I found that I liked the woman that she was; with a whacky sense of humor and an original personality I was drawn to her more than I had ever been drawn to anyone before.

The sound of her cell phone cut through the conversation that we were having.

"Hang on 2 secs," She smiled at me as she fished in her bag for her phone and opened it up. "Hello…? Ky slow down honey, I can't make out what you are saying…Mike did what…? HE WHAT…?" She all but screamed down the phone. "No honey this isn't you fault…no he knew what he was doing…Ky sweetie, go get yourself booked on a flight out to Hawaii…yes I am sure, you shouldn't be alone right now…ok call me back…I will be waiting…k bye,"  
Hanging up she closed her phone and sighed in an angry manner.

"Something wrong?" I asked softly.

"My friend…my best friend and work colleague Sky…"  
"Sky Daniels?" I asked.  
"Seems like you know all the models huh?"  
"Well I'm a guy…I'm not dead," I chuckled causing her to laugh out loud.

It was a sound that I had fallen in love with over the past few hours and I loved being the cause of her laughing.

"Yeah it was Sky,"  
"She ok?"  
"Not really no! Why is it that fucking men think that they can do as they please?" She turned and looked at me accusingly.  
"We're not all like that Shayne,"  
"You're not? Cos from my experience…"  
"What has happened?" I asked reaching for her hand and taking it in to mine. Holding it close to me as she sighed again and it seemed that despite the show she was putting on about handling the whole situation that she had found herself in this past few days was all an act.

"Sky was…she was dating someone and…he told her that he wasn't with his wife no more…he told her that they had split up,"  
"And that isn't true?"  
"It would appear fucking not…I am so sick of men and their bullshit you know?"

"We're not all like that Shayne; don't tar us all with the same brush,"  
"She didn't deserve that Jeff; she is…Sky is an awesome girl who only asks one thing of the men that she is with and that is they be completely honest with her…why did Mike do this?"  
"Mike?"  
"Shinoda,"  
"Chester's friend?" I asked.

"Mmhmm," She replied. "Ky didn't deserve to be…she is better than that…"  
"Are you saying that you deserved it?" I asked watching her closely as her eyes seemed to glaze over.  
"I don't know; all I know is that when I get my hands on Mike fucking Shinoda I am gonna wring the living shit out of him,"  
"I'd hate to be in his shoes then," I chuckled causing her to finally laugh.

"I have to thank you…"  
"Me? Why?"  
"'Cos you have made me forget about all the problems in my life for a few hours and no one had managed to do that,"  
"Well you're welcome, I am glad to help,"  
The sound of her phoning ringing again tore through the silence that had grown between us.  
"Hello…? Ok hon I will see you in a few hours then…yeah I will be there to meet you…no don't be silly…I know sweetie but we'll talk when you get here…yeah ok, see you soon…luv ya too honey…bye,"

I watched as she slipped her phone in to her bag and looked at me.  
"I really have to make a move," She smiled and I could tell that she was disappointed.

"Let me walk you home," I offered getting to my feet and dusting myself off as she followed suit.  
"You don't have to do that,"  
"I am not letting someone as gorgeous as you walk home alone at…" Glancing at my watch and then looking back up in to her beautiful dark brown eyes. "5am in the morning,"

"It's 5 already?" She asked slipping the lace ties of her shoes around her wrist and straightening up to her full height, which made me feel like a giant in comparison.

_**Leland's POV;**_

Claire was fast asleep next to me; the sheets tangled around her body showing off her amazing curves.

The passion had erupted between us when we had gotten home from the club and again we had been powerless to fight it.

But I hadn't been able to sleep; I was worried about my little sister. After the events of the past few days, I knew that she was trying to put a brave face on things and try to fool everyone in to thinking that she was ok.  
But I knew her better than anyone and I knew that she was masking her true feelings. My sister had been in love with M and he had trampled over all the things that she felt and finally going back to his wife where they were both now talking crap about my sister.

How it was Shayne who had pursued him.

How it had been Shayne's idea to have an affair.

How Shayne didn't care that he was married.

I knew my sister, she wasn't that person, she wouldn't willingly trample over someone in the way that she was being portrayed to have done.

Shayne would never move in on another woman's man on purpose.

So when she had told me that he hadn't told her that he was married to begin with I believed her and that wasn't me just being naive because she was my sister.

It was me believing her because I knew when she was lying. And she hadn't been lying when she explained things to me.

The sound of Claire letting out a contented sigh as she rolled on to her side so that she was facing me caught my attention and kept it.

This girl was everything that I had ever wanted; she was beautiful in ways that most girls couldn't even begin to imagine, she was much more compassionate that I had been aware of and had been shown when she had comforted my sister, she was loving in a way that I had never experienced before and there was nothing that I wouldn't do for her.

When we had first met I had thought that she was beautiful but my past experience had been that beautiful women knew they were beautiful and they were difficult to be with.

But after talking with Claire for a few moments I had been painfully aware that she wasn't anything like the other girls I had ever known.

Claire was an original, a complete one off; there was no one that could ever match to the way she was, there was no one that could have me feeling the things that she made me feel on a constant basis.

Without knowing it, she had restored my faith in women. After my marriage had broken apart, I had vowed that since finding my wife in our bed with another man that I would never allow another woman get close to me but Claire had without so much as breaking a sweat had me trusting her much more than I had ever trusted anyone before.

My eyes drank in the way that she slept; her chest rising and falling at a steady pace, causing the sheet to move in perfect unison with her frame.

The way her long purple hair fanned out over the pillow making it look more than inviting, and silky smooth. The smell of her strawberry shampoo lingered under my nose and seemed to leave me feeling calm and content.

Her long black eyelashes darted as her eyes moved rapidly from whatever dream that she was lost in and then the smile came to her beautiful face.

I loved to watch her lips as they curled up in to the most amazing smile that still set my heart off beating at twice its normal speed.

The sound of the front door creaking open filtered in to the room, turning to glance at the clock to see that it was almost a quarter to 6.

Silently and gently sliding out of the bed, leaving my girl in the safety of her dreams, I pulled on my surfing shorts and moved out in to the hall, gently closing the door behind me.

My eyes found Shayne creeping along the hallway towards her room.  
"What time do you call this?" I whispered at her and smiled as she turned and smiled back.

"Hey big brother," She moved back to me; her shoes tied around her wrist, her bag hung over her arm, she finally looked calm and relaxed in a way that I hadn't seen her look in the longest time.

"You had a good night?"  
"I had a good time yeah," She smiled. "What are you doing up?"  
"I couldn't sleep…I was worried about you," I replied as she hugged me tightly. "You want coffee?"  
"That would be great actually," She replied as we both moved silently to the kitchen.

"Jeff took good care of you?"  
"Yeah he did,"  
"You like him huh?"  
"He seems…nice," She blushed heavily as she pulled herself on to the counter and lit a cigarette; handing it to me she lit another for herself and inhaled deeply.

"Just nice?"  
"Mmhmm,"  
"Wow seems a bit vague of you considering you have been with him the whole night," I chuckled softly.

"What can I say…? That I love him?" She joked.

"No but I thought you would be more vocal about…"  
"He's nice Lele; he is fun to talk too, he is _'easy' _to talk too but I am not in the right place to feel anything more than that right now, you know?"  
"Ok I get it sweetie,"  
At 20 years old she was pretty grown up for her age, I guess being in the business that she was in, she had, had to be.

My little sister hadn't had it easy, when she was 17 she had fallen out with our Mom, over something to do with one of her contracts.

Shayne moved out and had enough money to afford her own place in LA where she still lived and she hadn't really talked to our Mom since.

They would talk if they were in the same room at Family gatherings but other than that they had nothing to do with one another.

"You're pretty smart for a guy," She giggled kicking my leg playfully.  
"Hey! I am not about to let you bunch me in to the same basket that you have all men in right now,"

"You know that does seem to be a popular saying tonight…today," She laughed.

"It is huh? How so?" I asked watching her closely as she sipped at the coffee I handed her.  
"Jeff said the same thing in a round about kind of way,"  
"He did huh? And what did you think of that?"  
"I think that I need to take things slowly, I know that I like him, I know that he is hot but I am just not in the right place to…"  
"I can understand that and I am pretty sure that if you are as connected as you say then he will understand that too,"  
"I hope so,"  
"You seeing him again?"  
"He actually asked me out for a meal tomorrow night,"  
"Don't you mean tonight?" I chuckled.  
"No tomorrow, there is something that I need to tell you…"  
"Ut-oh, what is it?"  
"Ky is flying in, in a few hours…"  
"How come?"  
"Fucking Mike…you know how he told her that he was split from his wife?" She asked me.

Sky Daniels was one of Shayne's best friends and they worked together a lot, their bond was strong and had been instant. For as long as they had known each other they had been tight. I knew that it was a friendship that Shayne held close to her 'cos she didn't have very many girl friends.

"Yeah I remember,"  
"Well it appears that he is also a lying sack of shit,"  
"He hasn't split up with his wife?"  
"Nope,"  
"What the fuck is wrong with these guys from LA?" I growled angrily.

Because Shayne and Ky were tight, I looked at Ky as part of the family too and the thought of someone hurting her made me mad as hell.  
"They are all fucking morons," Shayne replied angrily and it was obvious to see that if Mike ever came in to contact with my little sister he would have a world of hate coming his way.

And truth be told; I didn't envy him one little bit; Shayne's temper was foul and if anyone hurt the people she cared about she could become vicious in the blink of an eye.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT;**_

_**Sky's POV;**_

I knew that I looked a mess; my eyes were puffed to twice their normal size, they were red and bloodshot, my lips were puffed up too from all the crying that I had done.

What the hell was wrong with me?  
Couldn't I just find a guy who would want me?

Why had Mike lied to me?

I had been nothing but completely honest with him. The only thing that I ever asked of a partner was that they were completely honest with me.

I had little to no time for liars and when I had found out that Mike had lied to me, it felt like I had been slapped in the face because he had once told me that he felt like he could tell me anything.

Walking in to the airport; my eyes found Shayne almost instantly, stood to the side with her brother and his girlfriend Claire, who I had met when they came out to visit.

I had to admit that I liked her, she seemed nice and she was spunky much like Shay and I. And I looked at Leland as if he were my own brother, so to see him so happy made me happy for him.

"KY!" Shay smiled as she raced towards me and wrapped me up in to a tight hug. "You ok hon?"  
"I'm much better now that I am out of LA," I admitted.

The truth was; I was glad to be away from LA which seemed to hold far too many memories of Mike and me. But on the other hand I was lucky compared to Shayne.

The media had never picked up on the fact that Mike and I were together, so I didn't need to worry about them running stories and calling me the things that they were calling my best friend.

"I know what you mean," She smiled as Leland and Claire stepped up next to me.  
"Hey Ky," Leland said pulling me in to a tight brotherly hug.  
"Hey Lele, how'z it brah?" I asked basking in the familiar and friendly hug.

"Good honey," He smiled at me as he kissed my cheek.

"Hey Claire," I smiled hugging her.  
"Hey Ky! I am so sorry to hear about Mike,"  
"Thanks," I fought with everything inside me to not cry again.  
I had cried enough over Mr. Shinoda and coming here to Hawaii was the place that I was going to get myself back together and forget about the past, forget about the lying sack of shit that was Mike Shinoda.

"Ok hon! Leland and Claire are going to drop us off at _'Dixie's' _where we can have something to eat and talk ok?" Shayne smiled wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan, I am starved,"  
"Good me too," She giggled. "We'll put the world to rights, k?"  
"I can't wait," I smiled happily.

I had missed Shayne when she left to come out to stay with her brother for however long she needed. The house that we shared had instantly become lifeless and empty.

I had lived with Shayne pretty much from the first time that we had worked together and it had worked out perfectly for both of us so we just continued to do so even when Shayne had given up the lease on her place and hunted for a new house.

Once she had seen the perfect little bungalow she had talked to me and we had both pulled our money together and purchased it together.

Moving out in to the cool Hawaiian night air, she handed me a cigarette and lit her own; inhaling deeply as she handed me the lighter.

"You did the right thing in coming here Ky," Shayne told me.  
"I know, I just wish that it hadn't…" Tears formed in the corner of my eyes and I fought with everything inside me to not allow them to slide down my face.

"I know you do, I know exactly what you are feeling,"  
Who would have thought that Shayne and I would have both fallen for the same kind of guy?

Especially when our tastes were far from similar.

Who would have thought that we both would be going through a break up at the same time?

Let alone a break up that matched each others pretty much down to the t.

Looking at her as she climbed in to the back of Leland's hummer, she looked calm and relaxed considering the way she had been when she left; it seemed to be that she was slowly getting on top of things.

But then the closer I looked at her; I could see that it was an act, I hadn't been best friends with the girl for a little over 3 years to not know the signs of her putting on a brave face.

Fucking M had a lot to answer for that was for sure, I had thought that he had loved my friend, I had thought that he wanted to be with her and that he was just trying to find the right moment to leave his wife but seeing the things that she was saying about my friend made my blood boil.

Especially when it seemed to me that M was just sitting back and letting it happen.

Especially when he knew that Shay was nothing like what his wife was painting her out to be.

Especially when he knew that Shay wasn't the only one to blame, he had been the one who pursued my friend not the other way around.

And for all those things I couldn't forgive him but what I couldn't forgive him for the most was the way he had used and hurt my friend.

**R/N - Please enjoy & remember to...REVIEW!!  
Thanks  
Harley**

**xoxoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

Whisper In The Wind;** estremeshan81; THANK YOU for your awesome review; I am really glad that you are enjoying it. I have a new one in the works at the moment and it is going to involve Shannon Moore in a more featured role, so keep an eye out for that.  
Thanks again; I am in Scotland and I am just heading off out for the night so I wasn't sure if I would be home in time to post another chapter today, so here is the next one until tomorrow.**

**Harley  
xoxoxox**

_**Whisper In The Wind;**_

_**Chapter 4;**_

_**HALF AN HOUR LATER;**_

_**Claire's POV;**_

When Leland had pulled up outside of Dixie's restaurant his phone had started ringing and upon answering he was informed that he was needed for a bust.

Dog had been looking for Ben Walker for a few days and had finally gotten a tip on where he would be so he needed Leland ASAP.

Shayne and Ky had instantly asked me to join them, which I was happy to do. I loved Leland's Family and I got along brilliantly with Ky.

So we had been seated at a table for 3 and quickly slipped in to a deep and meaningful conversation.

"I just don't think that he should get off so easily Shay," Ky announced as we talked about M and his wife and what they had been saying about Shayne.  
"Me either," I agreed as the 2 girls lit up; sitting outside on the veranda of the restaurant afforded them the luxury of smoking which they wouldn't have if we had been seated inside.

"I don't either but they obviously think that they have to react this way to make them feel better about the obvious problems in their marriage you know?"  
"But why should your reputation be damaged because of them?"  
"Because although I know it takes 2 to tango, I also know that I am partly to blame," Shayne admitted.

It bugged the hell out of me to hear her talking this way, because Leland had told me what had gone down, how M hadn't been forthcoming with the news that he was married in the beginning and when Shayne finally found out she was too deeply in love with him to walk away.

I had been there, I had been with a guy before I met Leland and he had been living with a girlfriend that he neglected to tell me about and when I had found out I was in too deep to walk away from him.

The way I saw it was that M had purposefully not told her about his wife until he had Shayne exactly where he wanted her. And when he was sure he had her, he came clean knowing that Shayne wouldn't be able to walk away.

In my eyes this was all down to him and his selfish needs. But he was obviously the kind of guy that liked to have women fighting over him.

"That's bullshit…I'm sorry Shay but that is complete bullshit," I said unable to keep my mouth closed any longer.

I wasn't one to bite my tongue when I felt something so strongly and I completely believed that Shayne was also a victim in this along with M's wife. And I knew that Ky and Shayne appreciated the honest approach as much as I did; it was one of the things that had bonded the 3 of us together.

"I completely agree," Ky smiled at me as she dragged deeply on her cigarette.

"I don't know ab…"  
"Well we do! Shayne you weren't…aren't to blame for this! M is the one who was thinking with the little brain inside his pants," Ky announced causing Shay and I to laugh out loud.  
"Much like Mike then?" Shayne asked watching her closely.  
"I'd say," I agreed.  
"Fucking men…why is that all the good ones are taken and the bad ones just lie to your face…?" Shayne pondered out loud as the sound of her phone filled the air around us.

Pulling it fro her bag as she laughed but as she looked at the screen the smile faded from her face.  
"What is it?" I asked watching her.  
"It's him,"  
"Who?" Ky asked.  
"M," She said letting the phone ring and looking at us closely.  
"Shay?" A male voice interrupted the silence that descended around the table.

Ky, Shayne and I both turned to see Jeff Hardy stood smiling at our friend.

"Gimmie that," Ky said reaching for Shayne's phone as Shay stood up and moved towards Jeff.

I watched as he claimed her in to his arms and hugged her tightly.  
"Hey you," She smiled up at him.

It wasn't difficult to see that they were attracted to one another as the air almost turned blue with static.  
"What?" Ky demanded in to the phone angrily. "She's busy…yes too busy for you…wouldn't you like to know…yes its Ky…she's with Jeff right now…Jeff Hardy…? I take from the silence that you know who that is…? I don't really know…what could you possibly want to talk to her about…? You've done enough…"  
I looked to Shayne and Jeff as they talked completely lost in each other as Ky cussed who I assumed to be M down the phone.

Ky and Shayne were tight and they would always back each other up no matter what, when one of them was backed in to a corner the other would come out swinging. It was just the natural order in how their friendship worked and I knew that if I ever needed them they would be there for me within an instant and watching Ky standing up for her best friend; I felt a small sliver of gratitude that I had them in my life as friends.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

I had come out with Batista, H, CM Punk and John Cena for something to eat and I didn't know why but I had felt a strong urge to come in to this restaurant.  
It had been like something was dragging me this way and the minute we had rounded the corner I had been sure that it was Shayne sat outside having something to eat with 2 women who were easily as beautiful as she was.

The sound of them laughing and talking had filtered over to where we had been walking towards the eatery.

I hadn't been able to get her off my mind all day; I had gone back to the hotel and grabbed a few hours sleep and even then I had dreamt about her.

If truth be told I had been a huge admirer of her since I had first seen her in the Calvin Klein ad's that she had done, when I had found out that she was 15 I had been shocked because she looked a lot older than her 15 years at the time.

It was true I was 10 years older than her but something about her screamed that in her mind she was a lot older than her 20 years.

"How are you beautiful?" I asked as she pulled out of my arms and smiled brightly at me.

"I'm good thanks, you?" She asked gently touching my arm and I could feel the chemistry racing through my veins.

"I'm great…all the better for seeing you," I smiled as my companions cleared their throats behind me. "Subtle guys," I laughed turning to look at them.  
"We were just wondering if you were ever going to introduce us?" H asked me smiling at Shayne.  
"Sure, Shayne this is Batista otherwise known as Dave, H otherwise known as Paul, and CM Punk otherwise known as Phil and the big guy on the end is John. Guys this is Shayne Baker," I introduced them to each other.

I watched as Shayne said hi and shook hands with the guys I had come out with. I wouldn't call them friends but I would say work friends and I was lucky that I got along with the people that I worked with.

As Shayne was pulled in to a hug from Punk, I heard her friends clearing their throats and coughing loudly trying to catch her attention.

"I see your friends are about as subtle as my own," I chuckled as she turned to look at the 2 women.

Instantly I recognized one of them as Sky Daniels; who Shayne had worked with on numerous occasions and from all tabloid reports they lived together and were best friends. Having talked to Shayne on the way home this morning, she had confessed that she and Sky were more like sisters than just friends.

Looking to the beautiful girl sat to Sky's left; I instantly recognized her as the beauty that had been on Leland's arm the previous night.

Shayne introduced her friends to me and my companions. The other girl I found was named Claire and with a personality that matched Shayne and Sky's it was easy to like her.

Shayne excused herself from me and the guys and said that she would see me the following night.

I had to admire the way she wouldn't dump her friends for a man; I hadn't ever met a girl quite like Shayne and I hoped that I would get the chance to get to know her a little better of the course of the next few days.

Bidding farewell to the ladies me and my companions moved to a table just inside the French doors and within watching distance of Shayne and her friends.

"Shot down in flames," Punk smiled slapping my back as we sat down.

Positioning myself so that I could see her as she went back to laughing and joking with her 2 friends. Every now and again she would glance up at me and smile the widest and brightest smile I had ever seen.

I got lost in the sound of her laughter that I barely heard a word that the others were saying.

After about an hour; Shayne smiled and stood up along with the 2 women who were with her, she began to move towards me, her eyes holding my gaze firmly, swinging her well defined hips in a suggestive manner that did little to kill the uncomfortable feeling that coursed through my body.

Dressed in a pair of ¾ length faded and ripped jeans that clung to her long toned legs perfectly; showing off just how long her legs were and I was instantly imagining things that I shouldn't be.

A white vest top with gothic writing on the front; accented her amazing upper frame, this girl was enough to blow me away, the beauty that she possessed wasn't just on the outside, it ran through every aspect of her being and I wanted nothing more than to loose myself to her.

But I knew that after all that she was going through right now, there was no way that she would be ready for anything more than what she had offered me so far.

As she reached me, she slowly reached down; giving me a full view down her vest top and I was struggling to bring my eyes back up to her face.

Finally I managed to look in to her deep dark eyes and I wished I hadn't because I was literally left spinning in the beauty that they held.

"I will see you tomorrow night right?" She whispered in to my ear so softly that my entire body reacted by way of a violent tremor raking through me.

"Mmhmm,"  
"Are you going to pick me up?" She still whispered in to my ear.

Good God what the hell was she trying to do to me?

"Is that what you want?" I growled resting my hands on her hips; holding her close to me and when she didn't object I knew that she was feeling for me the things that I was feeling for her.

But again because of what she had been subjected to lately, she had to feel like she was in control, that this was going at a pace that was comfortable for her and I was willing to do that, I was willing to wait for however long she needed to get in to a positive frame of mind, until she was comfortable to let go of the things that were being said about her and just let herself feel what was obviously between us.

"I would like you to pick me up," She whispered softly and I could feel my eyes rolling back in to my head as she blew softly in to my ear as she spoke.

"Then I will be there about 8; is that ok?" I growled low and raw feeling every inch of my body aching for this girl in a way that I had never ached before.

"Sounds great handsome," She smiled turning her head slowly and kissing my cheek affectionately.

Then standing up to her full height she wiped her hair from her face and smiled at the other men sat around the table with me.  
"It was nice to meet you all," She said in a sexy tone that did little to dispel the spell that she seemed to have me under.

"You too Shayne," Dave and Paul said at the same time as Phil and John just smiled widely at her.

I could do nothing but watch as she smiled down at me again.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Jeff,"  
With that she turned and moved back to her friends; wrapped her arms around their shoulders and the 3 left the restaurant giggling softly as they talked intimately.

Looking out the door to see a white hummer pulled up at the curb, Claire moved round to the passenger side as Sky and Shayne climbed in the back slamming the doors behind them and then the vehicle took off.

"Awe look Jeff is in love," Paul teased me as he helped himself to a bread stick from the table.

"Fuck off H!" I retaliated glancing back out the French doors in the hope that she would come back in to view.

"Awe young love is the greatest,"  
"It's not love…" I grumped.

"But it could be?"  
"I don't know…"  
"I think that you want it to be but because of all the stuff surrounding her right now you are prepared to hold off 'cos you know that she ain't ready yet," Dave observed. "Am I right?"  
"Maybe," I sighed.

Looking down at the menu in front of me, I hoped that they would get the picture that; this meant I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Thankfully, they seemed to understand what I wanted and they went back to looking at their own menus.

Truth be told, what I felt for Shayne…I didn't know what it was because I had never felt such a strong connection to anyone before and no matter how hard I tried to tell myself that she just seemed like she could be fun there was something knawing at me that we could have something special.

_**Shayne's POV;**_

I listened as Leland, Claire and Ky decided that we were going to go to Dicey's for a few drinks and to chill out for a while.

But my own thoughts were on Jeff; what would come of us meeting up tomorrow night?

I knew that I liked him, I could feel a connection between us but I had thought the same way when I had met M; did I really want to put my heart through the possible pain that being in another relationship could cause?

Sighing I let my head fall back against the head rest in the back seat of the hummer that my brother had recently purchased.

My thoughts turned to M and I wondered what he had wanted when he called. Did he want to tell me that he had left her?

Did he still love me?

Had he ever loved me?

Shaking my head, I knew that he had never felt anything for me other than what I did to his ego when he had me where he wanted me.

Claire was right; he should have known better, he should have known that getting involved with me was wrong.

But no his dick had been ruling his head and I was the one left suffering and getting the bad rep because of his selfishness.

_**Leland's POV;**_

Shayne turned silent on the ride to Dicey's; I knew that she was thinking about M and there didn't seem to be anything I could do to ease the pain she was feeling.

Nothing short of finding his ass and beating him to within an inch of his fucking life. But I knew my sister and if I did that then she would never forgive me.

Chester and Faith were already at Dicey's waiting for us, but I could see that my other sister didn't feel like being here but I knew that if I let her go home she would just sit and wallow in self critism, which I wasn't about to let happen.

Parking the hummer, I killed the engine as Claire and Ky climbed out of the car leaving me alone with Shayne as they disappeared in to the busy little Irish bar.

"Ok spill it," I turned to look at her as she stared out the window lost in her own thoughts.  
"Spill what?" She snapped her head round to look at me.  
"What's going on in that little noggin of yours?"  
"Nothing…"  
"Don't lie to me Shay,"  
"Honestly Lele its nothing,"  
"Shayne I know you…I know that there is something bothering you and what is it that Mom always says…a problem shared is a problem halved…"  
"That woman isn't always right you know?" She snapped at me going to open her door but I quickly leaned back and grabbed her arm.

"Come on Shayne; talk to me please?" I pleaded with her. "I know something is bugging you and you did come here for a reason…let me help?"  
"Leland I just…" She sighed seemingly giving in and willing to talk to me she turned back to me. "I'm scared,"  
"Of?"  
"What I am feeling for Jeff," She replied quietly.  
"And what are you feeling for him?"  
"I am attracted to him…_'really' _attracted to him,"  
"That isn't a bad thing sweetie…at least he is single…right?"  
"He says he is…"  
"You don't believe him?"  
"I don't know what to believe anymore," She sighed the sound of her voice choking up was difficult to mask.  
"Sweetie; not all men are like M…Jeff seems to be a…"  
"I thought that about M too," She said holding my gaze. "But I was wrong! How can I be sure that Jeff isn't lying to me too?"  
"You can't sweetie; you just have to take the chance that…"  
"I can't Leland; I just can't!"  
"Why not?" I asked softly holding on to her hand, wishing that there was more that I could do to help her get over this betrayal that she felt.

"My heart can't take anymore…I thought…I believed that M was telling me the truth, I believed that he was going to leave his wife…how fucking stupid do I have to be?"

Finally the tears won and she broke down; clambering in to the back seat, I pulled her in to my arms and held her as she broke down completely.

It was the first time I had heard her let it all out; since she had arrived it had been as if she were on autopilot coping with everything just a little too well.

"Do you really think that Jeff is capable of lying?"  
"No…but I didn't think that…"  
"Honey, not all men are like M! Not all men are just out to get whatever they can from a woman, from what I saw last night I didn't get the impression from Jeff that he wanted anything other than to be a friend to you…"  
"You think that I could trust him?" She looked up at me with huge innocent eyes.  
"I don't know sweetie; trust comes from time and patience, it is something that can't just automatically be there…it has to be earned you know?"  
"When did you get so insightful?" She giggled.  
"It's Claire…that woman has me seeing things in a completely different light,"  
"Well that's cos you guys are lobsters,"  
"You think so huh?" I chuckled softly.  
"Mmhmm! I know so big brother," She smiled resting her head on my shoulder as she rooted in her purse for a tissue. "Now let's go have some fun,"  
Nodding my head I followed her out in to the cool night air and towards the bar where the sound of people singing karaoke filtered out on to the street where we were closing in on the building.

**R/N - Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!**

Thanks again  
Harley

**xoxoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

Whisper In The Wind; **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND AMAZING REVIEWS!! I am speechless; which is no easy feet trust me lol. With that said I want to thank Tia Carrere for singing such an AWESOME song.  
Please continue to enjoy.  
Luv ya all  
Harley  
xoxoxox**

_**Whisper In The Wind;**_

_**Chapter 5;**_

_**AN HOUR LATER;**_

_**Sky's POV;**_

Shayne was knocking back JD and Cola's like they were going out of fashion and nothing anyone said to her seemed able to make her pull the rains on the out of control behavior that she had sunk in to.

It was almost as if she were trying to say a huge fuck you to the world and what everyone seemed to think of her now that the story had broken.

At present she was on stage singing to Tia Carrere's Why You Wanna Break My Heart; pouring all the hurt and emotion that she felt in to the lyrics;

Sometimes, we get lost in the night  
Sometimes, we get lost in our lives  
But I, I didn't wanna lose you  
Maybe it's not in the cards  
Why'd you let me down so hard  
When all I ever wanted was to love you

Why you wanna break my heart, oooh  
Why you wanna break my heart, oooh  
Why you wanna break my heart, oooh  
Why you wanna break my heart

Sometimes, what seems wrong seems so right  
Sometimes, when we shouldn't, we might  
But all I ever wanted was you  
To think of when I held you last  
Our love, could you forget so fast  
There's a little bit of you in everything that I do

Why you wanna break my heart, oooh  
Why you wanna break my heart, oooh  
Why you wanna break my heart, oooh  
Why you wanna break my heart

Well, I wanna tell you about me (tell you about me)  
I ask you to stay, but still, you leave (aaaaah)  
Well, I may look lonely and blue  
But I've been here, waiting for you  
And I want and an answer or two

Why you wanna break my heart, oooh  
Why you wanna break my heart, oooh  
Why you wanna break my heart, oooh  
Why you wanna break my heart

Why you wanna break my heart, oooh  
Why you wanna break my heart

Shayne normally had an amazing voice and the emotion that she felt seemed to leave her singing voice all the more powerful and heartbreaking at the same time as I realized that she was really struggling to get a grip on the things that were being printed about her.

As she was singing, my eyes looked around the bar in time to see Jeff walking in with the men who had been with him at the restaurant.

Instantly his eyes were on her, the concern he felt for her was instant and I could see how much he liked her just from that first few moments.

Even though she was obviously upset and thinking about M while she was singing she still managed to get a few cheers of _'Again!' _yelled at her as she placed the microphone down on the speaker and moved from the stage heading straight past Jeff whom she obviously didn't notice and out the door.

I rushed towards Jeff who looked down at me and smiled softly.  
"Let me Sky?" He asked in a tender tone.  
"Hurt her and you will be answering to me; am I being clear enough for you?" I asked.

The friendship that Shay and I had was strong and it was more like a sisterly bond than just friends. I still had to get my hands on M and when I did the fucker was going to wish that he had never been born.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

I admired Sky's spunk, the way that she was looking out for her best friend left me knowing that at least if things didn't work out between Shayne and I she would still have people around her that cared.

Glancing past Sky to where the rest of Shayne's friends and Family were sat looking over to where Sky and I were stood looking at each other.  
There was no doubt in my head that Sky was sizing me up; after everything that her best friend had been through it was more than understandable that she was going to want to look out for Shayne.  
Hell I had only known the girl a day and I felt like I wanted to wrap her up in to my arms and protect her from everything that the world was throwing at her right now.

"Hurting her has never and would never cross my mind!"  
"Good answer! Just tell her if she needs me to call," She smiled her expression softening somewhat as she smiled at my work mates.

"I will," I promised honestly.  
"Why don't you guys join us?" Sky asked my workmates who happily agreed to join her and her companions.

Turning on my heel, I pushed the bar door open and stepped outside in to the cool air.

Glancing along both sides of the street but didn't see her anywhere then as if instinct took over; I turned left and headed in the direction that my heart was telling me to go.

Finally after jogging for a few moments my eyes darted across the street and saw her sat under a tree; knees drawn to her chest; her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on the top of her knees.

It was obvious even from across the street that she was crying; her shoulders jerking up and down uncontrollably.

Her hair hanging down over her legs hiding herself from view until you would only know it was her by the ink that was tattooed on her left wrist.

Slowly I moved across the road as the heavens opened and the rain started to fall heavily but still she made no effort to move from where she had slumped down.

Sitting down next to her, I slowly and gently wrapped my arm around her; gently pulling her to my side.  
"Leave…me-alone!" She sobbed softly.  
"Not going to happen sweetie," I said softly.

As if she realized that it was me and that I wasn't going anywhere she let her head fall down on to my chest and continued to sob softly.

I didn't want to push her in to talking; I just wanted her to know that I was here for support and would give it to her without judgment or question.

After we were both soaked through from the rain and she had started to regain her composure I let my hold on her loosen and she sat up and looked at me.

"Why didn't you run? Why did you stay?" She asked almost as if she were in disbelief.

"I told you that you had a friend in me Shay; I told you that I don't judge, I am just here to listen if you want to talk,"  
"What is there to say? I am everything that has been printed about me, I am a home…"  
"No!" I interrupted her firmly. "You're not! You were stuck in a situation that you didn't know how to handle, that doesn't make what the media are printing true,"  
"But why would…?"  
"They don't know the full story; no one knows the real truth apart from you and M; what ever went down it shouldn't be open to speculation, M should be stepping up and saying that this; what happened is really no ones business except for the people who are directly involved and as far as his wife goes; she should be in a muzzle,"

"Here I was thinking I was the only one who thought that," She finally laughed letting her body fall back against mine again. I willingly gave her all that she needed. "But seriously; no one would have blamed you if you left me here…"  
"Left you here? Are you kidding? Shayne there is no way that I would leave a beautiful young woman out here alone in the middle of the night, I don't care what she has done or what she thinks she has done,"

"Thank you," She replied bashfully.

"You're welcome,"  
There was no need for her to thank me; the truth of the matter was that despite only knowing her for a day she was already flowing through my veins like a drug that I couldn't seem to get enough of.

_**Shayne's POV;**_

I don't know why but the feel of him holding me seemed more right than anything I had ever felt.

Whenever I had been with M there had always been a distance between us that I had thought was down to the fact that he was married and that, that meant there was a part of him that I could never have but looking back on it now I knew that it was because what we had shared was just sex pure and simple.

"Do you feel up to going back to the bar hon?" Jeff asked softly running his hand up and down my arm.

"No…I can't…I don't want my friends and Family to see me like this," I looked up in to his eyes which seemed to hold an understanding that I had never really seen on a man before.

"You want to go home?"  
"No they will just bombard me there…"  
"Well what do you want to do princess?"

"Can't we stay here?" I asked batting my eyes at him.  
"No," He chuckled as he softly wiped the hair from my eyes.

"Why not?" I pouted.  
"Because we are going to catch our deaths if we do," He laughed a little harder.

"Well there is a little…"  
"Why don't we go back to my hotel room?" He suggested at the same time as I opened my mouth.

Looking at him cautiously he laughed a little harder and wiped the tears that were still falling from my eyes with his thumb.

"Shayne sweetie; I told you I ain't like other men; there is no pressure for anything to happen between us but I for one would like to get in to a fresh set of cloths,"

"You're sure you want me to spend the night in your room?"  
"If it means that you will come out of this down pour and maybe open up to me a little bit then yeah,"  
"Ok," I said after thinking it through for a few moments.

The truth was I was feeling more than a little uncomfortable in my now soaking cloths and sitting in the rain didn't hold as much appeal as I thought it would have.

"You're sure?" He asked slowly unwrapping his huge arms from around me and getting to his feet where he helped me to my feet.

"Mmhmm! You're right I want to get out of these cloths too,"  
"Then you got it,"

By the time we had made it back to the hotel where he was staying the rain had turned in to a full on monsoon that had soaked through not only cloths but my underwear too.

My hair was matted to my head and my makeup had ran not only from the crying but from the sheer force of the rain hitting my face.

Slipping his key in to the lock of his suite he smiled and pushed the door open.

Stepping inside, I was suddenly aware of the fact that my brothers, sister and friends would be freaking out.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked instantly as if sensing my recent predicament.  
"I should…I left my bag in the bar…"  
"You want to call your family and friends to let them know that you are ok and where you are?"  
"How do you do that?"  
"I have no idea," He chuckled causing me to laugh along with him. "That's better…"  
"Excuse me?" I asked tilting my head to watch him as he fished in his trouser pocket.

"I love the sound of your laugh," He replied and almost instantly his face was tinted with a crimson tint that had me smiling even wider.  
"Why so embarrassed?" I asked softly.

"I shouldn't have said that,"  
"Why not?" I asked as he handed me his phone.

Looking at it for a few moments, I knew that my family and friends could wait for a few while I talked with the man who was having me feeling things that I thought I would never feel again.

"You're going through something…you don't need me…"  
"I like that you love my laugh," I said gently touching my hand to his face and running my thumb over the flesh of his cheek which was dripping from the rain.

"You do?"  
"Mmhmm! I like that you seem to like me for who I am not the person that is in the lime light you know?"  
"Well I have a confession to make,"  
"Ut-oh," I smiled.

"I was a huge fan of your work; I always thought that you were stunning…"  
"Well that wasn't so bad to hear I guess," I smiled feeling my heart racing at the thought of him liking me.

What was happening to me?

Was it possible that this man could restore my faith in men?

No it was too soon to think like that. I had only known him a day but even in that day I found myself daring to believe that he was for real.

"Give me a few seconds to call my brother," I smiled.  
"You got it," He replied. "Just type S and your number will come up and you can call your mobile that way you don't have to try and remember any numbers,"  
"Thanks,"

Doing as he suggested, I quickly found my number and pressed the call button.

"Hey Jeff did you find…?" Sky answered a few rings.  
"Sky it's me," I replied.  
"Hey you ok?" She asked instantly.  
I knew that by running out of the bar, I would have worried the people who cared about me, but I had just been overcome with the sense that I needed to be alone.

But then Jeff had found me and I found that I wanted to open up to him, I wanted to tell him everything that had happened and it seemed that he wanted to listen.

"I'm fine! I'm with Jeff obviously, I am just going to stay with him the night,"  
"Oh you are?" She asked her voice teasing me.  
"It's not like that,"  
"It's not?"  
"No; not at all…I'm not…"  
"Ready? I know but I have to say that you could do a lot worse than Jeff…he seems to be a nice guy who is obviously in to you,"

"You think so?"

"I know so honey, I saw it in his eyes when he asked me to let him go after you,"  
"He asked you?" I turned to look at Jeff who instantly turned redder than before and went about trying to find himself a fresh set of clothes.

"Mmhmm! Look we are all leaving the bar now, but I will see you in the morning right?"  
"You will and thanks Ky,"  
"For?" She asked instantly confused.  
"Just being the friend that you are to me,"  
"No worries and right back atchya," She replied as I smiled at Jeff who looked at me and headed in to the ensuite; closing the door behind him softly.

"Thanks hon!" I smiled.

"And if something does happen between you and Mr. Hardy remember to be save,"  
"Always but it won't," I giggled.

Bidding her farewell, and closing the phone. I placed the phone on to the bed and moved to the patio doors; looking out the glass to the heavy rain as it seemed to devour everything in its path.

Seeing Jeff's reflection coming back in to the room, through the glass, I turned and smiled at him.  
"Is there a dressing gown that I could use until my cloths dry out?" I asked him.  
"Just wear these," He smiled handing me a set of his cloths.  
"Not to seem ungrateful or nothing but those are going to drown me and the jeans will just fall off,"  
"Then just wear the t-shirt," He smiled.

"Thanks,"  
Moving in to the ensuite, I closed the door and stripped out of my soaking wet cloths. Gathering the wet cloths up I moved back in to the main area of the suite, placing the wet cloths on to the heater, I moved to the sofa where Jeff was sitting smoking and sipping at a bottle of beer.

A glass of JD and Cola lay out on the coffee table for me.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"I thought that it might warm you up a little bit,"  
"Here's hoping," I could feel my body shivering from a cold that seemed to wrap around me tightly.

Sitting down next to him, I could feel the effects of having him so close to me, my body seemed to react in a way that did little to soothe the shivers that were raking through me.

Smiling across at him, he watched me with his own smile directed at me.  
"So you going to tell me?" He asked softly.  
"Tell you what?"

"About you and M?"  
"What do you want to know?"  
"How did you meet?" He asked watching me closely as I reached for the cigarettes and lit one up; handing it to him; I lit another for myself and inhaled deeply.

"Avenged Sevenfold were on tour with Linkin Park about 6 months ago,"

"Was the attraction to him instant?"  
"Yeah it was pretty much there from the moment that we first laid eyes on each other,"  
"The other guys in Linkin Park didn't know that he was married?"  
"M doesn't talk about his wife, she never shows up at shows and she is never invited on the road…I guess now I know why,"  
"When did he tell you about her?"  
"He only told me about her about a month ago,"  
"Fucking asshole," He muttered almost under his breath.

"You don't have to tell me," I smiled at him as he gently took my hand in to his and held on to me firmly; his thumb slowly and lightly tracing over the flesh of my hand.

An action that instantly caused the tears to well up in my eyes. I had never had a guy be so tender and patient with me before, from one single action I felt like Jeff was really going to be in my life for a while and I found myself hoping that he would be.

Something about the way we were together, was screaming at me that we could have something really special, but I wasn't ready to take things any further than this right now.

I just hoped that he could and would understand my need to take this slowly.

**R/N - Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!  
Luv ya all  
Harley**

**xoxoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

Whisper In The Wind; **I bow down to you guys!! Thank you all so much for taking the time to comment and review it really does help.  
With that said I hope you continue to enjoy.  
Thanks  
Harley**

**xoxoxox**

_**Whisper In The Wind;**_

_**Chapter 6;**_

_**2 HOURS LATER;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

I had listened intently as Shayne explained what had happened between her and M. The things that he had done, the way he made her feel, the lies he had told, the good times that they had shared, the bad times they had shared, the places where they would meet once she found out that he was married.

"So his wife had no idea that he was cheating on her?" I asked.

The affair had been going on for 6 months and the media had printed story after story about the 2 hanging out and had speculated that they were a couple.

"Apparently until she found out that she was pregnant she had believed his lies that we were just friends but then the photo of us kissing was printed and she just lost it," Shayne sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry,"  
"It's not your fault dude!" She glanced at me as she placed her legs down on my lap and leaned back in to the furthest corner resting her head against the huge plush cushion. "You know what hurts the most?"  
"What?"  
"He told me that they weren't sleeping together, he said that they hadn't been intimate with each other for about a month before we actually met and…me the fucking idiot believed him,"  
"You…" Reaching for her hand and gently pulling her until she was sitting up and facing me. "Are not an idiot,"  
"What am I then? 'Cos what kind of person would believe such a blatant line?"  
"You trusted him; there is nothing wrong with trusting someone Shayne, he is the one to blame not the other way around,"  
"But I could…"  
"No I don't want to hear it! Shayne you are an amazing girl and I hate what this fucker has done to you, I hate that he has killed your spirit and your belief in yourself," I admitted honestly.  
"I just…I need to get over it and move forward,"  
"But that will take time sweetheart. Being betrayed the way you have isn't something that is just going to disappear over night,"  
"Why not?" She pouted at me causing me to laugh.  
"'Cos unfortunately it doesn't work that way," I gently cupped her face and looked deep in to her eyes. "But you are an amazing girl and you are going to be an amazing woman. What has happened is only going to make you stronger; I know that it mustn't seem that way right now but trust me, one day you will look back on this and be grateful that it happened,"  
"How do you know that?"  
"Because with age comes wisdom and we have all been there honey, we've all had our hearts broken and we just learn to accept it, put it down to a bad experience and most of us learn from the mistake,"  
"You've had your heart broken?" She asked tilting her head to the side as I grabbed my cigarettes and handed her one.

"Countless times,"  
"Oh God don't say that," She murmured.

"It's just a part of living but trust me it gets easier to deal with as you get older,"  
"I doubt that…"  
"Do you trust me?" I asked watching her closely and instantly I knew that it had been the wrong question to ask.

After everything that she was going through, being able to trust wasn't going to come easy, it was something that I was going to have earn from her and that didn't bother me, not when I could see we could have something special.  
"Ok don't answer that, but I promise you that given enough time you will start to feel better about things, you may always feel hurt and let down by him but it will get easier to deal with,"  
"Who broke your heart?" She asked watching me closely.

"Excuse me?"  
"You said that you had your heart broken; who hurt you?"  
"Her name was Alicia Dempsey, she was my first love; long blond hair, beautiful blue eyes…we were 14, we were each others first love and I swear I thought the sun rose and set with that girl…"  
"What happened?" She asked giving me her full attention.

"We had actually been dating for about 6 months and one day she just comes to me and says that she can't do this no more that she can't be with me…"  
"Why?"  
"She said that she had fallen for someone else…turned out to be one of my best friends,"  
"I'm so sorry Jeff,"  
"Don't be it was a long time ago now and I don't really think about it that often. I did actually see her a few months ago though,"  
"And?"  
"She isn't the same girl that I remember; but then again that was a long time ago and no one stays the same as the look when they are 15 but she's married to that guy now and they have 3 kids,"  
"Have you had your heart broken lately?" Shayne asked still watching me closely.

My mind cast back to 4 months ago and the hurt and devastation that had gripped my body seemed to come crashing back to me.

"Yeah…about 4 months ago,"  
"Can I ask what happened?" She asked inhaling deeply on her cigarette then placing it to the ashtray and swirling the lit end around the walls absentmindedly.

"Katrina and I had been together for about 3 years; I knew that she wasn't happy because I had to be away a lot but when ever I asked her about it she told me she was fine that everything was fine," I could still see the look on her face when I found them, when I had walked in on them. "I had been away on one of the tours with the show. It was Valentines Day so I thought I would surprise her by coming home early, I walked in to my house to find it silent and eerily calm, so I moved to the bedroom to dump my bags and I found her in bed with someone else,"  
"Jesus I am so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories…"

"You didn't honey," I smiled at her.  
"What did you do?"

"At first I saw red, screaming at her to get the hell out, that I never wanted to see her again…"  
"You don't have to do this if you are uncomfortable baby," She whispered gently running her hand down the side of my face.

"It's cool!" I felt my body shivering under her touch. "I watched as she clambered to get off him…"  
"You caught them going at it?" She asked in disbelief.  
"Mmhmm!"  
"Jesus Jeff how do you get past something like that?"  
"With good friends and a good Family," I admitted honestly.

I knew that if it weren't for the friends that I had or the brother and Father that I had, I most probably wouldn't have gotten through it but they had all been there for me.  
Willing to listen when I needed to talk, willing to allow me to scream at them when I needed to vent, willing to drink with me until the sun came up; just generally being there and offering me all the support that I needed no matter what shape or form that it manifested itself in to.

"So what happened?"  
"Well I grabbed the guy as he pulled on his cloths, grabbed up the last of his stuff and threw him out on his ass, I moved back to the bedroom, grabbed her bags, threw her cloths in to them and told her to get the hell out,"  
"Did she go?"  
"Not at first, she begged and pleaded with me to listen to her, to let her explain but I am the kind of guy who if you cheat on once you don't get the chance to do it a second time you know?"  
"I admire that,"  
"You do?"

"You sound shocked," She smiled.

"Yeah I guess I am,"  
"How so?"  
"Well you seem to be the kind of girl who is like me in many ways. I mean you don't seem to be the kind of girl who would take any crap from anyone,"  
"I must do though…"  
"I don't understand,"

"M wasn't just cheating on his wife; he was cheating on me too and I just sat back and let him walk all over me," She sighed running her hands through her long dark hair. "What the hell kind of person does that make me?"  
"The kind of person that we all are when we were your age, I was the same way at 20 Shayne, I would let girls walk all over me but as you get older, you come in to your own and you find that you are less tolerant of playing games you know?"

I tried my best to make her see that it wasn't anything about her that had made her become a victim to the games that M had played with both women.

Unlike the old saying about men never truly growing up, I had grown and learned from my mistakes and I tried to live an honest life. I wasn't a liar, I wasn't a cheat, I respected women, I respected what they thought and I valued their opinion.

It was obvious to me that M wasn't that type of man. Infact it was obvious to me that the guy had never really grown up and was just a spoiled little boy who got off on having women falling at his feet.

_**Shayne's POV;**_

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't surprised at how deep Jeff was. I hadn't expected him to be like this but listening to him talk, I found that I liked the man that he was.

"What is it?" He asked watching me closely.

"I just never figured that you would understand what I was feeling…"  
"I don't really! I have never been a cheater, so I wouldn't know how that feels,"  
He hadn't meant to wound me with his words I knew that, but he had. But the fact that he had never cheated, that was something that I wasn't sure if I believed or not.

Was he spinning me a line to try and get me in to bed?

Or were my gut instincts right in their screaming that I could trust this man?

Fucking M had screw up my conception of men to the point where I barely believed any man that talked to me and that included my brothers and my best friend.

"So Katrina…?"

"Mmm?" He asked still watching me with those intense green eyes that seemed to burn a hole right through me.

"Had you known her long before you started dating?"

"She was friends with my friend Shannon; they had met through the tattooing community and then he had introduced us and we just seemed to connect,"  
"Did you love her?"

"Yeah I really did, I am the kind of guy who functions better when he is in a relationship you know?"  
"I don't understand,"  
"I love being in a relationship, I love spoiling my girlfriends, I love doing sappy romantic things…"  
"Like?" I giggled softly.  
"Going for walks along the beach, making breakfast in bed, spending Sundays wrapped up in bed holding my girl close, doing things for her, making sure that she knows how much I love her,"  
"You're a romantic?" I asked watching his reaction closely.  
"Yeah I guess you could say that," He admitted. "I just love having someone to spoil,"

"I bet your Mom is real proud of the man that you are," I smiled.

"I'd like to think that she would be,"  
"I don't understand,"  
"My Mom died when I was young…"  
"Oh fuck Jeff; I am so sorry I didn't realize; I shouldn't have…"  
"Hey it's ok baby," He smiled softly placing his fingers to my mouth to stop me from babbling on like an idiot.

"Have you dated since Katrina?" I asked nodding my head.

"No! You're the first girl who has caught my attention,"  
"I am?"  
"Mmhmm! Why so shocked?"  
"Considering the scandal that has surrounded me lately, most guys have stayed well clear and I see the way women look at me…"  
"Like I said I am not one to judge,"  
"I'm beginning to believe that," I admitted shyly.  
"Well that's a start," His smile seemed to brighten the room in a way that I had never witnessed on a person before.

"And I can see that you are happy about that,"  
"I really, really am! I am going to make you trust me Shayne and when you do I am going to make sure that you are never going to regret it,"  
"We'll see,"  
"I mean it,"  
I didn't want to dampen his hopes but it truly felt like I would never trust anyone ever again. But I was willing to give it a shot because there was no denying that there was something between Jeff and me.

The room began to brighten with the sun as it started to rise along the coast of the ocean, brightening the sky until it was the most amazing color that rendered me incapable of looking away.

I really did love Hawaii, Leland's Dad was right…this place had to be about as close to heaven on earth that you could find.

And for the second night in a row, Jeff and I had talked until the sun came up. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy his company or if I said that I didn't like talking to him.

With a unique personality and an unbiased way of looking at things it was easy to see that he was an old soul with a deep thought process.

I couldn't stifle the yawn that escaped my mouth as I finally tore my eyes away from the beautiful morning sky and looked back to the man who had placed his hands on my bare legs, which successfully sent shivers of pleasure and chemistry shooting up my body at a debilitating rate.

"You tired tiny?" He asked smiling at me.

"Mmhmm, it's been a long couple of days," I stretched lazily but made no effort to move for I didn't think that my legs would work had I tried.

Slowly sliding my legs from his, he stood up and gently scooped me up in to his arms, and carried me to the bed, where he placed me under the covers and pulled them up over me.

I watched as he leaned down and kissed my forehead affectionately then turned to move back to the sofa.

Grabbing his hand gently, I pulled him back to me.  
"Stay with me?" I requested shyly.

"You're sure?"  
"I just want to be held Jeff, I just want to fall asleep feeling safe and protected, I want to sleep, I want to…"  
"Whatever you want princess you got it," He smiled warmly at me.

Climbing on to the bed next to me, he wrapped me up in to his massive hold where my head fell on to his chest and I slowly drifted off in to a deep slumber as the feel of his hand running gently up and down my back soothed me in to a deeper sleep than I had, had since this whole affair had been blown open.

_**A FEW HOURS LATER;**_

_**Leland's POV;**_

I had just dropped Claire off at the studio where she worked with my tattoo friend Paul. Paul had called at what seemed to be the crack of dawn and said that he needed to see Claire as soon as possible.

She had promised that she would call me when she was ready for me to pick her up. Since it was Sunday I had my rostered day off from work and I planned on doing absolutely nothing.

Parking the car in the parking lot of the local supermarket, I needed to pick up some essentials for making breakfast.

Since the house was full I felt it only right that I provided everyone with a cooked meal 3 times a day.

Waving hi to the sales woman on the cigarette counter, I moved in to the store and moved to the magazine rack first to see if the new edition of my favorite fighting magazine was in.

Glancing over the papers until my eyes were caught on the image of Shayne, Sky and Claire sat outside Dixie's last night.  
What the hell?  
Pulling the paper from the stack and reading the headline; _'Home wrecker seems to have put affair to the side as she latches on to new man!'_

The article prompted the reader to go to the centre pages and sure enough there was my sister in the arms of Jeff in the balcony area of the restaurant where the girls had eaten last night.  
Then there were photos of the 2 of them sat under a tree and finally photos of them heading in to the hotel where Jeff was staying.

My blood literally began to boil as the article hinted that Shayne felt no remorse for what she had done, that she didn't care that she had nearly broken up a marriage and that made me angrier than I had ever felt.

They didn't know my sister, they hadn't seen her in that bar last night, pouring her emotions and hurt in to the song that she had sung.

My sister was feeling more remorseful than they could ever understand, but because she had been talking to another man they were happy to assume that she didn't care about the fact that she had been having an affair, that she didn't care about the hurt that she had caused the other woman.

And that simply wasn't true.

Fighting every urge inside me not to wreck the store where I was stood staring at the article.

What was I supposed to do?

Call Shayne and tell her?  
Or wait until she got home and talk to her in private?

But if I did that, there was a strong possibility that she would find out about it before she got home.

Racing through the store grabbing up everything that I needed to make breakfast, I quickly made my way through the checkout and headed out to my car and raced home.

Knocking on Sky's door I waited for a response.  
"Yeah?" She asked groggily.

"Ky I need to talk to you…now!"  
"What's wrong? Is it Shay?"  
"Yeah can you come out to the living room?" I asked.

"Sure let me just pull on some cloths, I will be right there," She replied.

"K thanks! You want coffee?"  
"But of course,"  
Laughing I moved to the kitchen and turned on the kettle, lighting a cigarette hoping that it would somehow calm the anger that was racing through my veins to the point of no return.

How dare the media pretend to know what my sister had gone through!  
How dare they assume that because M was back with his wife that Shayne was the one who had pursued him!  
My sister wasn't like that; she wasn't the man-eater that they liked to portray her as.

Shayne was a sweet girl who had just let her guard down and trusted the wrong guy.  
Everyone made mistakes. Even the people who wrote these stupid fucking articles and they had made the biggest mistake of their careers if they thought that I was going to let them continue to write this bullshit about my sister.

**R/N - Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!**

**Thanks  
Harley**

**xoxoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

Whisper In The Wind; **THANK YOU GUYS SSSSSOOOOOOOOO much for the awesome reviews and comments that you have left. I luv ya all and this chapter is for you.**

**Thanks again  
Harley  
xoxoxox**

_**Whisper In The Wind;**_

_**Chapter 7;**_

_**LA;**_

_**Kathryn's POV;**_

Staring at the paper in front of me, I could hardly believe it.

Shayne, Sky and I had been friends from the moment the 2 girls had come in to my design studio looking for something classy to wear to a premiere of one of George Clooney's films almost 4 years ago now.

I had welcomed the female company to be honest. I worked in a market that was mostly dominated by men, my man always had me hanging out with him and the guys from the band Linkin Park so when Shayne and Ky had asked me to hang out with them, I had jumped at the chance.

They had taken me out clubbing with them and from then on the 3 of us had formed a tight knit group. Then Shayne had started dating M and Ky had started seeing Mike.

I had been glad that my brother Mike had met Ky; she was perfect for him; much more right than his passive aggressive wife who I could barely stand to be in the same room as.

But Mike unbeknown to me had told Ky that he had left Anna; so when Ky had called cussing me down the phone saying that she thought we were friends and she couldn't believe that I had betrayed her in that way, I had been left dumbfounded; I had, had no idea that Mike was playing those kind of games.

Once I had managed to get through to Ky that I had, had no idea of what Mike had been doing, I called my brother and let rip at him and we hadn't spoken since.

As far as I was concerned I didn't have a brother. After seeing what Shayne had been going through with M, I couldn't believe that he would do something like that.

Glancing up as my man walked in to the room, looking calm and relaxed as he threw himself down on to the bed next to me.

"Ut-oh Shayne is making headlines again huh?" He observed looking at the photos of Shayne hugging the famous wrestler Jeff Hardy.

"It would appear so," I replied, as I reached for my phone from the nightstand.

"What you doing beautiful?" Rob asked softly wiping the hair from my eyes and smiling warmly at me.  
"I'm calling Shayne to make sure she is ok,"  
"Ok! Well I am gonna go shower; join me when you are done yeah?"  
"Try and stop me,"

Finding Shayne's number I pressed the call button and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" Ky answered after a few rings.

"Hey Ky,"  
"Kat?"

"Yeah hon, it's me," I replied.

"Hey honey, you ok?" She asked me.

I was thankful that she believed me when I told her that I had, had no idea of what Mike had been doing because I loved my friends as if they were family.

"I'm good thanks, you?"  
"Yeah I am good now that I am away from LA and all the shit you know?"  
I know that Anna had been calling Ky and cussing her down the line, eager to ensure that my friend got the message that she wasn't giving her husband up for anything or anyone and it appeared that Ky had gotten the message by taking off to Hawaii to be with Shayne and her family.

The 2 were closer than just best friends they were more like sisters and the fact that they were going through something so similar meant that they could help each other through this.

_**Sky's POV;**_

Leland had explained what he had found to me, he had shown me the photos that were in the local paper and I could feel my anger building.

Why couldn't they just leave my friend alone?

Why couldn't they just let her be to get to know the guy who she was attracted too?

Because, M and his wife Sheila had bad mouthed Shay so badly that the only outcome was going to be that Shay was hot news and a nice little money earner for the media.

Deciding on telling Shayne the news before she left the hotel where she had stayed the night with Jeff, Leland had called the man and explained things to him, asking if he could keep Shayne there until he could get over there to inform her of the news.

So here I was sat at home alone waiting for Chester and Faith to get up, with my thoughts to torture me.

Was Mike thinking about me?

Was he wishing that he hadn't done what he did?

No Mike Shinoda was a player and he had gotten what he wanted from me and now that the fun was over, I was easily cast aside for his wife.

"I can understand that Ky! I can't tell you how sorry I…"  
"Hey Kat don't sweat it ok! These things happen and I just hope that Anna and Mike will be able to work through what ever issues that it was that drove Mike to cheat in the first place,"

Claire and I had sat up most of the night talking about Mike and what he had done, how I felt, what I wanted to come out of the experience, and where I wanted my life to go from here on in.

Without a doubt, I knew that I didn't want anything to do with Mike; I just wanted to put it down to a bad experience, a stupid mistake and move on.

"Well for what it is worth, I am sorry," She said softly.  
"Thank you that means a lot,"  
"And I haven't talked to him since you told me what happened,"  
"Kat honey, don't do that on my account; he is your brother after all…"  
"I don't want a brother who could do that,"  
"Well thank you," I replied sincerely. "So what's up?"  
"Is Shayne there?"

"No she stayed the night at a hotel with a new friend,"  
"Jeff?"  
"How do you know…?"  
"I am looking at the paper; there are photos with her all over it,"  
"How the hell did…? Fucking assholes," I muttered not really sure of how they managed to get the photos in LA so quickly but it was obvious that my friend was big money right now and there didn't seem to be anything that could be done to get them to leave her alone.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

I had listened to what Leland had to say when he called to tell me about the photos and article that was in the local paper.

It made me mad as hell to know that when we thought we were alone we were being watched.

I wasn't used to being in the lime light like this; although I was famous I tried my hardest to stay out of the media as much as possible.

But Shayne was a huge story at the moment and anyone who chose to spend their time with her would surely be thrust in to the spotlight too.

Watching her as she slept there was no option but to help her ride this out 'cos after talking to her last night; listening to the way she opened up to me, listened to the way she listened to me and supported the things that I had confided in her about, there was no way that a little bit of publicity was going to scare me away.

Slowly the smile came to her beautiful features.

"What?" She asked keeping her eyes firmly closed.  
"What?" I asked back.  
"You're making me nervous," She giggled softly completely unaware of the media shit storm that had hit.

"Sorry,"  
"It's ok…" She finally fluttered her eyes open and looked directly at me as if she had known where I was the whole time, holding her gaze I felt like I was drowning in her eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
"Shayne honey, there is something that I need to tell you,"  
"Ut oh I don't like the sound of that," She said squinting her eyes in the brightness that flooded the room. "Do I have bad morning breath?"  
"What? No," I chuckled softly.

"Do I hog the covers?"  
"No," I laughed a little harder bringing my hand up to wipe the hair from her face.  
The truth was I liked waking up next to her, it felt more right than what I had expected it too.

"Then what is it? Do I snore?"  
"No," I chuckled.  
"Ok so it is something serious then?"  
"Your brother called me half an hour ago,"  
"What did he want? Has something happened?" She asked instantly panicking as she sat up.  
"No nothing has happened sweetness, there are some photos in the local press…"  
"Photos?"  
"Of me and you last night,"  
"WHAT? How did…? Where did…?" She looked back to me. "I am so sorry Jeff,"  
"What are you sorry about?"

"For getting you involved in this…"  
"Shay sweetie I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be, I wouldn't be your friend if I didn't want to be so please there is absolutely nothing that you have to apologize to me for ok?"  
Nodding her head slowly as the sound of a knock filtered around the room bouncing off the walls.  
"Are you expecting someone?" She asked looking directly at me until I felt like I was loosing myself to her and it was a welcome feeling that I didn't want to fight.

"Yeah you're brother is coming by,"  
"What?" She jumped from the bed moving to her cloths that were still lying on the heater where she had left them the previous night.

Chuckling at her I climbed out of the bed and moved to the door as she slammed the ensuite door closed behind her.  
"Hey Jeff," Leland smiled at me.  
"Hey come on in man," I said pulling the door open wider for him to come in to the room.

"Have you told her?" He asked as I closed the door and moved back in to the room.

"Yeah I just told her…"  
"How did she take it?"

"She freaked out a little which is totally understandable considering we thought we were alone you know?"

"This fucking media thing is just getting out of control,"  
"We'll deal with it," I replied determinedly as I handed him a cigarette at the exact moment that Shayne walked out of the ensuite.

Back in the cloths that she had worn the previous night she still looked breathtaking; her beautiful face devoid of all make up and her hair unruly hanging down her back she seemed nervous as she moved to Leland and hugged him tightly.  
"You ok baby girl?" He asked her softly.

"I'm fine," She smiled across at me.

It was obvious to me that she had slipped her game face back in to place, I knew that she hated the thought of her family and friends seeing that this whole thing was getting to her more than she was prepared to admit.

I just hoped that she realized that she had a friend in me and she didn't have to put on the façade with me.

"How about we get you home then?" Leland asked kissing her head affectionately. It was easy to see that he would do anything for her, that he loved her the way a big brother was meant to love his kid sister and I could see that she took comfort in the attention that he rained down on her.

"I'd like that; I just want to take a shower and lock the world away," She replied softly.

"You got it!" He smiled at her softly then turned his attention to me. "You want to come with Jeff?"

"I don't want to…"  
"You wouldn't be," Shayne said instantly knowing what I had been about to say. I had never felt such a strong connection to a woman before.

Having lost my Mother at a young age, I had always felt as if I were lacking something in my life, but the minute that I had met Shayne I had been given the strongest, most overwhelming sense that we could be really good together.

That maybe she could be the positive female influence that I had lacked all those years.

"You're sure?" I asked looking from brother to sister.

"I wouldn't have asked if I thought you were going to be in the way brah," Leland offered as he leaned down to the coffee table and stubbed his cigarette out.

"Ok well let me just grab up my things," I agreed.

As the 3 of us left my hotel room, we bumped in to Phil who was on his way down to breakfast. I explained that I would meet everyone at the venue later that night for the match that I had set up against Randy Orton.

_**Shayne's POV;**_

The images seemed to whiz by in a blur as Leland drove us back to his house. My thoughts were on the events of the past month of my life.

How could I have been so stupid?

What had caused me to get involved with M in the first place?

Because despite everything I had been attracted to him, and when we had gotten together I had, at the time, thought that it was right. The connection that I had felt to him had blind sided me in to thinking that we were meant to be but looking back on it I knew that it had purely been a sexual connection.

We hadn't talked, we hadn't had long deep and meaningful talks; all that had ever really been between us was sex.

Glancing at Jeff in the wing mirror as he sat behind me, I found myself wondering if the connection that I felt to him was purely on a sexual level too.

My head was screaming that it wasn't; that we seemed to talk more than I ever had with M but my heart was screaming that I had been foolish enough to think that I had more with M too.

There was no question about being attracted to Jeff; I found that he was gorgeous but something was screaming that it was more than that, that he was more than that.

I liked the man he was; he was deep with out being too sensitive, he was funny, he was easy to talk too, he was easy to open up too and I hoped that if nothing else I had made a real friend in him.

As Leland parked the hummer in the driveway at his house, his phone started ringing.  
"Hey gorgeous," He smiled as he answered. "You ok…? Sure…I will be there in about 20 minutes…not a problem baby…okay dokay…see ya in a bit then…see ya,"  
"Claire?" I asked as the smile stayed planted firmly on his features.  
"Mmhmm how did you…?"  
"You're smiling like a goof," I giggled causing Jeff to stifle a laugh from the back seat.  
"Aaahhh she gives me lip; she must be feeling better," Leland playfully punched me on the arm.  
"Hey ouch! That is mean…I am a poor defenseless girl…"  
"Ha! You have to be kidding me right?" He asked looking at me in disbelief. "Shayne you are anything but defenseless,"  
"Ut uh!" I pouted.

"Oh stop," He chuckled heartily.  
"You going to pick up your woman?" I asked smiling at him as Jeff handed me a cigarette, which I accepted gratefully and watched as Leland took one from him too.

"Mmhmm! You'll be ok until I get back right?"  
"Of course," I laughed. "I have Jeff, Sky is inside along with Chester and Faith so I won't be alone, there is no need to worry about me so much Lele,"  
Just then Jeff's cell phone started ringing and he stepped out of the hummer to answer leaving Leland and I alone.  
"How are you feeling really honey?" My big brother asked me.

"I'm ok…" I sighed thinking about the photos in the local press that morning.

"What about the things you are feeling for Jeff?"  
"I-I don't know," Glancing out the window at him as he talked in to his phone. "I just need…nothing has changed since last night, I still need to take this at a slow pace you know?"  
"I know and I think that he knows it too sweetie,"  
"I hope so,"  
Despite needing to take this slowly, I felt that I wanted to spend as much time as possible with the man who I had spent the night with.

"Now go get your woman and we will see you when you get back,"  
"Ok, luv ya baby girl,"  
"Luv ya too big brother," I leaned over and kissed his cheek softly.

I climbed out of the hummer in time to hear Jeff saying goodbye to his brother and closing his phone.

"Everything ok?" I asked moving towards him as Leland backed out of the driveway and back on to the main street.

"That was my brother…Shayne the photos have hit nationally," He informed me quietly.  
"WHAT? How did that happen so…? Oh fuck Jeff I am so sorry,"  
"Shayne baby, please you need to stop apologizing to me ok? I am a big boy, I know how to handle this, it isn't like this is the first time I have been in the press,"  
"I know but it seems that I am…"  
"You're not!"

How did he do that?

How did he know what I was going to say without me saying it?

"Look Shayne I knew what hanging out with you was going to draw attention to me, I knew that it might mean that I was dragged in to this web that is circling around you right now but I truly feel like I can help you deal with this but you need to stop thinking like you need to apologize ok?" He pressed firmly as he wrapped me up in to his huge embrace where I instantly felt like I was drowning.

It was a feeling that would have scared me before but somehow being in his arms felt more right than I had been aware of.  
"O-Ok!" I admitted quietly.

"Good now lets get you inside so you can take that bath," He said turning his body towards the front door.

Pushing the front door open I stepped over the threshold and felt the familiar tingle of safety sweeping through my body.

Instantly I was captured in Ky's embrace and listening as she told me that the photos had reached LA.

Waiting until she had finished explaining that Kat had called to inform me, then I told her that I knew about the photos breaking nationally and that although I was tired of having to deal with this, I had no option but to deal, I couldn't run away and hide no matter how appealing that felt right now.

Telling her to talk to Jeff while I took a long hot bath, I kissed her cheek and thanked her for being the friend that she was; I made my way to my room and closed the door behind me.

Leaning back against the door, I slowly sank to my knees and let the tears come finally.

**R/N - Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!**

**Thanks  
Harley  
xoxoxox**


	8. Chapter 8

Whisper In The Wind;** Jodi; this is for you. I am glad that you are enjoying it. Oh and BOttomofdabottle; I kept meaning to tell you that M is M Shadows from Avenged Sevenfold.  
Hope you all continue to enjoy; the response on this has been phenomanal.  
So THANK YOU all so much.  
Harley  
xoxoxo**

_**Whisper In The Wind;**_

_**Chapter 8;**_

_**Sky's POV;**_

Jeff stared to the point where Shayne had disappeared from view. It was obvious to see that this guy was smitten but then again most guys who met Shayne were smitten upon sight.

Smiling to myself, I was glad that Shayne seemed to have finally met a good guy but I knew my friend she wouldn't believe him until she had concrete proof that he was single. She would hold a part of herself back until she knew for certain that he wasn't in to playing games and not lying to her.

"Jeff?"  
"Mmm?" He asked turning to look at me.

"Can I get you a drink?"  
"That would be great thanks,"  
"Sure, what can I get you?"  
"A coffee would be great thanks," He replied rubbing his hand over his stubble and the sound of the scratching filled the room.

"Long night?"  
"It's been 2 long nights," He admitted smiling.  
"I can see that you aren't as put out as you would like to make me think," I smiled back at him.  
"No…I'm really not!" He admitted as the sound of Shayne putting on some music filtered out of the bedroom, then the sound of her singing complimented the music that she had chosen to listen too seemed to fill the house. "She has an amazing voice,"  
"Yeah she really has," I could see just how much he liked her as he listened intently to what Shayne was listening too.

"She seems to have a wide taste in music,"  
"How do you know…?" It wasn't like he knew her all that well, they had only known each other for a little over a day.  
"I saw the LP soldier on her back…and that isn't exactly LP that she is listening too,"  
"Shayne is in to all kinds of music except classical…she can't stand it,"  
"She really is a one of a kind…"  
"You don't have to tell me dude," I smiled pouring up his coffee and grabbing myself a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I just don't understand why M would…"  
"'Cos he's a fucking moron," I said firmly.

If I could get my hands on Shayne's ex I would happily choke the life out of him for what he had done to her. The fact that he was letting his wife talk crap about my friend wasn't something that I was going to let go either.

"You want to join me out on the balcony?"  
"Sure," He looked back along the hall as the song started again and he seemed to fight with himself not to go to her and comfort her.

Instead he looked back to me and smiled and followed me out on to the balcony.

Sitting down on the futon that Leland had placed out on the decking we both stared out at the water as it crashed on the soft white sand that was an extension of Leland's back yard.

"So you and Shayne?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Mmm?"

"How do you feel about her really?" I asked watching him closely; it wasn't that I didn't trust him I just felt the need to watch out for my best friend; especially after the events of the past month.

"Well it's still pretty early to say too much but I do think that we could have something really special when the time is right for her,"

"You're prepared to wait?"  
"Mmhmm! It seems to me that Shayne hasn't had the best luck when it comes to men…"  
"You'd be right," I nodded my head in agreement.

Before Shayne met M she had dated a guy named Steven, he had been her first love and the guy had made her life a misery; he had beaten her on numerous occasions, he had cheated on her continuously, he mentally abused her to the point where she had constantly questioned the things that she did.

"Something I should know?" Jeff asked breaking through my thoughts.  
"Sorry? What?"  
"You seemed to drift away there for a moment, is there something that I should know?"  
"Has Shayne told you about Steven?"

"No who was that?" He asked giving me his full attention.

"Steven was the guy she dated before M…"  
"And?"  
"Jeff I can't…if she hasn't told you about him then, that means she is still sizing you up, trying to figure if you are the real deal or not and after everything that she has been through she just needs to know that she can trust you, you know?"  
"I know! I can understand that and I wouldn't ask you to betray her confidence anyway,"  
"Thank you," I smiled.

As I thought about it I knew that Steven was the reason that Shayne had settled for second best with M. In her mind she still believed the things that Steven had said to her, she still thought that somehow what he had said was true.

Despite being at the top of her game, despite having men of all ages lusting over her, I knew that my friend constantly questioned everything, she wasn't sure what men saw in her because that asshole had drummed it in to her head that she was fat and ugly. That she was worthless and would never amount to anything without him.

But she had shown him, she had gone on to be even bigger and better since they had split but still the doubts lingered in her head. Mental abuse was something that took a long time to heal, it wasn't something that could be covered with a band aid.

"You're welcome," He smiled going back to looking out to the water as it crashed wildly on the shore and dragged back out only to repeat the action as a wind began to build force.

It was obvious that Jeff was in to my friend and from what he had just told me he was in this for the long haul, but I just hoped that Shayne could pull herself together to give him the chance because I had a feeling that Jeff could be the best thing to ever happen to my friend.

_**Shayne's POV;**_

Lying under the water, I stared at the surface thinking about my life and where it was at.

Why had this happened to me?

What had I done to deserve being treated this way?

Was I a bad person?

Was this my punishment for having an affair with a married man?

Breaking the surface, I gasped for air as I ran my hands through my long hair; pulling it from my face and settled down on to the base of the huge free standing Victorian tub.

Why did it seem that Jeff was interested in me?

What could he possibly see in me?

There seemed to be too many thoughts running through my head for me to think clearly or in a straight pattern and in the process I had given myself a headache.

Slipping out of the hot water, I moved to the cabinet that hung on the wall over the sink, my eyes catching my reflection in the steamed mirror.

God I hated myself; what the hell was I thinking?

There was no way that Jeff really liked me; he most probably just felt sorry for me.

Pulling the cabinet door open not wanting to look at myself for a moment longer, I grabbed the paracetamols and poured myself a glass of water from the sink.

Gulping down the tablets, I closed the cabinet door and was instantly greeted to myself again.

Huge purple bags hung under my eyes making them look sunken and almost dead looking. My skin was tired and grey looking; I was a mess.

How could I be as beautiful as people said I was when I was so easily cast aside by someone who I thought that I was in love with?

Was I in love with M?

Or had it just been lust?

My eyes fell on a pair of scissors in the rack that lay between the bath and the sink. Picking them up, I grabbed my hair and cut a large chunk of my long hair off until all that was left was a short wave that barely grazed the top of my shoulders.

Looking back in to the mirror, it was time for a change. Moving in to the main area of my room; heading straight to the stereo, I pulled out the soft music I had been listening too and placed in my Stone Sour CD; skipping through the tracks until I found one to reflect my mood and turned the volume to a deafening volume.

Instantly I was rewarded to Corey Taylor's powerful voice and could feel my insides calming down and letting a peaceful state of mind set in;

I'm not a victim,  
Till I let you take me down.  
I'm not a target at the sites of your mercy,  
I never asked for anything,  
I'm not asking now.  
I will not be afraid,  
I will not be afraid.

I've done this on my own  
And I don't care what you do to me,  
I wouldn't hand over what is mine  
I've done this for too long,  
To let you take it away from me,  
It's to late to stop me  
'cause I refuse to die.

I haven't weakened just because I've shown myself  
I've taken everything, except what's for granted  
I'll leave hypocrisy for everybody else  
I will not be afraid  
I will not be afraid,

I've done this on my own  
And I don't care what you do to me,  
I wouldn't hand over what is mine  
I've done this for too long,  
To let you take it away from me,  
It's to late to stop me  
'cause I refuse to die.

I'm not a problem  
Until you make one out of spite  
I'll give you hell and consequences for trying,  
Don't want an enemy,  
DON'T FUCK WITH MY LIFE

I will not be afraid,  
I will not be afraid,

I've done this on my own  
And I don't care what you do to me,  
I wouldn't hand over what is mine  
I've done this for too long,  
To let you take it away from me,  
It's to late to stop me  
'cause I refuse to die.

I've done this on my own  
And I don't care what you do to me,  
I wouldn't hand over ,  
I wouldn't hand over what is mine  
I've done this for too long,  
To let you take it away from me,  
It's to late to stop me  
'cause I refuse  
I refuse... to die.  
I refuse to die!

Starting the song again, I found that the more I listened to it, the more confident I felt in myself, that I could do this, that I could get past everything that had happened over the course of this past month.

I didn't need M, I didn't need the drama, all I needed were my Family and friends and I knew that I had them no matter what.

I knew that they would stick by me whatever I chose to do. And for that I would be eternally grateful.

"SHAYNE?" Leland's voice broke through the song as it came to an end for the 4th time.  
"Yeah?" I asked reaching to the machine and turning it down to a more respectful level.

"Can you come out to the living room, there is something that Claire and I want to talk to everyone about,"  
"Sure give me 5 minutes," I replied sitting down at the vanity table to fix my makeup and hair.

10 minutes later, I took one last glance at myself in the full length mirror and taking a deep breath and walking out of my room closing the door quietly behind me.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

The sound of Shayne's bedroom door opening and closing reached to the living room where I was sat next to Sky.

Chester and his wife Faith sat across the room on the other sofa, Claire was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace with Leland trying to keep her calm but whatever they wanted to share was obviously leaving her on edge.

I didn't feel like I should be here; I didn't know these people all that well but they had welcomed me in to their group and had refused when I said that I would sit outside or head back to the hotel.

So at their request I had relented and stayed. Taking the cigarette that Ky held out to me, I lit up and inhaled deeply as I looked to where Shayne suddenly appeared.

Long gone was the waist long hair, she had cut it and it was grazing the top of her bare shoulders; framing her beautiful face perfectly. It was obvious that she had gone through something while she was in that bedroom because long gone was the heavy weight that had weighed her down before she had gone in there.

Dressed in a pair of daisy duke denim cut offs that seemed to highlight the amazing shape of her body. Unlike most models Shayne wasn't stick thin but that didn't mean that she was fat either.

I loved the shape of her body; the curves that she had were defined and seemed to be etched in my brain intent on torturing me.

A small black bikini top covered her upper body; highlighting the perfect shape of her modest breasts causing me to shift around uncomfortably in the spot where I had sat down.

I couldn't seem to look away from her, I was loosing myself in this girl and there didn't seem to be anything that I could do to stop it from happening.

Finally my eyes met hers and the smile that she flashed in my direction had me fall in love on the spot.

This girl was going to be the death of me, I figured as I watched her move to her brother's girlfriend who had complimented her on her hair.

Before she had a chance to catch her bearings they had all descended on her, supporting her obvious need to chance and I could see the close bond that they all shared with one another.

Finally she squeezed out of their embrace and moved to me, sitting down next to me; her body rubbing against the side of my own as she smiled happily at me.

"You really look amazing Shay," I whispered.  
"Thanks baby," She smiled happily.

Long gone was the mask in her eyes that showed a different story to the one that her face was trying to portray. Her eyes were now calm and collected and there was no hint of uncertainty there anymore.

It seemed that the transformation that she had undergone in her bedroom hadn't been just a physical one.

"Guys?" Leland said once everyone had settled back down and watched Claire as she continued to pace back and forth. It was obvious that she was avoiding looking at anyone in particular. "Claire has some news,"  
"What is it hon?" Ky asked from the other side of Shayne who was still sat next to me.

"I have just been down to the tattoo studio and Paul has informed me that he is leaving…"  
"Leaving?" Shayne asked watching her closely.  
"Yeah he is heading out to LA to work," Claire informed everyone.  
"Shit honey does that mean that you are going to be out of a job?" Shayne asked moving forward in her seat; resting her elbows on her knees she watched her brother's girl closely as she continued to pace.

"I don't know yet,"  
"Meaning?"  
"Paul has given me first refusal…"  
"I don't understand," Faith said. As I glanced at her it was obvious to see that she and Shayne were twins; not only did they look alike but their actions seemed to mirror one another's perfectly.  
"Well Paul has offered to sell the business to me,"  
"He has? That's great news," Faith said excitedly.

"Hang on a minute! It may not be good news…"  
"What do you mean?" Shayne asked as she reached to the table for her smokes and lit up inhaling deeply.

"Well I need to go to the bank and ask for a loan and I am not sure that I will get one…"  
"How come?" Ky asked taking the cigarette that Shayne held out to her.

"I have never really had much on credit; I prefer to buy things with cash you know?"  
"I understand," Shayne admitted smiling at her friend supportively.

"So I don't know if my credit rating will be good enough for them to consider giving me the money," Claire announced as Faith looked to Leland.  
"Couldn't you…?" She started to ask.  
"I am mortgaged to the hilt on this place and the business," Leland sighed and it was obvious that he was disappointed that he couldn't help out his girl when she obviously needed it.

Looking at Claire I could see that she desperately wanted this, having seen her work on Shayne it was obvious that she was good at what she did and from the looks of the finished work on Leland's left sleeve she had a talent that could really make the business a nice little money earner.  
"I have an idea," Shayne said as if she had been thinking the same thing that I had.

"What?" Claire asked watching Shayne as she stopped pacing to listen.  
"Well why don't I give you the money…I'll be a silent partner?"  
"Y-You…I can't l-let you do that," Claire stumbled as tears filled her eyes at the generous offer.

"Why not?" Shayne asked. "You think you can make a go of this right?"  
"Of course but…"  
"You're good at what you do Claire, and I have faith that you could make that shop in to a proper little gold mine,"  
"Y-You're sure that…I wasn't telling you guys this so you would…"  
"I know you weren't honey! The truth is I need something to invest in, I can't just leave my money doing nothing and you know how much I love tattooing…I think it would be cool!"  
"I don't know what to say," Claire gushed.  
"Say yes and I promise I won't stick my nose in to nothing; you can do with the business as you see fit; as long as you make me money!" Shayne laughed softly causing Claire to rush her and hug her so tightly that Shayne was struggling to breath.  
"Claire need…to…breathe-honey," She choked out of her.

Claire thanked her over and over again until Shayne told her that if she thanked her one more time she was going to withdraw the offer of help causing everyone in the room to laugh.

It was more than obvious to me now the type of woman that Shayne was and that was the type of woman that I wanted to be a part of my life.

**R/N - Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!**

Thanks again guys; luv ya all.  
Harley  
xoxoxox


	9. Chapter 9

Whisper In The Wind; **BOWS DOWN to all those who have reviewed and left comments. I really appreciate it guys and I am glad that so far you seem to be enjoying it.  
Thanks again; I luv ya all  
Harley**

**xoxoxox**

_**Whisper In The Wind;**_

_**Chapter 9;**_

_**LATER THAT NIGHT;**_

_**Leland's POV;**_

Standing in Dicey's with Claire, Ky, Chester, Faith and DL we were waiting for Jeff and Shayne to show up.

At Jeff's request Shayne had headed to the match he had tonight against Randy Orton, so we had agreed that we would meet here and have a few drinks before Jeff left the following day to head home to Cameron for a well earned rest.

I had talked to him when Shayne, Ky, Faith and Claire had headed to my sister's room to pick her something to wear for going to the match. And he had confessed that he had been on the road for about 6 months, and his body was ready to scream at him to take a break.

I couldn't imagine the touring rota that he had, different cities and towns every couple of days, must feel like you are constantly in a whirlwind without the chance of a break.

Holding my girl close to me as she swayed in time to the horror on the stage who was trying to sing Celine Dion's Think Twice and killing it spectacularly.

"I am so excited Lele," Claire hadn't managed to stop gushing from the moment she had accepted Shayne's offer to buy the tattoo shop.  
"I know baby," I chuckled finding her mood infectious.

"I love your sister," Having been drinking since we arrived to the bar, an hour and a half ago my girl was already 3 sheets to the wind.

"Mmmm," I could hardly contain my amusement as I watched her singing along to the sing and even in her drunken state she was doing a better job than the sober woman on the stage.

Turning around to listen to Chester talking about what he and Faith were planning on doing with the house that they just bought but my eyes were drawn to the entrance of the bar to see some press walking in; cameras hung over their shoulders, tape recorders and pen and pads in their hands making no effort to hide that they were obviously here to get a story.  
Moments later, Jeff and Shayne walked in to the bar looking calm and content with each other.

I knew that Shayne said she needed time to trust Jeff but from what I could see; it wasn't hard to tell that he had been completely honest with her thus far.

I could see the way he felt about her; I could see the attraction between the 2 of them and it was something that the reporters picked up on the minute they walked in to the bar.

The sound of Shayne laughing as she clung to Jeff's arm as he talked his other arm waving in an animated fashion had Shayne laughing harder still.  
"Hey guys," She was still laughing as they came to a stop next to us.  
"Hey you," I smiled hugging her, followed by Ky, Claire, Chester and finally Faith. "Hey brah," I smiled to Jeff who returned the smile.

"Hey man,"  
"Good fight?"  
"Oh my God you wouldn't believe what he did," Shayne gushed.  
"What?" I asked as one reporter came over to where we were stood at the far end of the bar talking among ourselves.

"Excuse me Shayne?" He asked looking at my sister.

Instantly Shayne's shoulders tensed and I knew that the reporter was treading on very thin ice.

"Shayne?" He repeated himself, which instantly meant that he had made a bad move.

Shayne was tolerant of most reporters but not when they invaded her time with Family and friends.  
"Yes?" Shayne asked through clenched teeth.

"Could I have a few moments of your time?"

"Does it look like I am working?" She snapped turning and glaring at him angrily.  
"I-I…I-just…"  
"What? Thought you would interrupt my time with my friends and family?" She spat. "I am not fucking public property, I am on holiday and I am out with my friends and family yet you vultures seem to think it perfectly fucking acceptable to come and harass me…no you can't have a few moments of my time," She leaned to the bar, picked up Ky's have drunk glass of JD and cola and poured the contents over the reporters head.

_**20 MINUTES LATER;**_

_**Sky's POV;**_

Jeff and Leland had finally managed to get Shayne under control as she had let rip at the reporter.

I don't think that it was anything that he had done personally; she was just feeling frustrated by the photos from the paper lately, she had thoughts of M and his wife to contend with and I just think it could have been anyone that had received the backlash from all those things.

I watched as Jeff held Shayne close giving her all the support that she craved. I could see that she was as attracted to him as he was to her.  
But what was going to happen after tonight; Jeff was heading home to Cameron tomorrow.  
Just as I turned to watch the reporters to make sure they weren't coming close to where we were, my phone started ringing.  
"Hello?" I answered as I turned back and smiled at Shayne as she let her hand rest on Jeff's leg, which I could see visibly tore through his frame.

"Ky baby…" Mike's voice filtered down the line.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked turning my body away from my friends and placed my finger in my other ear so that I could hear him properly.

"I just wanted to hear your voice beautiful,"  
"There is nothing I want to say to you…goodbye!" Hanging up, I placed my phone on silent and threw it back in to my bag.

Excusing myself I moved to the toilets in the back of the little pub and shut myself away from everyone with my thoughts on Mike and what he had wanted.

_**Shayne's POV;**_

Reaching in to Ky's bag, I pulled her phone out and got up.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked looking up at me.

"I am just stepping outside to make a call," I had known that it was Mike on the phone. There was only one person who could make my friend react the way she had. "Claire hon can you go check on Ky for me?" I asked my brother's girl.

"Sure," She smiled getting up from Leland's lap where she had been sat.

"Thanks," I smiled back at her as I squeezed past Jeff's long legs.  
"You want me to come with you?" He asked his eyes staying fixed solely on mine.  
"Sure,"  
We both headed out in to the humid night air as I pressed the call on Mike's number, Jeff handed me a cigarette, which I accepted and inhaled deeply as I waited for the man in question to answer.

"Ky," His reply was almost instant.  
"No asshole, this isn't Ky,"  
"Shayne!" He sighed heavily.

"What the fuck do you think you are playing at?" I spat him.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I asked you a fucking question and I know you fucking heard me,"  
"What has this got to do with you?"  
"She is my best friend Mike and if you think I am gonna let you walk all over her then you have another fucking thing coming,"

"Does Sky know you are calling me?" He asked completely ignoring my question which only succeeded in making me more pissed off than I had been.

"What does that have to do with what I just asked you? Answer the God damn question Mike,"  
"I am not talking to you Shay…"  
"Fine don't talk just listen and listen good because I am pretty sure that the media would love to hear all about what you have been up to Mr. Shinoda…"  
"You wouldn't…"  
"Try me asshole! You know that I am being followed around and they are actually close to me right now…"  
"All right what do you have to say?" He sighed relenting to me.  
"Good choice! You will leave Ky alone; she don't need you and you will get that bitch you call a wife to zip it and if I hear of her calling Ky again, I will do time for both of you, do you understand?"  
"But I just want to see…"  
"I don't care what you want Mike; you made your choice, now fucking deal with it and leave my friend alone,"  
"Please Shay I am not happy; I need to…"  
"You are not listening to me! Ky doesn't need you in her life, she doesn't want to talk to you…I would have thought that she had made that obvious when she hung up on you,"  
"She is just ma…"  
"NO! She isn't she wants nothing to do with you; you lied to her how is she ever meant to believe you now?" I asked and when he didn't reply I took it as a sign that he had gotten my meaning. "Now erase her number from your phone and from your wives number and forget all about her and try to get on with your life,"  
"My wife doesn't have…"  
"Yes she does Mike! She has been calling Ky and cussing her down the phone now I suggest you put a muzzle on your wife before I advise Ky to talk to the press about what happened, do you want that?"  
This was exactly what I needed, after the past month of frustration with what had happened in my own relationship and with no control over the coverage, I was taking great pleasure in this.  
"She wouldn't do that…"  
"She's been hurt Mike there is no telling what a woman scorned will do,"  
"Fine!" He snapped.

"Good boy," I laughed and hung up thankful that I had managed to hopefully make things better for my best friend.

"Damn Shay," Jeff chuckled softly as his arms encircled me firmly.  
"What?" I asked relenting in to his embrace.  
"You're fierce,"  
"Only when it comes to the people I care about," I admitted resting my head against his chest and sighing heavily.

"I can see that,"

The sound of his heart beating filled my ear and left me feeling calm and relaxed.  
"I was thinking…" He started.  
"Ut-oh!" I giggled softly.

"Oh she is full of insults tonight huh?" He laughed.  
"All right; what were you thinking?" I pulled back to look at him and could feel myself drowning in his amazing green eyes.

"Well you know that I am leaving tomorrow right?"  
"Mmhmm," I didn't want him to go.

Over the past 2 days I found that I liked him much more than I was willing to admit.

"Well why don't you come out to Cameron with me?"

"What? You can't be serious," I exclaimed watching him closely.

"Never been more serious; this would give us the chance to get to know one another a little better and I don't get any hassle with reporters at my place,"  
"But if I come back with you then you will be…"  
"I don't care; my house is on 120 acres of private property, you will be completely cut off from anyone,"  
Looking at him I could see that he was infact deadly serious, he wanted me to go home with him, at least that meant that he was single didn't it?

I didn't know what to do; I didn't know if it was a good idea to go home with him when I had only met him 2 nights ago.  
"If it will make you more comfortable why don't you invite Leland, Claire and Ky to join us?" He suggested.

Suddenly it seemed like a good idea; if I had my own friends and family around then I would feel more comfortable.  
"You really want to do this?" I looked in to his eyes again and could feel myself sinking.

What was this power that he held over me?

Did I want him to have this kind of power over me?

Could I trust him enough to succumb to it?

"Yeah; if it means that you get some peace and quiet away from the limelight then yes I want to do it; plus it will give us the chance to get to know one another,"

"And you have enough room for all of us?"  
"I have enough room for you and either Ky on her own or Leland and Claire…"  
"So where will Ky or Lele and Claire stay?" I asked as we sat down on the edge of the curb. I took the cigarette that he handed out to me and lit up.

"They can stay with either Matt or my Dad…Matt is probably the best bet…"  
"Shouldn't you call to check with him?" I asked watching him closely.

I didn't want to get there and then have someone have to find a hotel or B & B. That wasn't what I was about; I wouldn't take someone somewhere without having a definite plan set out.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

I could feel her resolve weakening and I knew that if I wanted her to come I would have to call Matt and check with him.

"I know that he will be ok with it baby,"  
"Just check for me, please?" She asked inhaling deeply on her cigarette; holding the smoke inside for a few moments before she blew out perfectly shaped rings.

"Ok," I smiled pulling my phone from my pocket and searching for my big brother's number.

"Thank you Jeff," She whispered as some of the reporters came piling out of the bar where we had left our friends. "I don't fucking believe this," She muttered.

Gently I reached for her free hand and pulled her close to me, wanting nothing more than to protect her from all this crap, the girl had been through enough, she had, had enough media attention to last her a lifetime and if coming home with me meant that she could get some form of peace then I was happy to help.  
"Hey Skittles, how's it going?" Shannon answered.  
"Hey POP whatchya doin' answering my brother's phone,"  
"He's in the can man! How you doing?" Shannon was mine and Matt's childhood friend and we were as tight as we always had been.

"I'm good…"  
"And Shayne?"  
I should have known that he would know, after all the photos had made it to LA why not Cameron too?

"She's good,"  
"You're one lucky dude you know that?"  
"I do," I smiled at my new friend to see her watching me closely trying her hardest to focus on anything other than the reporters who had gathered at a safe distance.

"Here's your brother; talk to you soon dude,"  
"Will do,"  
I kept Shayne's gaze, wanting her to feel comfortable and hoping that she knew when she was with me, she was safe.

"Hey Jeff,"  
"Matt hey, how's it going cous?" I asked smiling at Shayne who smiled back so brightly that I was momentarily disorientated by how stunning this woman really was.

"Not as good as you obviously," He chuckled. "I saw the photos in the paper little brother and I would say that you and a certain HOT model have been getting close huh?"  
"Mmmm,"  
"She's there with you ain't she?"  
"Mmhmm,"  
"Ok so what you calling me for? To rub it in my face that you finally got a hot chick?"  
"No," I chuckled softly.

Matt had always ribbed me about my choice in women. Matt had never thought one of my girlfriends were pretty and he enjoyed rubbing it in my face and teasing me with it.

"So what can I do for ya?"  
"Well I want to take Shayne home with me…"  
"Home with you…? What is she a pet?" He laughed.

"Very funny!" I grumped.  
"Sorry, carry on! What's going on?" He asked me.

"Well she is getting a lot of hassle from the press…I wanted to take her home with me so she could maybe get some peace but would it be ok if some of her friends stayed with you?"  
"How many friends? And are they models?" He chuckled.

"No it's actually her brother and his girl,"  
I figured that Shayne would feel more comfortable if she had her best friend with her rather than her brother; 'cos despite how much she loved her brother I knew that she felt smothered by him sometimes.

"You like this girl?" Matt asked me.  
"I do…"  
"It's been a while since you even looked at a girl; you sure you're not setting yourself up for a fall?"  
"Meaning?" I asked still watching Shayne closely, trying to ease her uneasiness in any way that I could. Tenderly rubbing my thumb over the exposed flesh of her hand that was gripping tightly to my own.

"Well it is obvious that she has just split up with M…I guess I am worried that she hasn't really split up with him and I don't want to see you getting hurt again Jeff,"  
"She isn't…it's over," I replied.

"You're sure?"  
"Mmhmm completely,"  
"Then if you want her to come back with you; there seems to be nothing I could say to change your mind and if she needs some of her own friends with her then just bring them on out,"  
"Thanks Matt, you're the best!"  
"Now there is something I don't hear from you…it must be love!" He chuckled heartily.

"Oh stop it," I laughed back. "Look I am gonna have to run thanks for this man,"  
"No worries, we will see you soon,"  
"K see ya,"  
Hanging up I placed my phone back in to my pocket and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, holding her as close as humanly possible without hurting her.

"My big brother says more the merrier,"  
"Thank you Jeff! You have no idea what this means to me,"  
"I have an idea tiny," I tenderly placed my lips to her head and kissed her affectionately. "But lets get inside and ask the others what they think; yeah?"  
"Sure,"  
Once we stepped inside the bar, we moved to her friends and family where we informed them of the plan.

Sky was instantly on board, but Claire and Leland needed to clear it with their bosses and it was far too late to call now so we resided to the fact that we had to wait until the morning.

So for now we settled down to enjoy the rest of our night.

**R/N - Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!**

Thanks guys; luv ya all

**Harley  
xoxoxox**


	10. Chapter 10

Whisper In The Wind; **You guys are the BEST!! And I luv ya all for your amazing support; it means more than i can say. I just wanted to say that I have just began to post my new fic its called Lips Of An Angel and i hope that you will check it out and love it as much as you seem to love this one.  
Now with that said on with the show.  
Thanks again; you guys really are amazing.  
Harley  
xoxoxox**

_**Whisper In The Wind;**_

_**Chapter 10;**_

_**THE FOLLOWING MORNING;**_

_**Shayne's POV;**_

Thumping in my head woke me from my slumber in time to hear my phone ringing and instantly it was like nails on a chalk board.

Snatching my cell from the nightstand, I answered it at the same time as I pulled the covers over my head.

"I hope this call is worth dying for?" I grumped in to the phone.

"Hey beautiful," Jeff chuckled in to the phone.

"Mmmm hey, what's going on?" I asked tucking the covers under my head hoping against hope that the sunlight wouldn't wake me.

"Nothing much I was just calling to see if you guys were going to be coming back with me?"

"Oh I don't know yet Jeff; what time is it?"

"It's midday! Is someone feeling hung over?" He asked his amusement evident in his soft voice.

"Fuck; like you wouldn't believe…how much did I drink?" I asked my eyes squinting to stay open.

"Well you consumed about half of a bottle of Jack," He laughed hard.

"My God; why isn't my liver lying on the bed next to me; calling me an asshole?" I groaned as my head threatened to explode on the spot.

"It's not?" He laughed a little harder.  
"You like taking comfort in the fact that I am suffering huh?"

"No baby; you're just funny when you're drunk,"  
"Oh God what did I do?"

Finally feeling brave, I pulled the covers back from my body and suddenly wished that I hadn't as my head pounded angrily in protest.

"Uhm let's see…you got on the pool table and started to do a sexy little dance…"  
"Oh I did huh?" Trying in desperate vain to remember what I had done the previous night but it was a complete blank.

"Mmhmm; Chester and I had to pull you off the table when you started to strip though…"  
"I DID WHAT?" Sitting bolt upright as it started to come back to me.  
"It's ok tiny, we caught you before you could remove anything," He chuckled at my sudden embarrassment.

"Jeff I'm sorry…I'm not normally like that," Letting my head rest in my hand, as the thumping continued on in a powerful, rhythmic march against my skull.

"I know baby, you just needed to let off steam and those fucking vultures weren't making things any easier for you,"  
"Thanks for understanding," I mumbled feeling the heat stinging my face.

"You're welcome,"  
"Ok let me go shower and get dressed then I will see what the word is yeah?"

"What the hell are you trying to do to me?" He growled softly.

"Sorry?"  
"Now I am gonna be plagued with images of you in the shower…"  
"You are huh?" I giggled softly feeling my heart now racing in time to the powerful beat in my head.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't attracted to Jeff, the connection between us seemed to be growing at a rapid rate. Then almost instantly my mind was recalling the way he looked last night; his long legs covered by a snuggly fitted pair of stone washed jeans and a white vest top clung to his upper body showing off the chiseled form of his upper body.

The way his hair was pulled back in to a pony tail; the blond, purple and blue highlights shining brightly in the dim light of the bar we had stayed at until closing time.

"Mmhmm…I am gonna be tortured all day now,"  
"Well have you had your shower yet?" I asked shyly.

"Nope,"  
"Are you having a shower soon?"  
"I was gonna head in there once I had talked to you,"  
"There you go now I am gonna be as tortured as you…"  
"Oh really?" He chuckled softly.

"Mmhmm! Thoughts of you all wet…that is enough to cause an accident babe," I purred; trying to sound sexy but the pounding in my head made me feel more like Shrek.

"Touché," He laughed.

"Ok well let me go and I will call you back in an hour or so yeah?"

"You got it beautiful," He whispered softly causing every inch of my body to tremble out of control.

"Bye handsome,"  
"Bye sweetie," He hung up leaving the dial tone ringing in my ear and somehow making my head pulsate even harder than before.

Nothing had changed for me, I still needed to take this slow but I was attracted to him in a way that left me confused. I had never felt such a strong almost animalistic pull to a man before.  
And that scared me, I was just out of a relationship where I was the one left feeling like the bad guy, like I had done something wrong and nothing anyone said to me, made me feel any different.

_**AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

I had been thinking about Shayne all night, and since I had talked to her, I hadn't been able to stop thinking about her.

Remembering the way she danced on the pool table the previous night seemed to torture me.

The way her hips moved, the way she let go and let her body move in time to the sexy beat of the music.

It had been obvious to me that she had needed to let her hair down, that she needed to forget about the past month of her life and just enjoy being a single 20 year old.

And we had been happy to grant her that need but the minute she had started to pull her top up her body, Chester and I had reacted quicker than I knew I was capable of and managed to intervene before she had done something that she would have regretted come morning.

My mind seemed to be able to conjure up her image easily as if it were looking at a photo. The way the floor length dark denim skirt had covered her legs; hiding their beauty from view, the way her black halter top accented her amazing upper body; the way her breasts seemed to stay hidden under the material but popped up in the middle, showing off a cleavage that could render a grown man to his knees.

There was no doubt in my head that I wanted this girl; but then again half the men in the world wanted her but I was the one getting to spend all this time with her.

And from the way she talked this morning, it was becoming slowly apparent that she wanted me too.

But I knew it would be a long time before she would let go and succumb to the things that we were feeling for each other. Because trust was important to her and trust couldn't just come straight away, it was something that we both had to work on.

The sound of my phone ringing interrupted my train of thought, throwing myself across the bed, I grabbed it from the nightstand and checked caller ID to see Shayne's name flashing waiting to be answered.

"Hey, hey beautiful! You ok?" I asked softly.

"Mmhmm! I feel a little more human now," She laughed causing me to drown in the amazing sound.

I couldn't believe that I was this far gone already; but damn it there was just something about this girl that had me sinking quickly.

"Good I am glad to hear it tiny,"  
"Thanks! So I just talked with Leland and Claire and they are both on board,"  
"Great, so do you want me to call the airline and see if I can get you on the same flight as me?"  
"Well when is your flight?" She asked as the sound of her lighting a cigarette filtered down the connection causing me to reach for my own smokes.

"I have to be at the airport for 9," I informed her as I lit up my own cigarette. "My flight is at 11,"  
"Ok yeah that would be perfect," She replied. "If you don't mind?"  
"Not at all sweetness, I will call you right back ok?"  
"Okay dokay, talk to you in a few then,"  
"K bye,"  
"See ya,"  
Hanging up, I moved to the hotel phone and dialed the front desk asking them to connect me with the airport.

As I waited for the call to be answered, I thought about Shayne and all the things that she had been through lately. I don't think I could be more impressed with the way that she was handling it.

Not letting it get her down too much; sure she had her weak moments but that was to be expected considering everything that had gone down. But for the most part she was dealing with everything really well, holding her head high she refused to let anyone see that they were getting to her especially the media.

Last night had been a testament to that.

Finally a female voice answered the phone and I put all thoughts of Shayne to the back of my mind as I talked to the woman on the other end of the line.

_**A FEW HOURS LATER;**_

_**Sky's POV;**_

Jeff had called Shayne and informed her that he had managed to secure us all tickets on the same flight as him at 11 tonight so here we all were packing up and getting ready to head to Cameron, North Carolina with the man who without a doubt had managed to help Shayne start to put the events of the past few months behind her.

Chester and Faith were heading back to LA in an hour so Leland had driven them to the airport while, Shayne, Claire and I got everything ready here.

"What do you think is gonna happen on this trip?" Claire asked Shayne as we all fell down on to the sofa, having gotten everything sorted in to bags and zipped them up.

We were finally ready to go, and I could see that Shayne was excited even if she were slightly apprehensive about it.

"I don't know to be honest; I just…I want to get away from this fucking media circus and maybe get my head straight…get past all the things that M and his wife have said, start my life over on my own you know?"  
"I can understand that hon," Claire smiled.

When Claire had told Paul about accepting his offer to buy the business with the help of Shayne; he had instantly been happy for his employee and told her to take a month off before taking over, which had worked perfectly fine for us heading out to Carolina.

"And with Jeff?" I asked watching my best friend closely.

"I don't know…" She reached to the table for the smokes and handed them out.  
"You like him?" Claire asked.  
"I do…I think that he is an awesome guy, he gets me, he understands where I am coming from and he supports me you know? I never really had that before," Shayne admitted as she blushed a crimson color.  
"But?" I said knowing my friend far better than she knew.

"Excuse me?"  
"You're thinking but…" I informed her as she looked at me questioningly. "I can see it on your face hon,"  
"You know that you know me too well right?" She laughed softly rolling her cigarette around the walls of the ashtray.  
"I know but come on spill it,"  
"I just think…I can't stop thinking that it is too soon,"  
"Too soon for what exactly?"  
"To be attracted to someone…to feel a connection growing; I mean I was with M for 6 months and we only really split up a month ago…shouldn't I still be in mourning or something?"  
"Shayne honey; he didn't die although…"  
"I know he didn't die but it just feels wrong to feel attracted to someone so quickly," She admitted trying to get her feelings across.  
"Well maybe but when there is a connection with someone; it is what it is you know? I mean its not like Jeff is married; he is single and I don't think that you realize just how in to you he is," Claire announced.

Shayne went to open her mouth but the doorbell rang and put an end to the conversation that we had been having.  
"I'll get it," Shayne smiled getting up from the sofa and heading towards the door.

"Why do I get the impression that she is happy that she didn't have to answer that question?" Claire asked me quietly.  
"Probably 'cos you're right," I laughed softly. "Shayne is insufferable sometimes…"  
"Like I hadn't noticed," She laughed softly.

"It's hard to miss," I laughed a little harder thinking of my best friend.

Insufferable wasn't the right word but there didn't seem to be a better way to describe my friend. When you thought you knew her, you didn't really know her because she held a lot of herself back, it was hard for her to be open with people especially men considering everything that she had been through it was surprising that she was as open as she was.

The sound of my phone beeping with a text message, I reached forward and grabbed my phone; opening the message I could hardly believe what I was reading.

_**Shayne's POV;**_

Jeff stood on the doorstep with his bag flung over his shoulder and another at his feet.

"Hey you," I smiled as he gently pulled me in to a hug.  
"Wow," He chuckled.  
"What?" I asked pulling back to look at him.

"I thought that you would have looked like hell but damn you look good tiny,"  
"Thanks I think," I giggled feeling the heat stinging my face.

"I meant it as a compliment! With the amount of alcohol you put away last night and how rough you sounded this morning I was expecting to see a very tired, very ill looking Shayne Baker but damn…it is no wonder you are a model honey…"  
"Oh stop!" I blushed more deeply as I pulled the door open further so that he could come in.

"SHAYNE?" Sky called out.  
"YEAH HON?" I called back.  
"CAN YOU COME HERE?"

Grabbing Jeff's bag that was on the doorstep, I pulled it inside after him and closed the door.

Moving in to the living room to see my friend pacing the room with her phone in her hand.  
"You want to explain this to me?" She asked handing it to me.

Looking at the open text message,

'_Ky I am so sorry. Shayne told me that Anna has been calling u; I had no idea that she had ur number. I am sorry I won't b calling u again, Shayne explained things 2 me. I never meant 2 hurt u, sorry. Luv always M xoxox'_

Handing the phone back to my friend I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders.  
"I couldn't let him keep doing this to you hon," I said trying to explain how I felt wasn't easy for me, but my friends and Family all knew that I was fiercely protective of them and would do anything that I could to help.

Moving to me she hugged me tightly; an act that I wasn't expecting, so it took me by surprise.  
"Thank you," She whispered softly in my ear.  
"You're not mad?" I asked pulling back and looking at her.

"No," She shock her head in agreement with her words as she closed her phone and threw it to the sofa. "I don't know what I would do without…your support means more than you know!" She said as her tears filled her eyes.

"Hey none of that…" I reached to the box of tissues on the table and handed her one to wipe her eyes. "I just did what I had too hon, there was no way that I was going to let him continue to do this to you,"  
"Thank you anyway,"  
"You're welcome!" I smiled as Jeff said hi to my friends; I moved to the kitchen to make coffee and was followed by him.

"You ok?" He asked placing his hand on the small of my back.  
"Mmhmm! I am just glad that she…I would do anything for the people that I care about…"  
"I know I can see that honey; its one of the things that makes you the amazing woman that you are,"  
Claire's words rang through my head; _'You just don't realize how in to you he is,' _was she right?

"What's on your mind beautiful?" He asked resting his back on the counter where I was preparing the coffee.

"Just thinking about things,"  
"Anything you want to share?"  
"Not right now if you don't mind,"  
"Not at all princess! But if you ever want to share you know where I am right?"

"I do," Placing my hand on his huge forearm and feeling the muscles begin to ripple under my touch, sent my heart racing out of control. "Thank you,"  
"Anytime," He leaned down and kissed my cheek affectionately.

"So what is gonna happen when we get to Carolina?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well I called Shannon this morning after I talked to you and he is gonna meet us at the airport, get us all back to my place,"  
"Shannon?"  
"Yeah Shannon Moore remember I told you about him?"  
"Oh yeah I remember. And your brother is really ok about putting up Leland and Claire?"  
"He's looking forward to it, he watches Dog a lot so he is _'really' _excited about it,"  
"I don't know how I can thank you for doing this for me," I said as we waited for the kettle to boil.

"That smile is more than thanks enough sweetie," He gently cupped my face; pulling me close to him until I was pressed hard against his large, hard frame.

Swallowing hard, I thought that he was going to kiss me but he didn't; he just held me close and let the chemistry build between us, until my lips literally felt like they were throbbing from a desire for him to kiss me.

"You ok?" He asked softly as his thumb tenderly caressed over my cheek.

"Mmhmm," I admitted.  
What the hell was happening to me?

Was I really ready to let something happen?

Was I willing to put myself out there with the risk of getting hurt again?

But as I looked in to his amazing green eyes I got the distinct impression that this man would never hurt me.

And even as I thought it I could have slapped myself because I had thought that way with M; I had thought that I was safe with him, that I had finally found a man who wouldn't lie to me, but he had been everything that I had thought he wasn't.

It still left a bitter taste in my mouth; after Steven I had sworn that I would never allow a man to have compete control over me again but M had breezed in to my life with such a carefree attitude and understanding that I had found myself opening up to him more than I had with anyone.

And I had, had all of that thrown back in my face and there wasn't anything I could do to change the overwhelming sense of disappointment that flowed through me.

Looking back in to Jeff's eyes I felt like I was drowning; instantly forgetting all the hurt of the past and I figured that I was really in trouble with this guy and there didn't seem to be anything that I could do to stop it from happening.

**R/N - Please enjoy and remember if you want more...REVIEW!!**

**Thanks again guys; I luv ya all.**

**Harley  
xoxoxox**


	11. Chapter 11

Whisper In The Wind;

_**Whisper In The Wind;**_

_**Chapter 11;**_

_**6AM THE FOLLOWING MORNING; NORTH CAROLINA;**_

_**Shannon's POV;**_

I didn't mind helping out Jeff but damn why did it have to be so early in the morning.

If it had been just him I would have told him to fuck off but he had guests coming in with him and the least I could do was ensure that they had a ride home.

Standing in the airport waiting for their flight to get in, I thought about Shayne Baker; Jeff had always been a fan of her. It wasn't hard to see why though; she was stunning, with long dark hair that was highlighted with vibrant purple and red panels, her dark eyes holding a hint of sexiness that could render a grown man in to a bubbling idiot.

A body that wasn't like most models; Shayne was defined in ways that should be illegal. But now that Jeff was interested in her, interested in having her in his life, I had to find a way to stop thinking about her like that.

I wasn't the guy who muscled in on a friends girl, it had never been my style and I had, had Jeff as my friend since we were kids and I didn't plan on that changing for no woman no matter how beautiful she was.

Finally their plane landed and I watched as it turned round on the runway positioning next to the connection to the airport.

People were coming and going about their business unaware that 2 of the hottest models were coming to town.

Sky Daniels had been around the same length of time as Shayne and the 2 worked together often making them the most sought after models in the business.

"Shannon," Jeff was suddenly in front of me waving his hand trying to catch my attention.  
"Sorry man," I snapped back to the present to see Jeff stood with Shayne at his side; their hands clasped together tightly and Sky, Leland and another beautiful girl that I instantly recognized as the girl who worked for Paul in Hawaii at his tattoo shop, her name was Claire and I swore she was just as beautiful as Sky and Shayne.

"You tired dude?" Jeff laughed as he gently pulled Shayne to his side.

"Yeah what the fuck time do you call this?" I asked watching as Jeff gave Shayne all the comfort and reassurance that she needed as she looked at me shyly.

It wasn't hard to see that the events of the past month were getting to her but she was still easily one of the most beautiful women that I had ever seen.

"Sorry it was the only flight that we could get," He laughed letting go of Shayne's hand and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Suck it up,"  
"Yeah, yeah…like you would if you were put in this position?" I laughed punching his arm playfully.

Jeff introduced me to his companions and that took a little over 20 minutes then we were finally on our way, my bed was calling to me, as sleep circled me getting ready to drag me away.

_**20 MINUTES LATER;**_

_**Claire's POV;**_

Jeff and Shayne had headed back to the Hardy property in Jeff's corvette that had been at the airport where he had left it when he had headed out on tour with the WWE.

So Shannon took, Sky, Leland and I back to the property which took 20 minutes to get too and by the time we arrived it was hitting 7am.

Jeff's corvette pulled up behind Shannon's hummer as he parked it on the grass at the side of a beautiful huge house that lay silent and calm.

"Thanks," Leland smiled at Shannon as he turned and told us we were here.  
"You're welcome dude," He smiled happily.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Yeah thanks," Sky smiled as he turned to look at her in the passenger seat and I could see that he was attracted to her but Sky wasn't in the right place to allow herself to feel anything for anyone right now.

"You're welcome," He smiled pulling his key out of the ignition and climbing out of the hummer at the same time as Shayne and Jeff climbed out of his corvette.

"Damn Shannon when was the last time you washed this thing?" Jeff asked as he, Shannon and Leland began unloading our luggage out of the boot.

"Fuck off dude!" Shannon grumped as the sound of the door inside the open garage opening reached us where we were stood unloading the bags and transporting Ky's luggage to Jeff's corvette to be taken to his place.

"Hey brother," A huge man with jet black hair walked out of the garage and joined us in the small parking area.

"Hey Matt," Jeff hugged his brother happily.

It was obvious to see that they were tight, and that Jeff was glad to finally be home and it wasn't hard to see why; this place was deserted and it gave off the feeling of peace and calmness that had me wanting nothing more than to crawl in to bed and snuggle in to my mans side and fall asleep.

_**AN HOUR LATER;**_

_**Shayne's POV;**_

Jeff had introduced us to his brother and we had stood around chatting for a bit. Matt was interested in the whole bail bond thing so he and my brother had struck up a conversation quite quickly and they barely noticed when Ky, Jeff and I had said goodbye to Claire and headed home to Jeff's place.

I was surprised that after seeing Matt's house, to find that Jeff's house was literally 2 caravans molded together making one big house.

I had known that Jeff wasn't in to material things but I hadn't realized that he was this humble.

I had figured that he would have a huge house with all mod coms but he was basically a simple guy who felt like he didn't need all those types of mod coms that most people took for granted.

Ky excused herself and headed to the bedroom that Jeff had shown was hers. Leaving Jeff and I alone.

I was pumped there was no way that I could sleep now.

"So are you gonna show me around?" I asked stuffing my hands in my jean pockets.

"You're not tired?" He asked mirroring my own movements.

"Not at all," I smiled at him.

"Me either," He smiled back. "Why don't I show you around outside?"  
"Sure,"  
Following behind him until we reached the kitchen and he pulled open the French doors that led out on to a balcony and instantly a little Jack Russell came running towards us.

"This is Jack," Jeff informed me capturing the dog in his arms and lifting him up in to his embrace.

"Hey Jack," I moved toward the dog and held my hand out for him to sniff.  
"Be careful," Jeff informed me. "He's still a pup and tends to bite people he doesn't know; it's not hard bites but…"  
"Ok," I smiled as Jack sniffed my hand then started licking the flesh.  
"What…?" I could hear the amazement in Jeff's voice as Jack struggled to get out of his grasp and in to mine.

Taking a hold of the dog he started licking my face affectionately as I giggled.  
"I don't understand…he is never like that with people he has just met,"  
"What can I say? I love him and he obviously likes me…"  
"Hon I would say that he loves you," He smiled as he began to lead the way down the steps that led to the decking.

Holding on to Jack as he seemed to snuggle in to the crook in my arm; resting his head on my shoulder as I followed his Dad along the bottom of the balcony to the side of the house.

I listened as Jeff told me that he was building his own motocross strip and pointing to the land that was across from the front of the house, dips and dives were already dug out and there was a huge ramp to the left of where we were stood; it was covered with wood that was decorated in graffiti.

"This is amazing Jeff; you did all this on your own?" I asked looking around taking in everything about his small stretch of the land that was owned by him, his brother and their Father.

"Mmhmm, you really like it?" He asked sounding shocked.  
"Of course, why?"  
"Most of the girls that I have shown this place too haven't been as…they haven't found it as amazing as you seem too," The heat flushed his face brightly.  
"Well I do love it, I think it looks awesome, I would love to have a go on that motocross track…"  
"You ride?" He asked sounding shocked yet again.  
"Mmhmm," I smiled happily at him.

"Then how about we go take a ride?"  
"Now?" I asked.  
"Mmhmm, you chicken?" He teased.  
"Are you?"  
"Ut-uh! I want to see what you can do!" He headed back to the dune buggies and the motocross bike that sat along side his Ninja motorbike.

"Oh you do huh?" I giggled placing Jack down on the ground and he looked up at me with big brown eyes. "Sorry big guy," I knelt down and petted his head softly then stood back up as Jeff came back with the keys to the dirt bike and one of the dune buggies.

_**AN HOUR LATER;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

I had been surprised when Shayne said that she rode, most of the girls I had been with hadn't liked the whole motocross idea and had shied away from it.

But watching Shayne as she elevated the bike in the air as she cleared the dip in the course I was building it was obvious to see that she was good at this.

I had been sat on the dune buggy for about 40 minutes just watching as she repeated the course over and over; each time getting more and more used to the way it was laid out until she had finally turned the bike around and started going back in the opposite direction.

This girl was something else; I had known that when we were in Hawaii but seeing her now, free to be the woman she was without the constraints of the media breathing down her neck it was obvious to see that she was an amazing woman.

The sound of a car pulling in to my side of the property tore my attention away from Shayne to look over to see Matt, Claire and Leland climbing out of Matt's car.

"Hey guys," I waved them over to where I was sat on the buggy at the sidelines of the track.  
"Hey what's going on?" Matt asked as the 3 of them approached. "Woah who is that?" Matt asked catching sight of Shayne as she flew in to the air. "Is that Shayne?"  
"Mmhmm," Leland said instantly recognizing his sister.

"Wow," Matt said watching as she turned the bike and headed towards us.

"Jeff that…is the most awesome thing I have done in the longest time," She smiled pulling the helmet off and shaking her hair free.

"I'm glad you enjoyed honey, you're good," I smiled as she grabbed my pack of cigarettes from my buggy and helped herself to one.

"Thanks," She blushed. "Hey guys," She smiled as if noticing them for the first time.

"Hey," Matt smiled.

Leland and Claire both smiled and greeted their friend and sister.

I watched as she talked with them as Matt hung to my side, watching them too.

"You really like her huh?"  
"More than I was aware of," I admitted quietly.

"I think that's great dude," He smiled as Shayne glanced over at us. "I think after Katrina you deserve someone who…I can see that she likes you too,"  
"You can?" I asked watching her as she ran her hands through her now shorter hair.

"Mmhmm," He replied then turned back to me. "Gimmie a shot of this thing?"  
"Sure," I started the engine by slamming my foot down on the throttle for him and climbed off letting him take over and off he went.  
Moving over to Shayne's side and leaned on the bike.

"Oh I have company," She smiled placing her helmet back on and smiled at me before pulling down the visor and taking off.

_**2 HOURS LATER;**_

_**Sky's POV;**_

I had slept like a baby but had woken abruptly and couldn't get back to sleep. So I climbed out of bed and moved in to the main area of the house that Jeff had built.

I liked the fact that it wasn't flash and it was original to say the least. Not at all what I had expected.

The house lay silent and as I moved to the window in the living area of the caravans that were molded together, I could see Jeff, Leland and Claire stood at the side of a huge motocross track.

A dirt bike went flying past them and I knew that it was Shayne; she had always loved motorbikes and anything to do with them, she had her own Harley in LA and she loved to go to races and loved the whole scene.

Shayne was instantly followed by a dune buggy and it was hard to tell but I thought that it was Matt.

As he tried to lift the front of the buggy off the ground it flipped backwards and threw him off.

Pulling the front door open, I moved over to where they were all checking on Matt and reached them at the same time as Shay coming back and killed the engine.

"Matt you ok dude?" Shayne laughed leaning down next to him.

"I'm good princess," He chuckled softly making no effort to get up from where he was sprawled on the dirt.

"What y'all doing out here?" I yawned as my body stretched.

"We're having fun," Shayne laughed as Matt pulled her down next to him.

Sitting on the dirt she smiled up at me as Matt followed her gaze to me and smiled widely.  
"Your friend caused me an injury…! I may never wrestle again," Matt grinned mischievously.  
"Awe dude you know you're faking," Shayne punched his arm playfully obviously feeling comfortable already; her posture was more relaxed than I had seen in the past month or so.

"Am not!" He chided her causing her to laugh.  
"I didn't make you try to copy my moves dude,"  
"She's right Matt," Jeff laughed looking down to his brother and his new friend.

"See even your brother agrees that you can't keep up with me," Shayne ribbed Matt jokingly.

"HEY! Ouch!" Matt mocked hurt as everyone started laughing.

"So what else you got for us to do babe?" Shayne smiled at Matt then smiled up at Jeff.

"There is tons for us to do around here; but maybe we should leave some of it for later," Matt announced.

"Why chicken that I might hurt you some more?" Shayne giggled.

"This woman has a mean streak," Matt pouted as Jeff helped Shayne to her feet.

The 6 of us slowly made our way back to the house, and out on to the back decking where there was a huge BBQ and loungers placed around the space and a table and chairs centered in the middle.

Looking out to the woods that surrounded the back of the house, it was easy to see why Jeff had suggested that Shayne come here; there was no way that she would be bothered while on the property.

_**HALF AN HOUR LATER;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

I was grateful that Shayne got along with my brother; it meant that hanging out with her wouldn't be too problematic, I could hang with her and have her with me and my friends.

I had to admit that I found I was more drawn to her than I had been before. Seeing that she wasn't afraid to do anything was an attractive quality that I found myself drowning in.

Sky had headed back to bed after 15 minutes of hanging out with us, she was beat and I had to admit that I was surprised that Shayne wasn't ready to give in to sleep either.

But she was sat with Matt and Claire, and there seemed to be no sight of her crashing and burning.

"You ok man?" Leland asked sitting down next to me.

"Mmhmm," I smiled at him. "It is hard to believe that she is the same woman that was in Hawaii you know?"  
"I know! But you have given her the option to get back to the woman that she is…"  
"She was always like this?"  
"Oh God yeah; she is a tomboy at heart Jeff! Anything that people tell her isn't acceptable for women to do she will prove them wrong,"  
"I can see that," I chuckled softly as she challenged Matt to an arm wrestle.

Matt glanced over to me and smiled and I knew in that moment that meant that he liked her too. Not in the way that I liked her because me and my brother didn't have the same taste in women but he liked the woman that she was.

I watched as he shrugged his shoulders and asked if she was sure causing her to laugh and nod her head yes.

I watched in interest as he placed his hand in to hers and they positioned themselves getting ready to see who had the most strength I could see that he was over confident as she looked over to me and smiled.

As it started I could see that Matt was slightly taken aback by her strength. There was no way that she was going to win but it was apparent that she had a strength that my brother hadn't counted on.

I could see his muscles flexing as he tried hard to keep his arm vertical. Having not been willing for such strength in her he hadn't prepared himself correctly and I could see his arm start to bend in favor of Shayne.

"Come on Matt; you aren't giving me privileges 'cos I am a woman are you?" Shayne asked holding his gaze.

"I'm trying not too," He gasped as he finally managed to get his arm back in to a vertical position.

"That's better," She smiled her own muscles visible as she fought to keep her own arm in the position that they started in.

Finally it ended with Matt winning but I could see that he had, had to work for it.

"Now I have to redeem my name…anything else we can do?" Shayne smiled at me.

"Damn she's strong dude," Matt said moving over to where I was sat with Leland.

"You have no idea," Leland chuckled. "She didn't hurt you too much though?"  
"No but damn I really had to fight for that one," He chuckled as Shayne got to her feet with no sign of her fading in sight she wanted to do something and asked what else we could get up too.

Admiring her spirit I suggested we take the dune buggies out for a ride and she was instantly up for it. Looking at Leland, Claire and Matt who all nodded and off we went to have fun.

**R/N - Please enjoy; you guys are amazingly brilliantly awesome!! I luv ya all and please remember to...REVIEW!!**

**Thanks again for all the awesome feedback and reviews and comments that you have given this far.**

**Harley  
xoxoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

Whisper In The Wind;

_**Whisper In The Wind;**_

_**Chapter 12;**_

_**A WEEK LATER;**_

_**Shayne's POV;**_

Claire had really hit it off with Shannon and was currently temping in Shannon's tattoo shop; Gas Chamber Ink while one of Shannon's regular tattoo guys was out sick.

I had even had her give me a new tattoo in the shop, which I had loved and when Claire and I talked we both agreed that we wanted the shop in Hawaii to look similar to Shannon's.

The décor was a deep purple, with black fixtures and fittings and booths set up for each tattoo artist. The atmosphere in the shop was calm and comforting, to feel relaxed in a tattoo shop was something that Claire and I both agreed was a priority.

So while Claire was working today, Jeff, Sky, Matt, Shannon, and Leland were meeting in town to celebrate Matt's dog Lucas' birthday.

I had to laugh because Matt called his little dog his son; spoiling the dog as if he were human indeed so at Matt's request we were meeting at CJ's to have a birthday lunch then taking Lucas to the pet store to spoil him and finally to the park to let him have a run around with Jack.

This was the first time I had been out since getting here to Cameron. I had been out on the Hardy property but out in public wasn't something I had ventured in to, except when I had gone to Gas Chamber to get tattooed.

And I would be lying if I said that I wasn't feeling slightly apprehensive. I would have much preferred to stay at the Hardy property but I had, had no option but to join them.

Matt had told me that if I wasn't there he was officially taking the title of Lucas' Aunt away from me.

Sky parked Jeff's corvette along side Matt's as I pulled Jeff's ninja along side the corvette and killed the engine as Ky climbed out from behind the wheel of the car, Jack jumping down at her side from the drivers side then toddled over to where I was and looked up at me with huge brown eyes that I could never say no too.

Leaning down as Jeff climbed off the back, I picked Jack up in to my arms and he started licking my face happily.  
"Why is Lucas in Matt's car?" I asked glancing in to Matt's corvette and seeing Lucas scrambling against the open window trying to catch our attention.

"I don't think he will be allowed to have a dog in there," Jeff said moving to the door and pulling it open; Lucas clad in a little birthday boy hat came toddling over to me too.

It had been apparent from the moment I had arrived that the Hardy animals liked me; I couldn't go anywhere at home without Jack at my feet.

Whether it was sitting on the sofa in the living room; Jack would climb up on to the sofa and lie down on my lap, to whether I was going to the bathroom; Jack would toddle along and sit outside waiting for me, to going to bed at night; Jack would curl up next to me and sleep with his gorgeous little head facing me.

Jeff was always joking that he felt like he wasn't needed anymore, causing me to laugh and tell him that the minute I left, whenever that would be, Jack would forget all about me and be happy with his Dad again.

"Just put Jack in Matt's corvette that way Lucas has some company," Jeff smiled at me.  
"Actually; would you guys mind if I sat out here for a bit?" I asked looking from Jeff to Sky.

Both exchanged looks and Jeff moved so that he was knelt in front of me where I had sat down on Matt's driver's seat in his corvette.

"Shay baby; you can't…"  
"I'm not!" I knew what he had been about to say and it wasn't about that; it wasn't about me trying not to be seen.

"Then why would you want to stay out here…?"  
"I don't know; I just…I need space; it's not that you don't give me that or your friends don't give me that I just need…I'm not used to this Jeff," I tried my hardest to explain but it wasn't coming out the way that I wanted it too.

Sky nodded; instantly getting it she moved away to the door that led in to the restaurant and disappeared from view.

"Used to what baby?" He asked resting his hands on my legs and watching me closely.

The truth was, I had grown more attached to Jeff than I had thought it was possible too, I found that I loved hanging out with him, I could feel my trust in him growing, the connection we shared just seemed to be getting stronger and stronger with every passing day.

"To having…to being with someone all the time, I am used to having my own space you know? And it's not that I don't like having you around or like hanging out with your friends and Family 'cos I love them all but I just need a few minutes to catch my bearings…can you understand that?"  
"Of course I can sweetie; you take as long as you need ok?" He leaned towards me and kissed my forehead affectionately.

"Thanks," I let my hand softly cup his face as he smiled brightly at me.  
"Not a problem beautiful! Do you think you will come in at all or do you want me to grab you a doggy bag…excuse the pun!" He chuckled softly his eyes never once leaving mine.

I knew that I was still as attracted to this man as I had ever been. The way he supported any decision that I wanted to make, the way his eyes seemed to hold the kind of understanding that I had never experienced before; it was all things that I was attracted to.

Then there were his handsome looks that did little to calm the raging fire that seemed to burn every time he was close to me; which seemed to be always; so it was like a never ending torture that I couldn't seem to get relief from.

"A doggy bag would be fine with me babe," I giggled softly.  
"You got it, you want anything specific?"  
"Pancakes would be great if they have them," I smiled as he got to his feet.

"You got it princess; we will see you in a bit ok?"

"K! Have fun," I smiled happy with my decision to stay out here on my own with the 2 dogs that were clambering all over me trying to get my undivided attention. "Ok kids calm down there is enough of me to go round," I giggled talking to them the way I always talked to them.

Both dogs barked as if they had understood what I had been saying.

"Well, well who says that dogs are stupid," I smiled.

Glancing over to the restaurant to see Matt sat at a table with Shannon and Leland, Sky was squeezed in to the booth next to Matt as Jeff took the end of the table.

Matt smiled at me warmly and waved, smiling back I tried to wave but my arms were being monopolized by the 2 dogs, causing me to laugh.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Turning and following Matt's gaze to Shayne as she laughed and basked in the attention that the dogs rained down on her.

It was obvious that she had a way with animals and they loved her in ways they had never loved any of the other girls that Matt or I had brought home.

"She ok?" Shannon asked glancing out the window; instantly he was laughing as Shayne fell backwards on the seats both dogs licking her face.

"She'll be fine," I chuckled turning back to the table and grabbing a menu.

Shayne wasn't used to having so many people around her all the time, and there was a lot of people around our houses; there was always something going on with the hardy show and other things that we had going on.

But Shayne fitted in with everything and everyone that we did and I knew my friends liked her. They enjoyed hanging out with her, the enjoyed having her around; they enjoyed having Shayne, Sky, Leland and Claire around.

"What time do you guys have to be at the airport?" Matt asked as a waiter came over to take mine and Ky's orders.

Placing my own order and one for Shayne, the waiter turned to Ky who ordered the exact same thing as Shayne wanted.

It was obvious that the 2 were alike; they had the same personalities, they were both funny without trying, they were both compassionate towards anyone they met and they were both fiercely protective of the people they cared about.

"Shayne said their flight gets in about 3," I told Shannon.

Shayne had asked her other friends Kat and Rob Bourdon to fly in to Cameron; Kat was a designer and Shayne had asked her to make a new dress for her because Matt wanted to go out tonight to celebrate Lucas' birthday.

Lucas' birthday was always a big deal to Matt; he did everything short of hiring a clown and bouncy castle.

"Well since I have eaten I am gonna go see Shayne," Shannon said excusing himself from the table; his empty plates left lying around his side of the table.

I watched as he stepped outside, his large paper cup of milkshake planted to his lips. Stepping up to Shayne as both dogs jumped down and raced to him giving Shayne relief from their relentless attention.

Shayne smiled at him and moved across the car, patting the space where she had been sat. Moving to the space Shannon sat down and the 2 settled in to a deep and meaningful conversation as Bullet moved over to film them before heading back inside.

I was still highly attracted to the girl and I found that I actually liked the woman that she was; with a personality as beautiful as her looks it was obvious to me that she had, had some really bad experiences, that people had taken advantage of her kind nature and that as far as I was concerned stopped now.

I had even been surprised that my Father liked her; my Dad wasn't a prude to say the least but he had morals and those didn't include taking lightly to cheaters but he had remained open minded and had found that he had actually liked Shayne; he had even told me that he sensed that she had been taken advantage of and for whatever it was worth he didn't believe that Shayne was completely to blame for what had gone down.

It made me proud to have him as my Dad.

Then Matt had told me yesterday that our Father had nearly got in to a fight with some reporter that he found lurking around the entrance to the Hardy property. Since all of our homes were on the property we were close to each other but also far enough away that we could give each other distance should we need it but the Hardy property was private property and when we found people trespassing it was mostly fans hoping to catch a glimpse of us.

It was rare that we had the media here because Matt and I tried to lead a private life; we didn't date anyone famous, we rarely went to celebrity things and that afforded us the privacy that we desired and were happy with.

But with Shayne being here along with Ky and Leland and Claire, it was obvious that we were going to be thrust in to the lime light somewhat.

"She wanted to be alone huh?" Leland asked as Matt and Ky slipped in to a conversation amongst themselves.  
"Mmhmm," I slipped in to the space where Shannon had been moments earlier as a waitress came over and started clearing away Shannon's empty plates.

"You did the right thing Jeff,"  
"I did?"  
"Yeah when she wants space like that it means that she needs to either get things straight in her head or she just wants some peace and quiet you know?"  
"Which do you think it is?" I glanced at her brother who smiled, looked out the window to see her and Shannon laughing and joking with one another then he turned back to me.

"I would say that she needs to get her head straight brah,"  
"Any idea what that means?"  
"Shayne isn't used to this many people being around her all the time…which I am pretty sure you know…"  
"Yeah I had figured,"  
"Shayne was always the loner…when she was growing up she didn't have what you would call very many friends; she liked to be on her own then when she became famous it was like she had people coming out of the wood work and it took her a long time to reassess her life and try to pick out the genuine people from the fakes…and I am not saying that she thinks that the people in your life are fakes, I just think that she needs to take some time out for her to think about all the things that have happened in the past month you know what I mean?"  
"I get it, I just wish that she hadn't been put through that,"  
"You and me both Jeff but you know Shayne she is strong, and this thing will only make her stronger…"  
"You're right," I replied as the food that Ky and I had ordered finally arrived.

The table turned silent as Ky and I ate. My thoughts turned to what Leland had said, Shayne had been a loner. I couldn't really imagine her as anything other than the self assured, popular woman that she was now.

The beauty that ran through every aspect of her wasn't something that I had realized she hadn't always had.

To see the woman that she was you would just assume that she had always been the way she is now.

_**Matt's POV;**_

I could see that my brother was lost in his own world, probably thinking about Shayne.

Looking back out the window to see both Jack and Lucas now lying on Shay's lap curled up together; fast asleep. It wasn't difficult to see that both dogs loved her in a way that they hadn't with any of the other women we had taken home.

I had to admit that I liked Shayne; she seemed to be probably one of the most sincere women I had ever met.

With a personality that was as genuine as her amazing looks, she was funny and had the energy of the fittest man I knew and she was up for trying anything once, which I liked.

It was obvious to me that she was in to my brother; the way she would steal little glances at him, the way she listened to him talk without being prompted too, the way she supported him and let him be as creative as he was without question wasn't something that my little brother had ever really had with a woman and for that reason alone I welcomed her, and liked her.

"I'm gonna go stretch my legs," I said sliding up the chair and climbing over the back so that I didn't need to interrupt Sky as she ate.

"Cheers dude," She smiled through a mouthful of pancake.

I liked Sky too; she was stunningly beautiful, almost to the point that it was painful to look at her.

It was apparent that she and Shayne were alike; their personalities were almost mirror images of each others, their tolerance for the crap that Jeff, Shannon and I would get up to was second to none.

"You're welcome honey," I smiled as I moved towards the door and pushed it open, stepping out in to the humid air.

"There is the doting Father," Shayne smiled happily at me as I handed her the doggy bag of pancakes that Jeff had handed to me on my way out. "Oh food," She smiled.

Unlike most models, Shay and Ky weren't afraid to eat but I figured that it was because they were always on the go, never really sitting down long enough during the day for the food to turn to fat.

Shayne and Ky both joined in on the things that us guys got in to, from the extreme sports to the stupid little skits that we did for the Hardy show, they were pretty much up for anything and I knew that, that was one of the reasons that Jeff was falling for Shayne.

_**Leland's POV;**_

Slowly I managed to finish the food that Matt and Shannon had ordered me. It had been so much that I was sure I was going to burst before I managed to finish it.

But finally my plate was empty and I placed the fork and knife on the plate, falling back against the booth where we were sat I sighed heavily hoping that I wasn't about to experience the reverse effects of eating so much.

Reaching for my water I gulped it down and hoped against hope that I wasn't about to be sick.

My mind slowly drifted to Claire; my Claire. I didn't know what it was between us but we had been together for a few months now and I wanted nothing more than to make things more permanent.

The only question was; did she feel the same?

Did she want to make our relationship a permanent thing?

Or was she happy in carrying on the way that we were?

I knew that I wasn't happy with just dating, after spending this past week with her, I knew that I wanted to be with her all the time, I wanted her with me every morning when I woke, I wanted her there with me every night that I went to sleep.

I know that she had been hurt in the past, that she had rushed in to her last relationship and she had been the one who had ended up getting burned badly so she needed to feel like she was in control of things but I needed to know if she wanted to be with me all the time like I wanted to be with her.

"Ky?" I asked softly looking at my sister's best friend.

"Mmm?" She looked up at me as she placed her fork on the plate and reached for her coke.

"Do you think that…what I want to do is…do you know if…"  
"God spit it out dude," She giggled softly.  
"I want to ask Claire to move in with me; what do you think?" I finally blurted out causing her to about spray half her pancakes across the restaurant.

"Jesus Lele you couldn't have waited until I wasn't eating?" She laughed.

"You told me to spit it out,"  
"Yeah but I didn't think that what ever you had to spit out would cause me to spit my food half way across the damn restaurant," She grumbled causing Jeff to chuckle softly from where he was sat looking back and forth between Ky and I.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"I don't know dude; what do you think yourself?"  
"I would like to think that she would say yes…"  
"But?" Ky asked placing her fork on the plate seemingly not going to eat anymore of her food.

"Well I guess I am just worried that she isn't ready for it,"  
"Ok so why not sound her out before you ask?"  
Looking at her and tilting my eyes and smiling.  
"Me?" She asked watching me closely.

"Would you mind?"  
"Not at all dude," She smiled. "God it's all change huh?"  
"It seems that way," I smiled as the door to the restaurant opened and Shayne, Shannon and Matt came wondering in.

Shannon slipped in to the booth next to me as Matt climbed back in next to Ky and Shayne stood to the side until Jeff reached for her and gently pulled her down on to his lap while he finished eating what he had ordered.

By the time it came to pay for the food, everyone was arguing about who should pay.  
"Guys! Guys! I have an idea," Jeff announced looking around the table as he held my little sister close to him, his head resting against her chest as she wrapped her arms around his strong thick neck.  
"What?" Shannon asked as we all turned to look at Jeff.

"Let's just put everyone's credit cards in to Matt's hat and pick one out,"  
"Oh I like it," Matt agreed.

This wasn't anything new; the guys were always coming up with new ideas and things to do, so this was just an extension of that.

So we all pulled out our credit cards and Shayne and Sky finally got their way and were allowed to slip their own cards in there too.

Matt's was pulled out and he paid for our meal. Shayne and Sky moved forward and each kissed his cheek thanking him for their meal.

"Well I can't top that but Jack could give you a kiss," Jeff offered causing everyone to laugh as we moved out in to the parking lot where Matt grabbed Lucas and Shayne grabbed Jack and we all sang happy birthday to Lucas who I had to admit looked so cute with his little birthday hat on.

But my mind was on Claire and I wondered what she would say to Sky's questioning.

I was excited about tonight, would it have the result that I wanted or would I be shot down in flames?

It was a chance I was willing to take.

**R/N - I LOVE YOU GUYS!! You're all amazing and THANK YOU so much for the awesome reviews. Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!**

**Thanks again  
Harley  
xoxoxox**


	13. Chapter 13

Whisper In The Wind;

_**Whisper In The Wind;**_

_**Chapter 13;**_

_**LATER THAT NIGHT;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

It had been a good day; once she had gotten used to being out in public again Shayne had relaxed and was back to the bubbly, full of life, up for anything girl that she was when we were at home.

The girl that she was; was definitely the girl that I was falling in love with. I didn't care that it was quick. If truth be told; I fell in love easily and Shayne was just making it all the easier to fall in love with her.

My house was drowning in her amazing rich spicy perfume that went straight to my head. It just seemed to be everywhere; even on my own cloths.

I had never felt so blissfully turned on by a scent before, but Shayne had me feeling things that I had never experienced before.

"Jeff!?" My brother was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry man," I came crashing down to the present with a thud and a crimson tint flushing my face.

"Damn dude where were you…? ShaynesVille?" He chuckled as I realized that we were the only 2 stood at the long polished wooden bar.

"Like you wouldn't believe,"  
"Damn you've got it bad brother,"

"Yeah tell me something I don't know,"

"When are you guys going to stop circling each other and get it on already?"

"She's not ready dude and I'm not pushing; it will happen when it's meant too and not before,"

"But…"  
"No! Matt what I feel for that girl isn't anything that I've ever felt before and I don't want to blow it 'cos I think that we could really have something special,"

"Fare enough! You know what you're doing I guess," He shook his head in disbelief. "What do you want to drink dude?"

"Vodka Ice," I replied lighting a cigarette.

And again my mind drifted to Shayne and before I was aware of it there was a smile on my face.

At the girl's request, all the men had come out alone and the girls were going to follow on in a cab.

Shayne and Sky's designer friend had flown in with an original dress for Shayne to wear and although the women had seen it, they had refused to allow me a look of it.

I had been informed that I would see it when Shayne walked in to the bar.

Taking the bottle of Ice from my brother; I was surprised at how busy the bar was. It was normally busy but not jam packed like it seemed to be tonight.

The sound of my phone ringing grabbed my attention as Matt and I began making our way back to where Shannon, Leland, Rob Bourdon and our other friends Shane Helms and Andrew Wright were at our normal table.

"Hey beautiful," I answered once I saw Shayne's name flashing waiting to be answered.  
"Oh thanks Skittles," Ky giggled softly.

"You're welcome," I chuckled placing my bottle down on the table. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah Shayne is in the toilet; she wanted me to call and ask where you guys are?"

"You're here?" I asked feeling my stomach start to flip flop madly at the thought of seeing Shayne.  
"Yeah dude; we're in the bathroom,"

"Ok sit tight! I will come get you,"

"K bye,"  
"Ok see you in a few,"

Ending the connection, I grabbed my drink and started to head away from my friends.

"Woah where's the fire dude?" Shannon asked grabbing my arm.  
"Shayne's here," I replied.

Instantly Shannon let me go and nodded.

By the time I made it to the toilets; my stomach was threatening to explode all its contents out in one painful retch.

I stood just outside the toilets waiting and looked back in to the main area of the bar and I was pretty sure that I had just seen M Shadows walking past.

I went to move to see if it was him when the ladies toilet door opened.

Sky was first out and she smiled that beautiful smile of hers.

If truth be told; if there was a world without Shayne then I could see myself falling for Ky but in a world with no Shayne I would be miserable.

"Hey," She smiled.  
"Hey," I smiled back as Claire followed Sky, then Kat.

Then finally Shayne; my eyes were instantly drawn to her legs that I swore could render a grown man to his knees.

Black chunky high heeled shoes with lace straps that wrapped around her beautifully white legs stopping at the mid thigh area; where the start of the black mini dress that clung to her frame as if it were a second skin.

Oval shaped hoops were placed at either side of her hips showing more milky white flesh. Still my eyes moved on; up over her amazing frame until I reached her neck; the dress was looped around one side leaving the opposite side exposed; showing off her tattoo.

By the time I met her face I was certain that I must be drooling and if I wasn't then the smile that she flashed at me had me all but fall to my knees and plead submission.

_**Shayne's POV;**_

I had told Kat what I had wanted and she had done exactly as I had described and I loved how it came out.

Although I hadn't been sure about wearing it to the bar tonight, it didn't seem like it was that kind of place but the others had informed me that I needed to let my hair down, get myself back to who I was before this whole thing with M had blown open.  
And to do that I needed to dress up, to take a little pride in my appearance and just go with the flow.

Who cared if it wasn't this kind of bar?

All that mattered was that I felt good about who I was now that I was out of M's shadow.

Seeing the look on Jeff's face, I knew that I was having the desired effect. Over the past week we had become tighter than I had ever thought it was possible to be with one man.

The things that we were sharing seemed to surpass anything that I had ever had with my ex. And I found that I was comfortable with this man, that I could trust him…it was still a new feeling but I could feel it growing at a rapid rate.

"Wow!" He smiled as he moved towards me.  
"Wow good?" I asked as he stopped just short of me and again his eyes slowly moved over my frame at an agonizing slow rate.

"Definitely," He growled low and raw, as he licked his lips suggestively, which seemed to do little to calm the fire that was racing through my veins.  
"Well that's good…I think!" I giggled softly running my hands through my hair nervously.  
"It's definitely a good thing…although I think you may cause an accident when we get back to the table," He chuckled.

"So how about we go for a dance first?" I asked stepping forward until I was pressed hard against his solid frame.

Instantly I was rewarded to the feel of his body trembling out of control and his breath turning ragged and labored.  
"O-Ok!" He managed to get out as a slow ballad that was one of my favorites came over the speakers in the busy bar.

I listened as Jeff told the others how to get to the table where the others were. They thanked him and took off in search of the rest of our party.

Moving out on to the dance floor, Jeff gently wrapped me up in to his powerful hold where I instantly felt like I was drowning. Watching him closely his eyes never once left mine as we began to move slowly against each other.  
"You know I have been thinking," He said suddenly.  
"You have? About?" I asked letting my fingers traced over the tribal markings that he had, had me shave on to his head before he left with the others earlier.

"About me and you…"  
"Mmm and what have you been thinking?"

"Just how much I enjoy having you here…it feels like my house has finally become a home you know?"  
"Awe Jeff that is…that's really…" I could feel the tears stinging my eyes.  
"Hey, hey I don't want…I didn't say that to upset you…"

"I know you didn't! I just…I don't think that anyone has ever said anything that sweet to me before," I whispered softly as one tear slipped on to my face. "Thank you,"

"There is no need to thank me sweetie; I am just telling it as it is," Slowly his hand came to my face and tenderly wiped away the lone tear. "I just think that having you at the house…it has made me realize that…"  
"What?" I asked watching him closely as my fingers slowly ran through his hair, and I could feel his body trembling under my touch.

"I don't want to scare you…"  
"Jeff nothing you could say could scare me! I trust that you haven't lied to me yet and I am beginning to really believe that you never would,"

"I never would Shay; you mean more to me than I could ever express, having you with me this past week, I just feel like I am really ready to settle down…" He admitted holding my gaze as I thought about his words.

Did that mean he wanted me to be with him?  
Did he want to settle down with me?

Did I want to settle down with him?

Looking away from the pull of his eyes, I realized that the thought of settling down with him didn't scare me half as much as I figured settling down would have.

The thought of being with Jeff was a comforting thought; he hadn't lied to me yet from what I figured, he had been completely open and honest with me and that was something that I had never really had before.  
"I've scared you," Jeff said softly. "I'm sorry Shay just forget that I said…"  
"I didn't say that you scared me,"  
"But I can see from the look on your face that…"  
"What?" I asked turning back and looking in to his steely green eyes and could feel everything fading in to nothing as I watched the concern that he felt for me shining back at me brightly.

"You just seem unsure…"  
"I am a little," I admitted.  
"Let's go outside and talk?" He asked me softly.

"Sounds like a good idea," I smiled as I removed myself from his arms, instantly he slipped his hand in to mine.

I could feel the effect of his touch rocketing through my frame until I was feeling out of breath and my body was struggling to maintain any type of control.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

I couldn't believe that I had blurted that out.

Where had the stubborn streak, of taking this at her pace gone too?

With just one look in her eyes I had known in that moment that I wanted to be with her forever, that I wanted her with me and only me.

I wanted to give her all the things that no one had ever bothered to give her. I wanted to be the one to restore her back to the woman that I knew she could be.  
I didn't care that there was 10 years between us, I didn't care that people would think it was too much of an age gap; I didn't care about anything other than being with this woman.  
I wanted to love her like no one had ever loved her before and I wanted to give her everything that she deserved.

Sitting down on the picnic tables that were situated on the decking of the bar.

Finally we were alone with no one to interrupt us and I could feel the butterflies going crazy inside the pit of my stomach until I didn't think that I could actually get out what I wanted to say.

"Shayne you know how I feel about you…"  
"Actually, I don't!" She whispered softly.

Was she kidding me?

She really couldn't see the way I felt about her?

Then I silently scolded myself as I realized that it was hard for her to believe that anyone wanted to be with her after everything that she had been put through.

"Shayne I am…" Oh God what if this wasn't really what she wanted?

What if I told her how I felt and it just made her realize that she didn't want me as much as she thought?

Suck it up Hardy and spit it out! I told myself.

"I'm in love with you Shayne,"  
"Y-You…w-what?" She asked looking in to my eyes and I could feel the world sinking away until it was just me and her.  
"I've tried to fight what I feel, I have tried telling myself that I don't feel this way, I have tried everything that I can to stop myself from falling for you but you…"  
"I what?" She asked me.  
"You seeped under my skin, you are crawling through my veins and there isn't a damn thing I can do to stop it from happening,"  
"Wow," She said finally giving my heart a rest she looked away from me but something told me that, that wasn't a good thing, my heart suddenly felt cold from the lack of her attention.

Reaching my hand under her chin and gently turning her back to look at me to see that her eyes were swimming in tears that threatened to spill on to her face.

"Shayne I didn't want to upset you…I didn't tell you all of that to…"  
"I know you didn't," She laughed softly. "I have never had someone…confess how they feel about me in quite that way before,"  
Silently the tears spilled on to her beautiful face and my thumbs quickly caught them and wiped them away; trying in earnest to make her see that I would never hurt her the way she had been hurt previously.

It just wasn't my nature to hurt women; even when things didn't work out I tried to make sure that I stayed friends with all my exes and I was happy to say that I had indeed managed to do that.

Even the ones who hurt me, I still talked to them; we didn't hang out but if we saw each other there were no awkward scenarios. Which I had to admit I was grateful for.

"You really meant that?" She asked her voice cracking slightly as she struggled to keep her emotions under control.

"Every word!" I replied hoping that she could see that I was being sincere, that I was being honest and that I was the man that she could finally trust.

"You really want me?"  
"Shay sweetie, there is nothing I want more but it isn't about just wanting you…I want you in my life, I want you and I together, I want us to share everything," Gently pulling one hand away from her face, and gently placed it over her heart. "I want you to let me in,"  
"I-I…I don't know if I can do…"  
"It will take time Shayne; it will take a hell of a lot of time and patience considering everything that you have been through but I am here and I ain't going no where,"

"Kiss me?" She asked in a whisper.  
"Excuse me?" Had I really just heard her right?

"K-Kiss me?" She asked a little louder confirming my thought.

Smiling at her, she smiled back and I could see that she was fighting with everything inside her to let go and let herself believe what I was saying to her.

"You're sure you want me to do that?" I asked still softly wiping the tears from her beautiful face with the one hand that I still held her face in.

"Mmhmm," She nodded her head in agreement to her voice.

Slowly bringing my thumb down to her lips and tenderly dragging it over the flesh as she trembled next to me.

"Its ok baby, I'm not going to hurt you,"  
"Y-You promise?" She asked her voice barely even a whisper but I still managed to hear her properly.

"With my hand on my heart beautiful," I whispered back still letting my thumb tenderly run over the soft, smooth flesh of her beautiful lips.

I didn't want to rush this; I had been waiting for as long as I had known her to get to this point and I wanted to remember every single moment of it.

My eyes held her own; instantly I was drowning in the deep dark brown of hers, spinning in to the safety they held, sinking in to the passion that I was sure we were about to find in each other.

Slowly I moved myself a little closer to her body until I was pressed hard against her, holding her painfully close to me but still I didn't kiss her.

My lips lingered dangerously close to hers, feeling the chemistry building between us until I was sure that there should be sparks flying in the air around us.

I was so close to kissing her that I could literally feel my own lips throbbing with a hungry desire that I had never truly experienced with anyone before.

Slowly as if she were unsure, she began to inch her hands up my arms.  
"It's ok princess," I whispered softly and the movement caused my lips to gently graze against hers.

Instantly I was rewarded to the sound of her gasping deeply and her breath racing away from her.

Finally she hooked her arms around my neck and pulled herself so close to me that she was sitting on my lap; her eyes never once leaving mine as the chemistry between us started to ride higher.

Darting my tongue out of my mouth until I was gliding over her full red lips then slowly inching my tongue in between the parting of her mouth until our lips crashed together softly.

Kissing her with all the passion and hunger that I felt for her; she instinctively matched everything that I poured in to her.

Moving my hands until they were wrapped around her waist, holding her as close to me as possible. The feel of her body trembling seemed to rock through to my own body and I could feel everything inside me reaching explosion.  
This girl was everything that I had ever wanted, she was all that I could or would ever want that much I knew for certain.

Running her long smooth soft fingers through my hair had me lost in the tenderness of her touch for a mere second but she slowly brought me back to her and I was loosing everything about myself in this girl.

But I had known that should we come together in this way, I was in great danger of loosing me in her but I welcomed it, I wanted to loose myself in her, I wanted to spend the rest of my life lost in her and there was nothing that anyone could say or do that would stop me from allowing that to happen.

Reluctantly I pulled myself from the kiss and held her gaze.

"That was…" I panted unable to catch my breath.

"Amazing?" She asked softly resting her forehead against mine.

"And then some," I growled softly. "But I need to pee,"  
"Ok babe," She replied gently removing herself from my lap.

"You going back inside or are you just going to wait here for me?"  
"I'll wait here," She smiled up at me as I stood to my feet.

"Ok I will be right back princess,"  
Heading inside my thoughts were on Shayne and that kiss we had just shared, I wasn't stupid enough to think that by the time we got home tonight she would be ready to take our relationship to the next level 'cos in all honesty it was more probable that it would take some more time before she was ready for more and I was happy enough with that at least I knew that she wanted me the way I wanted her.

I was so lost in my thoughts about Shayne and the things that we could have that I didn't even notice M Shadows walking past me and heading straight for Shayne.

**R/N - I bow down at reviewers feet You guys are truly the best and awesome and I love you all. Please continue to enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!**

Thanks  
Harley

**xoxoxox**


	14. Chapter 14

Whisper In The Wind;

_**Whisper In The Wind;**_

_**Chapter 14;**_

_**Shayne's POV;**_

My mind was a whirl from all the things that Jeff had said to me.

No matter how hard I tried I still questioned the things around me, that didn't just come from all that I had been through with M but the things that Steven had done to me too.

Steven; I hadn't thought about him in the longest time; for the most part I was over the abusive relationship that I had, had with the man but sometimes when I was alone or when the story broke about M and I having an affair, I would slip back in to the mind state that Steven had drummed in to my head.

That I was ugly.  
That I would never amount to anything with out him.

That I was fat.

That I was worthless.

That no man would ever want me for anything other than sex.

For the best part I didn't believe those things but when M had chosen his wife over me the doubts had started to sink back in and nothing I could do would shift them.

I was angry at myself for allowing Steven to still have that power over me but what was I meant to do?

When you had been degraded in the way that Steven had done to me; it simply wasn't as easy as just ending the relationship and have things go back to normal.

The mental scars lingered for longer than the physical ones and sometimes I wondered if they would ever truly heal and just leave me.

My life with Steven was something that I had fought hard to get rid of, but things with M had just seemed to raise more questions than anything else.

Was Steven right?  
Was I ugly?

Was I fat?

Was I worthless?

Was it true that no man would ever want me for anything other than sex?

Was I really doing ok without Steven?

I hated myself for thinking about the abuse, I hated that he still had this power over me and most of all I hated the fact that I was still questioning my life!  
"Hey beautiful,"  
Snapping my head up to see the last person in the world that I wanted to see.

"Don't I get a hug?" He asked me.

"No I don't think that you do," I said lighting a cigarette and instantly wished that I hadn't because I was shaking like a leaf.

"Oh come on baby don't be like that," He growled as he took the seat where Jeff had just been sat moments previously; holding me, kissing me, telling me all the things that he had and I suddenly wished that he hadn't gone to the toilet.

"Be like what?" I asked holding myself straight and looking at the man who had betrayed me in the worst way possible.

"Cold, distant…you know that you still love me,"  
"No I don't! I don't think that I ever really did to be completely honest," I replied my voice thick with venom as I held his gaze my eyes flashing angrily.

"Oh come on you know that is a lie," He reached his hand to my leg and began rubbing over the exposed flesh. "You look good baby,"  
"Get your hand off me!" I spat at him angrily.  
"You don't mean that," He said making no attempt to do as I asked. "I know you still want me…"  
"I don't!"  
"Then why are you so mad?" He chuckled in a patronizing tone that did little to calm my anger. "You can't deny the passion that is between us Shay, you can't deny the way you feel about me,"  
"You're right I can't deny anything; I can't deny how much I hate you, I can't deny how angry I am at you, and I can't deny how much your touch repulses me!" I grabbed his hand and pulled it away from me as I stood.

Instantly he was on his feet too and pressing his body hard against mine until I was backed against the table and the feel of the wood digging in to my back was hurting.

_**Sky's POV;**_

I had come to the bar to grab a drink and was just looking around the bar when my eyes fell on Shayne stood out on the decking as she talked to a guy.

Something was vaguely familiar about the man and I couldn't put my finger on it.

I had started to turn away as I knew that Claire was waiting for me, I was about to have that chat with her about what Leland wanted me to talk to her about when the guy talking to Shayne grabbed her and literally pinned her to the table and tried to kiss her.

Instantly I could see his face and recognized him as M; rushing forward as Shayne fought to push him off her, fighting with everything that she had but he wasn't giving in and she just wasn't strong enough to fight him off on her own.

Pushing through the crowds of people that seemed to be in the way as I watched M slide his hand up her leg and under her skirt.  
Shayne was becoming frantic as she continued to struggle and that was when it happened; he brought his hand up and slapped her hard across the face and I could see her lip split.

Literally throwing people out of my way I skidded to a stop next to her and pulled on M but he turned and literally threw me across the decking.

"KY!" Shayne called out to me as I bumped my head against the door.  
Looking around me but there seemed to be no one to help; people inside were too caught up in their own fun and were completely oblivious to the fact that my friend was being assaulted.

The sound of him tearing material reached me where I was and I saw him throw her thong to the floor and reach for his zipper; oh God someone please help!  
"M! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING MAN?" Out of no where a tall, muscular man appeared in the doorway; looking down to me he knelt down and helped me to my feet. "Are you ok?" He asked softly.  
"Just…help my…friend-please?" I begged with him.

I watched as he nodded his head and stepped towards M and try to pull him away from Shayne as she begged him not to do this to her.

To let her go but he was out of control; his hands groping over her body in a way that I could see was hurting her as she tried in vain to swat his hands away.

_**Shannon's POV;**_

I had come to check on Ky and my eyes had been instantly drawn to a commotion outside. I couldn't see what was going on but it was obvious that something was going down.

And as I had turned away to head back in to the bar my eyes saw the cross tattoo on rosary beads instantly recognizing it as Shayne's tattoo on her left ankle.

Pushing my way through the crowds, I broke free in time to see a tall guy with blond spiked hair, trying to pull M Shadows off Shayne who was fighting with everything that she had to get this huge bulk of a man off her.

The guy who was trying to help wasn't much of a match to M on his own as he was fiddling with his zipper as he had her pinned to the table by his body.

Stepping forward and instinct took over with one hand; I grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and literally threw him half way across the decking.

"Shayne!" I moved towards her as she collapsed on a heap on the ground.  
Ky scrambled on to her knees next to her friend and wrapped her up in to her arms as the girl literally gave in and cried out in pain.

Looking to the guy who had tried to help; as he watched M struggling to get to his feet and do up his trousers.  
"You a friend of his?" I asked angrily not taking my eyes off M.  
"I thought I was," He replied scratching his face.

"I suggest you get him the fuck out of here before Jeff comes back," I said watching him.  
"I don't know if he will…"  
"I really don't give a fuck," I growled as my eyes fell on Shayne's thong as it lay in tatters on the ground.  
What the hell had he done to her?

Instinct took over and I moved towards M and grabbed him by the collar.  
"What the fuck did you do to her?"  
"Nothing she wasn't asking for!" He grunted back as he straightened out his cloths.

Whirling him round and grabbing his face; making him look at Shayne as she clung to Ky tightly and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Does that look like a woman who wanted what you were just doing to her?" I asked. "LOOK AT HER!?" I roared as his eyes darted everywhere but at the person I was trying to get him to see.

Throwing him against the wall, I pressed my body against his and looked in to his eyes.  
"I suggest that you get out of here before Jeff gets back,"  
Instantly he was laughing uncontrollably.  
"What the hell is so funny?"  
"You really think that she wants to be with him?" He asked still laughing evilly.

I didn't need to answer that; the way that Shayne had been squirming under his touch, the way she was when she was with Jeff was all signs that I knew who she wanted to be with.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

I couldn't seem to wipe the stupid grin from my face but I didn't care what people thought. I didn't care what people were going to say.

I had heard so many people saying that Shayne was this, that she was that and everything else in between but they didn't know her like I did.

They hadn't seen her at her lowest and they didn't see the remorse that she felt for what she had done.

They hadn't seen the way that despite it not being her fault she had blamed herself; took the weight of what happened solely on her shoulders and critized herself because of it.

Moving back towards the place where I had left her moments previously, granted I had taken longer than I had wanted too when I had bumped in to an old friend who had been asking me about Shayne.

But as I moved closer to the doors that led out on to the decking I could see that a crowd had gathered, fighting my way through as I instantly felt like something was wrong.

My eyes landed on Shayne on the ground wrapped up in Sky's arms, blood seeping from a cut on her upper lip, her make up streaked down her face and worst of all her thong lying on the decking next to her.

What the fuck had happened in the short space of time that I had been away?

And then I saw Shannon had M Shadows pinned to the wall, telling him that he needed to get the fuck out of here now.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I roared moving forward and grabbing him out of Shannon's hold.

Instantly my friend backed away but I could feel him close offering back up should I need it. I was instantly grateful to him but I knew that I wouldn't need back up.

_**Sky's POV;**_

I couldn't believe this; had I not seen it with my own eyes I would never have thought that M was capable of something so violent.

I watched as Jeff literally dragged M out of the decking area; not before punching him square in the jaw and literally splitting M's lip the way he had split Shayne's.

Matt suddenly appeared out on the decking looking down to Shayne and then to where Jeff was dragging M out of view, he didn't say a word as he rushed after his brother willing to give him the support should he need it.

But in all honesty I think that Jeff was so angry right now he wasn't going to need much help with taking care of M.

Shannon kneeled down next to Shayne and gently touched her arm causing my friend to flinch slightly and look up seeing that it was her friend she moved out of my arms and in to Shannon's.

"Thank you Shannon…I don't know…what-would-have…happened…" She sobbed her breathing coming thick and fast.  
"Hey no need to thank me tiny," He replied holding her in his massive hold as I slowly got to my feet.

Looking around to the see my rescuer stood to the side and it was obvious that he was visibly upset by what had happened here moments earlier.

Stepping towards him, I looked at him and was instantly drawn in to his amazing eyes.

"I'm so sorry about…" He started to say running his hands through his blond spiked hair.

"Not your fault," I smiled softly at him.  
I don't know why but I was attracted to him in a way that I had never been attracted to anyone before. The way his eyes seemed to be concerned for my friend, the way his lips seemed to compliment his handsome features, the way he looked; dressed in a pair of stone washed jeans with bleach patches splashed over the material, the white vest top that showed how much he took care of himself, the tattoos that covered his upper frame.

"I still feel like I should be saying sorry to you," He said. "And your friend,"  
"I don't think that she would think you need to say sorry…"  
"But I couldn't get him…"  
"Don't worry about it, you tried in fact I am pretty sure Shayne would be saying thank you right about now if she could manage to pull a sentence together," I admitted looking down to my friend as she clung tightly to Shannon who had slumped down next to her and was giving her all the support that she needed.

"Well I still feel like I should say…"  
"Please don't! Let her be for now yeah?" I asked touching his arm and instantly feeling a jolt of chemistry that raked through my body at an unhealthy rate. "What's your name?" I asked as he nodded his head.

"I'm Seth but everyone calls me Shifty," He replied extending his hand to me.

Taking his hand, I smiled at him as we stood looking at each other; was it possible that he was feeling the same way about me?

Why did the thought of him liking me seem to leave me feeling light headed and out of control.

Instantly I scolded myself because I had promised myself that there was no way that I was going to allow this to happen to me again.  
After Mike, I had promised that there was no way that I was ever going to let myself feel the things that Mike had made me feel.

But here I was feeling a stronger connection to this man that I had ever felt to Mike and that scared me because that meant that this man had the potential to make me loose myself completely.

"So do you think that she would allow me to buy you guys a meal to say sorry?"  
"Say sorry for what? It wasn't you pinning her to that table…it wasn't you that nearly rape…" I couldn't seem to finish that sentence.  
If it hadn't been for Shannon would M have succeeded in raping my friend?

Would I have had to stand back and watch it happen?

Because ultimately there had been nothing I had been able to do to stop it from happening. He had literally thrown me away like a rag doll.

"I still feel like I should be saying sorry that there wasn't more that I could do,"  
"Well if you feel so badly then I am sure that we could arrange something," I smiled.

"Ok well let me give you my number and I will wait for your call," He suggested watching me closely as the sound of Shayne still sobbing seemed to fill the air.

The crowd who had gathered seemed to thin out now that there wasn't a scene to watch.

"Ok sounds good,"  
"What's your name by the way?" He asked his eyes watching me telling me that he knew exactly who I was but felt it only polite to ask.  
"I'm Sky but you can call me Ky," I smiled my thanks back to him.  
"All right Ky I will wait for your call, but I guess I should make a move,"  
"Ok well I will talk to you tomorrow probably," I said watching as he went to go to Shayne but thought better of it and headed out the gates that led to the bar.

Staring after him, I thought about him for a few moments until Jeff walked back in and was instantly on his knees in front of Shayne who literally moved to his arms in the blink of an eye and caved against his solid frame.

There was no need to ask what he had done to M; his hands were bloodied, his cloths a mess of blood but he didn't seem to care what he had done, all that mattered to him was in his arms sobbing in a devastated tone that had my own heart breaking.

Matt moved to my side and wrapped me up in to his embrace where I finally caved and let it out. The tears fell from my eyes as I realized that there had been nothing that I could do to stop M.

I would have had to stand back and watch him rape her and there hadn't seemed to be anyone willing to come to our rescue until Shifty had appeared and then finally Shannon.

"You ok tiny?" Matt whispered in to my ear as we watched Shayne have a complete melt down before our very eyes.

"Mmhmm," I nodded my head burying my face in the enormity of his chest.  
"What did he do to her?" He asked me softly.  
"He did…"  
"Did he rape her Ky?" Matt asked through clenched teeth and I knew that all the guys were protective of the women that were in there lives; it was just their way. "He wouldn't tell Jeff what he did…and I think if he raped her we need to get her to the…"  
"He didn't rape her…he tried but Shannon managed to get here in time…if he hadn't then I hate to think what…"  
"Well at least it didn't happen and for now I think we need to get the princess home, get her cleaned up and comfortable yeah?" He suggested quietly.

"I think so…oh God…"  
"What?"  
"Someone is going to have to tell Leland what happened,"

Leland would go crazy when he was told; he would loose his mind, go absolutely nuts. Shayne's brothers were highly protective of her and now would be no different.  
"Ok well how about we get Jeff and Shayne in to a cab and let them head on home, and then get Leland back to mine before we tell him?" Matt suggested.  
"That's a good idea," I agreed.

Slipping the number that Shifty had given me back in to my pocket and moved towards where Jeff and Shayne were sat on the ground.

Both of them were upset I could see it and I hated to interrupt the moment that they were obviously having but there didn't seem to be any other way because if Leland found out when we were still here; the chances of him getting lifted for a breach of the peace was more than highly likely.

**R/N - extremeshan81; this is for you just 'cos your support is amazing I hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviews; please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!**

**Luv ya all**

**Harley  
xoxoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

Whisper In The Wind;

_**Whisper In The Wind;**_

_**Chapter 15;**_

_**BACK AT JEFF'S HOUSE;**_

_**Shayne's POV;**_

I had never thought that M would be capable of something so violent but I could still feel the pain that his hand slamming in to me had caused.

I tried to walk straight but it just hurt too much and I leaned hard on Jeff to try and hide that I was hurting. More than anything I was embarrassed by what had happened.

There had been people staring at me as I sobbed on the ground and it had felt like I was suddenly in a fish bowl with no means of escape.

"What do you want to do baby?" Jeff asked me as he locked the front door.

Ky had said she would just stay at Matt's for the night to give Jeff and I some time alone.

"I want to shower," I replied finally having managed to stop crying but I could still feel my body trembling out of control.  
I really dread to think what would have happened if that blond haired guy hadn't grabbed M's attention long enough to stop him from…would I be stood here a rape victim if Shannon hadn't come looking for Ky?

"I want to scrub the feeling of him off me; I want to…" Racing quickly in to the ensuite of my room where Jeff had led me; sinking to my knees I threw up violently in to the toilet.

Rushing forward Jeff sat down next to me and softly held my hair back from my face as everything that was in my system reversed it's self out of my body in painful retches that had me sweating and tears rolling down my face.

"I need to shower Jeff; I need to get the feel…" Scratching at my skin as it felt like M's touch was crawling over my flesh making me feel even more sick and out of control.

Why was it that when I thought that Jeff and I were finally getting somewhere; M had to show up and turn everything to shit?

"Ok baby; let me turn on the shower for you then I will leave you alone," He leaned towards me and kissed my forehead softly and with just that one action I could feel my body beginning to slowly calm down.

But yet I could still feel the touch of M; groping at me roughly, the way his hand had roughly pushed inside me, the searing pain that had swept through me, the look in his eyes that had told me that I really was in trouble.

M had fully intended on raping me and if it hadn't been for my friends and the mystery man I think that he would have succeeded.

"Shayne baby; he didn't manage to do what he had set out too, please don't sink…" Jeff said kneeling back down in front of me.  
"How do you know that I was…?"  
"I know you Shayne; I know that it is hard to believe but I feel you when…the things that you feel I…I can't explain it,"  
"Did you feel that I was in trouble?" I asked reaching my hand gently to his face.

"No…I'm so sorry I didn't, I wish that I had…I got caught by an old friend and he…"  
"This isn't your fault Jeff,"  
"Isn't it?"  
"How can you say that? It wasn't you pinning me to that table, it wasn't you ripping at my cloths…" And again a fresh wave of retching took over my body.

"No more talk of this right now; I want you to go shower and I will be in the bedroom waiting for you ok?" He told me firmly as he took charge and slowly once I had stopped retching, helped me to my feet.

Holding my head gently in his 2 hands, he held his body close to mine and looked deep in to my eyes. I had always felt safe with him; and that hadn't changed, I knew that he would do anything that he could to ensure that I was safe and out of harms way.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

If only I had just told Rick that I needed to get back but no instead I had stood around getting caught up with him and telling him about Shayne.

Looking in to her eyes, I could see the fierce need for her to try and bury this. To try and wash the feel of him on her flesh away, to let go of the fact that she had nearly been raped.

I dread to think what would have happened had Shannon not got there in time, but Shannon said that there had been a guy trying to get M away from her and he thinks had that guy not stepped up then M would most probably have raped her.

Anger flushed through me at the thought of him hurting her so violently.

"You're not going to leave?" She asked resting her head in my hands; taking comfort from me and I gave it without question.

"No I will be right out on your bed, waiting for you ok?" I tenderly ran my thumb over her cheeks wiping away the tears that were falling silently from her eyes.

"Ok," She nodded her head.

Leaning in I kissed her forehead affectionately and let her go, the steam was beginning to build in the tiny room, so I popped a window letting a cold breeze sweep in and drag the steam away.

Smiling back at her softly, I moved out of the ensuite and closed the door a fraction, making sure that it was slightly ajar so that I could hear her should she need me.

Lying down on the bed, I stared at the ceiling as my cell phone started ringing again.

"Hey Leland," I answered seeing his name flashing.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO TO HER JEFF?" He roared angrily at me.  
"He didn't manage to do anything…she's ok Leland, she's upset obviously but she will be fine; he didn't do anything that could leave a permanent mental mark,"  
"I can't fucking believe that asshole! Matt said you took him away?"

"Yeah that's right," I wasn't proud of what I had done but he had deserved it; I didn't fight much outside of the ring, I much preferred to try and sort things out with words than with fists but M had over stepped the mark; he had laid his hands on her in a violent way and there was no way that I was letting him get away with that.  
"What did you do to him?" Leland asked.  
"Is it important?" I asked lighting a cigarette.  
"To me it is; I want to know that fucker suffered,"  
"He suffered Leland and I have a strong feeling that he is going to be suffering in the morning,"  
"Tell me what you did?" He asked me again.

"I broke his nose, possibly his cheekbone, split his lip, more than certainly cracked his ribs and smacked his head off a brick wall,"

"Damn brah! Thank you,"  
"For?"  
"Being there for her, taking care of her…Jeff I have to say that you have proved yourself to me…"  
"Proved myself?"  
"That you care about her,"  
"I do Leland…I love her," I admitted and it felt so good to finally admit it out loud.  
"You what?"  
"I love her…with everything that I am, I would die to protect her…I would do anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, hell I would ask her to marry me right now if I thought there was a possibility that she would say yes," I admitted honestly.

"Does she know?"  
"She knows that I am in love with her but the rest of it…we haven't really gotten around to talking about that yet,"

"Look Claire is calling me; I will talk to you tomorrow yeah?"  
"You will,"  
"Thanks Jeff,"  
"Not a problem," I admitted.

Closing my phone once I had said goodbye to Leland, I placed my phone on the nightstand and stared at the door of the ensuite, the sound of water running seemed to filter out of the door but no other sound came from inside the room.

I didn't want to invade on the girls alone time; it was obvious that she needed time to get her head straight after something like that but I didn't want to leave her alone too long.  
Looking at the clock to see that it had only been half an hour, so I settled back on the pillows and thought about the guilt that I felt for leaving her alone.

What had I been thinking?  
I should have taken her to the table where our friends were.

I should have made sure that she was safe before I left.

I should have done more than what I did.

The sound of M begging me to leave him alone seemed to curl around me and left me feeling slightly calmer in the knowledge of knowing that I had managed to inflict some kind of damage on him.

Grabbing the ashtray that lay on the nightstand, I twirled the lit end around the walls as my mind tried to wrap around the fact that what happened last night could in fact prove to be a set back in Shayne and I getting together.  
Not that I would ever blame her if it was; because what had happened wasn't her fault.

What the hell is taking her so long? I pondered looking back across to the door that was still slight ajar.

There was no noise from inside the room except for the sound of the shower running loudly.

Getting up slowly from the bed, I knocked on the door.  
"Shay?" I asked out loud but got no reply. So I knocked a little louder and spoke a little louder. "Shay?"  
Still no reply came, so I slowly pushed the door open; and was instantly aware that the water must have run cold 'cos there was no steam fogging up the room, no heat being swept out the window from the cold breeze.

Stepping round the side and seeing her bundled on the floor of the shower cubicle; knees drawn to her chest; her flesh red raw from where she had scrubbed her body shaking as she sobbed uncontrollably.  
Without thinking; I stepped under the water and sank to the floor next to her and gently wrapped both arms around her as the water continued to fall over us; soaking through my cloths as she caved against me; clinging to my arm as she cried.

I didn't say anything; I just left her to get it out of her system.

There really wasn't much I could say anyway. I had no way of knowing what she was feeling; I had never been…it wasn't something that I could pretend to understand.

_**2 HOURS LATER;**_

_**Shayne's POV;**_

Jeff had held me close for just over an hour letting the water soak through his cloths he had done it without question and proved to me that this man would be there for me no matter what happened.

And I slowly began to let the walls crumble down; deciding that there was no way that I couldn't let him in; not when my heart was screaming that this was the man who was going to build me back up to who I was.

Slowly he had reached up and turned off the shower and got to his feet; reaching to the counter he had grabbed a towel and with his eyes never leaving mine he helped me to stand and wrapped the towel tightly around me.

"You go lie down on the bed princess, I need to go change real quick,"  
"I don't want to be…"  
"Jack is on the bed and I will be 10 minutes at the most ok?" He had assured me kissing my forehead softly then led me to the bed where he had all but lifted me on to the covers.

Jack was instantly crawling up to me; laying his gorgeous little head on my chest and his eyes looking up in to mine.

Now here we were lying on the bed; facing each other. No words had been spoken; we just seemed to take comfort in each others eyes.

Jack had clambered over the top of me until he was lying in between Jeff and I; lying facing me; as if he were making sure that I was ok.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked softly taking my eyes away from Jack and looking at Jeff.  
"Sure you can; Shay you can ask me absolutely anything you know that,"  
"What did you do to him?"  
"To whom?"  
"To M?"  
"It's not important," He replied looking down to Jack as his little dark eyes began to close as if he were content in the knowledge that Jeff would look after me.

"You're right," I admitted reaching for Jeff's hand and holding it close. "I just want to thank you for…"  
"No need to thank me baby ok? I did what anyone would have done; there was no way that he was going to get away with…"  
"I was so scared," I blurted out.  
I knew that the time had come for me to let Jeff in; he had proved without a doubt that he was going to be there for me no matter what and I knew that I could trust him.

It had been a long time coming but I truly felt like Jeff was going to be the one to restore my faith in men.

Jeff didn't say anything he just nodded his head to let me know he was listening.  
"I never thought that he would be capable…I shouldn't have worn that dress…I knew that I said to the girls that I shouldn't wear it but I had let them talk me in to it…I should have just…"  
"Hey!" He said softly reaching his free hand to my face. "You are…I don't want to hear you blaming yourself; this wasn't in any way your fault! M is a grown man and he should know that no means no and he should have backed the hell off!" He growled.

"But if I had told him no a little more firmly…I should have made him realize that…"  
"Shayne you said no; you fought against him those are all clear signs that you didn't want what he tried to do so please don't blame yourself; it wasn't you fault…"  
"I just feel so dirty; like he is crawling under my skin, I can still smell the rancid…alcohol on his breath…feel the repulsion of his hands on me; ripping my…" I couldn't go on, as tears flew down my face at a steady rate.

With a tenderness that he had never shown me before; his thumb gently wiped away the tears as his own seemed to tear up.  
"What?"  
"I just wish that I could…"  
"You did enough; you did more than you know! Jeff I don't think I would even be functioning at all right now if it weren't for you," I leaned towards him and gently brushed my lips over his softly.

I could feel his reluctance as his eyes never once left mine.

"Jeff please; I need to feel something other than the fear that he has ignited in me," I pleaded with him softly.  
"You're sure?"  
Nodding my head; I moved a little closer towards him causing Jack to whimper then move out from in between us; settling down at my back he laid down and turned quiet.

Softly Jeff wiped the hair from my face; he tenderly kissed his way over my face, until he reached my lips and slowly pulled me in to a deep, passionate, erotically slow kiss.

Still our eyes stayed firmly locked on each others as his hands held my face perfectly close; my own hands resting on his elbows as I let go and became entangled in the kiss and his eyes.

Running my hands up his arms until they were hooked around his thick strong neck; pulling my body closer to him, I could feel the heat from his frame seeping through mine melting the cold that had seemed to freeze my insides the minute that M had tried to rape me.

Quickly pushing thoughts of M out of my head, I focused on Jeff and his amazing steely green eyes that held all the love, understanding, trust and loyalty that I had ever seen.

Sliding his hands down over the towel that was covering my body tightly; wrapping around my waist he pulled me a little harder against him.

Slowly as if to give me the option to object his tongue slipped in to my mouth; tasting me, exploring as he laid claim to me in a way that no man's kiss ever had before.

Tracing light lines up and down the naked flesh of his back I could feel him tremble almost out of control as my hands slowly slid around to the front of his combats and that was when he stopped me.  
"Shayne baby…"  
"You don't want me?" I asked watching him closely.

Oh God did he think that I was soiled goods now?

Did he see me as a victim?

"It's not about wanting you Shayne 'cos God knows just how much I have wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you but God forgive me this is about timing…"  
"Timing?"  
"I want the timing on this to be right; I want us to be both in the moment, I want candles, I want flowers, I want it to be special…"  
"It will be special,"  
"No it won't! It won't be as special as it could be if we wait until the right moment," He whispered softly wiping the hair from my face. "I meant what I said when I told you that I am not like most guys Shay and I will wait for however long it takes for us to get to the point where we are both ready to do this,"  
"You're not right now?" I asked watching him closely.  
"I'm always ready for you princess but I know that you aren't really ready for this! I am not the kind of guy who would just go with it because he is desperate to feel the connection that we are going to have when it happens,"  
"I'm so sorry," I could feel the heat stinging my face as I looked away from him.  
"Hey," Gently his hand reached under my chin and turned me to look at him. "I don't want to hear you saying sorry; you have nothing to say sorry for baby! I just think that it is a better idea if we wait,"  
Looking in to his eyes, I could see that he was being truthful with me, there was a hint in his beautiful eyes that always seemed to sparkle brightly when he talked to me and it always made me feel like I was truly safe with him, that everything that he had ever said to me was true and honest.

I was amazed that he had managed to break down the walls around me so quickly but then again I truly felt like this man was going to be in my life for a very long time.

"Come here," He whispered turning my body back around so that I was pressed against his body. "Just hold on to me baby,"  
Doing as he requested my arm draped over his naked stomach as his arms held me close.

Looking up to his eyes, I could feel everything else in the world fading away along with the memories of what had happened tonight.  
"Don't let me go?" I whispered softly.

"Never!" He replied leaning down and kissing my forehead affectionately. "I'm never going to let anything happen to you,"  
"You promise?" I asked resting my head on to his chest and listening to the constant powerful beat of his heart.

"I promise," He replied softly.

Listening to his heart, the feel of his fingers tracing light circles over my arms had me slowly giving in to sleep that had been circling for a bit, I fought hard to stay awake but it eventually won the battle and I was dragged away from reality and in to the safety of dreams.

**R/N - THANK YOU GUYS so much for all the reviews and comments; you guys are amazing. Remember I have started posting my new fic; Lips of an Angel. Please take a look and leave me comments.  
Please enjoy this update and don't forget to...REVIEW!!  
**

**I love you all; you're the BEST!!  
Thanks again  
Harley  
xoxoxox**


	16. Chapter 16

Whisper In The Wind;

_**Whisper In The Wind;**_

_**Chapter 16;**_

_**A FEW HOURS LATER;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Shayne had fallen asleep pretty much straight away but it wasn't coming as easily for me. All I could think about was how close M had come to really hurting her; to raping her. And now that she was in my arms all I wanted to do was hold her; to make sure that she was safe.

So I had just laid here with her in my arms since she had fallen asleep; holding her close to me as her entire frame rested against my frame; holding her firmly in my arms where she belonged.

I could still feel the anger flush through me at the thought of what M had done to her. The way he had made her question herself and the things that she had done.

The first splashes of daylight began to streak across the sky and bursting through the window causing Shayne to stir slightly.

Holding on to her a little more tightly, had a small moan escape her lips and snuggle down a little further in to my embrace.

I wasn't sure of just how long I had been lying here with only my thoughts for company, but the sound of the front door opening filtered through to Shayne's bedroom making me check the alarm clock to see it was almost 10am.

Shayne slowly stirred and glanced up at me; her beautiful dark eyes squinting in the sunlight.

"Mmm what's the time?" She asked sitting up.

"It's almost 10 and from the sounds of it we have company," I chuckled as Jack sat up, licked Shayne's face then jumped down from the bed and moved to the door his tail wagging in the air as he heard the people in the front room talking.

Instantly it was obvious that the front room was bursting with people, I could hear the voices from the people who had been at the bar with us the previous night chatting amongst themselves.

"I'm not ready…I don't want to see anyone Jeff," She looked at me her eyes instantly filled with a blind panic; masking their normal calmness.

"Hey it's ok beautiful! I'll go sort this out ok?" Gently brushing my lips over hers; I got up from the bed.  
"Thanks Jeff," She whispered softly.

"Not a problem babe," I smiled back at her as I pulled the door open; Jack ran out and headed in the direction of our company.

Glancing back to her as she got to her feet; exchanging smiles I moved out to the living room.

My thoughts were on one thing and one thing only and that was ensuring that Shayne was as comfortable as possible.

_**Shayne's POV;**_

What was I doing?

Was I really going to let M win?

Was I really going to push away the people that cared about me?

Moving to the closet where I had hung up my cloths next to some of Jeff's older cloths.

As I rummaged through my own cloths it became apparent that although I had baggy sweats with me, the only tops I had with me were figure hugging or revealing.

Moving to Jeff's tops, I quickly found an old Hardy Boyz sweatshirt.

Pulling it on I was more than happy and comfortable that the jumper drowned me hiding my frame from view. Pulling on the sweatpants and pulled my hair in to a messy ponytail.

By the time I had brushed my teeth and moved back in to the bedroom; Ky was knocking on the door demanding to be let in.

"Its open hon," I giggled softly.

"Hey," She smiled as she pushed the door open and stepped inside; closing it behind her.

Moving to her, I hugged her so tightly that she was complaining that she couldn't breathe.  
"What is this for anyway?" She asked as I refused to let her go.

"Just being there hon and trying to help…"

"No need to thank me," She replied as I let her go and led her to the bed where we sat down. "How you feeling anyway?"

"I'm doing good…"  
"Yeah?" She asked raising her eye browse at me.

"Yeah I really am but I think it is more to do with Jeff than anything else,"  
"He's been good?"  
"More than you know,"  
Instantly I was lost in the things that had happened when we got home last night. From the way he had held my hair back when I was sick.

That wasn't anything I had ever had before.

To the way he had crawled in to the shower with me; with no regard to himself; he had supported me with no words.

To the way he had listened to me without judging.

To the way he had stopped us from going any further.

To the way he had held me close as I slept.

Those were all things that I had never experienced with a guy before, all my past relationships had been based on what the man wanted; no regard to me and what my needs were.

No man had ever actually bothered to sit with me as I was sick holding my hair, giving me all the tender care that I had thought didn't exist.

It was all things that left me feeling calm about my decision to trust Jeff.

_**Sky's POV;**_

It was good to see that Shayne looked so calm and relaxed considering all the things that had happened the previous night.

I know that Leland had been up pretty much the whole night; worrying about his little sister, I think he just wanted her in front of him to see that she was indeed ok like Jeff had promised that she was.

And as I looked at her I could see that she was indeed calm and she was ok, with the help of Jeff she seemed to be unwilling to allow M to win.

"I can see that," I smiled taking the cigarette that she offered me.

I watched as she got up from the bed and moved to the window and cranked it open.

"There's something that I want to talk to you about," I said as she moved back to the bed.

"Sure what is it?" She asked crossing her legs and watching me closely.

"Last night…"  
"Mmmm?"

"The guy who tried to help…"

"You know who he is?"

"He uhm…he gave me his number; he wants to take us out for something to eat…"  
"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"To say sorry,"  
"Sorry for what exactly?"

"For not being able to…"  
"It's hardly his fault,"  
"I told him that; I told him that you wouldn't blame him but he still wanted to…"  
"Have you called him?"  
"No I was waiting to see you and Jeff,"

"If I remember rightly; he looked to be just your type," Shayne smiled leaning back to the nightstand and grabbing the ashtray.

"There's no denying that he's hot…"  
"And?"  
For as well as I knew my best friend; she knew me just as well and knew instantly that I had felt a connection to the guy.

"I felt a…"  
"What?"  
"A charge or something,"  
"And you want to go for this meal?"  
"I'd like to see him again but I'm not…"

"Comfortable going alone?"  
"Exactly,"

"Then call him and accept his offer; Jeff and I will come with," Shayne smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course, I would like to thank him for at least trying to help,"

Hugging her tightly, I silently thanked God for my best friend. The support and understanding that she possessed wasn't something I would or could ever have with another friend.

Kissing my cheek she informed me that she was off to see the others giving me privacy to call Shifty.

Butterflies circled my stomach making me feel ill at the thought of calling this guy but taking a deep breath I dialed the number as Shayne closed the door silently behind her.

_**Leland's POV;**_

I hadn't slept a wink all I could think about was the fact that I hadn't been there to help my little sister; I was in the back of the bar worrying about what Claire would say to Ky's questions.

Claire had sat up with me all night; talking to me, trying to keep me calm and I had finally blurted out and told her why I felt so bad.

After telling me that she would love to move in with me, she told me that there was no way that Shayne would blame me for not being there.

There had been no way that we could have known that M was there; let alone that he would try to rape my little sister.

Even as I thought the word rape, I felt a wave of sickness rising in me to the point where I was gulping hard trying to keep it down.

Finally she appeared in the front room where everyone was waiting for her to make an appearance.

Jeff had explained that she hadn't wanted to see anyone but I knew my sister; she wouldn't have left us all sat out here worrying about her; that just wasn't her style.

Looking at her I could see that what ever had happened last night had, had some kind of effect on her because uncharacteristically she was dressed in sweats and a huge baggy Hardy Boyz sweatshirt that drowned her completely.

Shayne didn't dress like a slapper but she liked her cloths to be fitted; she liked to show off a little of her figure and seeing her like this wasn't her.

But what shocked me the most was that she was stood with her hair pulled back in to a messy ponytail and no make up; that wasn't my sister.

"Hey guys," She smiled softly standing in the entrance to the front room.

Looking around to the others, I caught sight of Jeff watching her; smiling at her encouragingly; the smile gave her a little boost and she smiled back as she moved to me.

"Hey big brother," She said stopping short of me and looking at me closely.

"Come here," I growled pulling her in to my arms and holding her in a death defying hug that had her complaining that she couldn't breathe.

But right in that moment I didn't care; all that mattered that I could see despite the drastic change in her appearance; she was fine.

She had the support of Jeff and I could see that it was helping more than she would be willing to admit.

Finally she wiggled her way out of my embrace only to be captured in another hug from pretty much everyone else in the room.  
Shannon, Shane, Andrew, Claire, Kat, Rob and Matt all descended on her until she was buried under the weight of arms and bodies.

Jeff chuckled and moved out to the kitchen to make the coffee that he had promised everyone.

Quickly I followed him to the back where the kitchen was and leaned against the door where I could see Shayne emerging from the hug and throwing herself down on the sofa.

"She looks like she is doing ok!" I glanced to Jeff then back to my sister.

"She really does but isn't that Shayne's way?" He asked filling the kettle with water.

"You're right! That girl just takes everything in her stride and keeps going,"  
"I have to admit that she was a bit of a mess last night when I got her home but…"  
"Mess?" I asked looking back to him safe in the knowledge that Shayne was safe and near me.

"Blaming herself, saying that it was all her own fault,"  
"What?" I asked moving further in to the kitchen and watching him closely. "Why would she think something like that?"  
"She said that she shouldn't have worn the dress that she had, that she had been asking for it,"  
"Fucking M. Shadows…I could fucking kill him! He has done nothing but cause my sister heartache from the moment that he walked in to her life,"  
"I agree Leland, I think that he deserves everything that he has coming to him but what can we do?"  
"I think we should go on a hunt," My natural bounty skills began to take over. "I want to have a little word with Mr. Shadows,"  
"You think that is a good idea?"  
"What is he going to do? Go to the police?"  
"Well you never know he might just…"  
"I think if he was going to do that then he would have already and you would have had the police on your doorstep…no he has too much to loose,"  
"You really think so?" Jeff asked stopping what he was doing and looking at me directly in the eyes.

"I know so!"

"So what? You want to go in search of him?"  
"I think I want to get my hands on him and choke the living shit out of him," I growled.  
My need to protect my Family had always been fierce and now was no different. That scumbag had tried to rape my sister and for all intents and purposes he probably would have if it weren't for Shannon and the mystery guy.

"Well if you really want to do this then I am on board,"

"You are?"  
"Leland that girl…she has my heart in the palm of her hand, she has me feeling things that I have never felt before and I would do anything for her…I would lay my life down in a second if need be so please don't ask me if I am sure about hunting this asshole down,"

Looking at him I could see that he was indeed fiercely protective of her, he would do as he said; lay his life down in a heart beat if it meant that Shayne would be safe.

And I found that my body seemed to relax at the thought of Shayne being with Jeff because with him I knew that she would be safe, she would be loved and she would never feel the pain that she had felt when M had left her.

_**Claire's POV;**_

I had seen the way that Leland was concerned for his sister; it was what made me love the man. His powerful need to protect the people that he loved and cared for.

I knew that I was in love with him; I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him but then it had only been only natural that it would happen.

When he had asked me to move in with him; there had been no doubts in my head, there had been no need to think about my response.

Sitting down on the armchair to the side of Shayne as Matt sat on her other side.

Smiling up at me she let her head fall on to my lap and sighed heavily. It wasn't hard to see that she had, had some kind of change in mind

Dressed in baggy cloths which weren't her thing at all she had no make up on, she had her hair tied back in a messy ponytail that wasn't normal for her.

Shayne always took pride in her appearance, she wore figure hugging cloths because that was her style but seeing her now it was obvious that whatever had happened last night had hit her hard.

Stroking my hand over her hair, Shannon instantly dropped to his knees by my other side and placed his head on the other side of my lap.

"That's looks good; do me! Do me! Do me!" He chorused.

Everyone in the room laughed as I relented and stroked my hand over his long blond locks; having an uncharacteristic day his strip of hair that was normally spiked in the middle was pulled back in to a ponytail much like Shayne's.

"Mmmmm that feels good baby," He whispered pushing his head against my hand; like a dog would if you scratched his ear.

Then as if he could hear my thoughts he lifted his leg and started shaking it causing Shayne to laugh and it was good to hear.

"You're a goof," She giggled slapping Shannon on the head lightly.

"But I do believe I got you to laugh," He chuckled as he rubbed the spot where Shayne had slapped him.

Looking up as Leland walked back in to the living room carrying mugs of coffee followed by Jeff who was carrying the rest.

As he handed out the mugs, Leland smiled and sat down facing me; his eyes watching me closely causing my heart to race out of control as I comforted his sister.

Sky walked in to the room from Shayne's room and told Jeff and Shayne that they were heading out tonight with the mystery man from the bar last night.

Jeff nodded as he slapped his brother getting him to move so that he could sit next to his girl. At the mention of Shayne being his girl, Shayne turned and smiled to him as she reached her hand for him and gave him a squeeze.

"What's this now?" Shannon asked removing his head from my lap and looking over at Shayne and Jeff.

"I think you heard dude," Shayne laughed softly as Jeff placed his hand on her leg as she remained resting on my lap.

"When did this happen? And why wasn't I informed?" Shannon asked moving so that he was in front of her and Jeff.

"Oh I'm sorry dude I didn't realize that I had to clear my decisions by you," Jeff chuckled.

"Well you know that I wanted this beauty for myself," Shannon joked.

I knew that he was joking; everyone in the room knew that he was joking it was just Shannon's way; he was always making people laugh and he did it in such a way that he never offended anyone.

"Oh I'm sorry POP I have eyes for only one wrestler and he is sitting right next to me,"

Twirling round in the air he fell to the floor dramatically.

"Ouch shot down in flames," He pouted looking back to her causing her to finally really laugh and as always it caused a ripple effect as everyone else laughed too.

It was obvious to see that Jeff was good for my boyfriend's sister as she seemed to be getting back to the woman that she had been before the whole thing with M had blown open.

**R/N - YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!! I luv ya all; THANK YOU so much for taking the time to review and comment; it really does help.**

**With that said it is time to get on with the show; I hope you enjoy and please remember to...REVIEW!!**

**Thanks again guys; you really are AWESOME!!**

**luv ya all.  
Harley**

**xoxoxox**


	17. Chapter 17

Whisper In The Wind;

_**Whisper In The Wind;**_

_**Chapter 17;**_

_**A FEW HOURS LATER;**_

_**Shayne's POV;**_

Jeff had announced that he and the boys were running in to town real quick but he was leaving Shannon and Rob with me, Ky, Claire and Kat.

So here I was stood in the kitchen sipping on my 3rd mug of coffee; Jack was sat at my side looking up at me as I stared out at the woods that were surrounding the back of the house.

"You ok Sweetie?" Shannon asked walking in to the kitchen.

I knew that Jeff asked Shannon to stay because he was a fighter and he wanted someone who would be able to look after me should anything happen.

Although if I were completely honest I felt more safe in this property than I would in my own house in LA that was surrounded by an 8 foot wall and electric iron gates.

"Honestly?" I asked glancing at Shannon before going back to looking out the window.  
"Of course,"  
"I feel like the walls are closing in on me…"

"Claustrophobic?"

"That's it exactly,"

"Well do you want to take a walk?" He asked as I lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"I'd love too,"

"Go grab your shoes then," He smiled at me.

Rushing to his side; I threw my arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"You're the best Shannon,"

"Ah that is what they all say princess," He chuckled.  
"I bet they do dude," I giggled racing towards my bedroom.

Finally feeling calm at the thought of getting some fresh air in my lungs with the hope that it would help blow away some of the images that seemed to be engraved in my minds eye.

Moving out to the living room; I told my friends that I was heading out for a walk with Shannon and we'd be back in a bit.

Nodding they all chorused to be safe and they'd see us when we got back as I moved back to the kitchen where my companion was waiting for me.

Pouring us both a fresh mug of coffee, I grabbed my ciggies and followed him out on to the decking with Jack at my side.

_**Shannon's POV;**_

I had liked Shayne from the moment that Jeff had introduced me to her. In fact I liked all the people that Jeff had brought home with him.

Their group dynamic was much the same as the core group that consisted of me, Jeff, Matt and Shane Helms.

We both seemed to love and support each other without question.

Walking in to the wooded area at the back of Jeff's home, Shayne took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"That better sweetie?"  
"Like you wouldn't believe," She smiled as she looked up at me.

It wasn't difficult to see why men were attracted to this woman; even with her face devoid of make up she was easily one of the most stunning women I had ever seen.

"I wanted to thank you," She said looking to her feet.  
"For?"  
"Last night…"  
"No need to thank me honey, you needed…I would have done the same thing for anyone,"  
"Thanks anyway, I dread to think what would have happened if…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at me.

I nodded my head to let her know that I knew what she had wanted to say. Smiling she went back to looking at her feet as we continued to walk.

The thing that made Shayne more devastatingly beautiful was that she was one of the nicest people I had ever met; she always had time to talk to you and always gave you her full undivided attention.

"Shannon?"  
"Yeah?" I replied as Jack ran ahead of us.  
"Do you believe in fate?"

"Honestly?"  
"Of course," She smiled as both of her hands curled around the mug of coffee that she was sipping at.

"I'm not really sure,"  
"Oh!"

"You do?"

"I have been thinking about it a lot lately; yes,"

"And?"  
"I guess I believe that I have been through certain things for reasons but some of those reasons aren't clear to me and I am wondering if they ever will be you know?"

"I know that Matt is a firm believer in fate and the way he explained it to me was that you just have to have faith that it will become clear in time,"

"I like that," She replied.

Retreating in to her thoughts we continued on our way with no clear destination in mind, we just carried on walking.

"You know before I met Jeff I felt like I was sinking," She said avoiding looking at me.

"You did?"  
"Mmhmm,"  
Again she slipped in to her thoughts and I didn't press; I just left her be. We seemed to be set for a long walk so I figured we had plenty of time.

_**Sky's POV;**_

I was sitting with my friends in Jeff's living room, listening to them talking and making plans for when they got home.

Rob and Kat and I were listening as Claire explained that she was moving in with Leland. I was happy for them; they had been together long enough that moving in just seemed to be a natural progression in their relationship.

My mind seemed to wonder to the things that Rob had told me about Shifty. Shifty's band; CrazyTown had toured with Linkin Park in the early days and Rob had gotten to know my rescuer pretty well in that time.

Glancing over to where Rob had Kat's head placed on his lap; his fingers running through her hair in a tender loving tone that left a jolt of jealousy racing through me.

It wasn't that I wanted Rob cause I just wasn't attracted to the man; I just wished that I could have what they had.

Every so often Kat would look up in to his eyes adoringly to be rewarded by his smile that seemed to leave her looking calm and at peace.

I guess I just wondered if I would ever feel anything quite like that.

My thoughts turned back to Shifty; there was no denying that there had been a charge between us but did I really want to give in to it?

After Mike I had promised myself that I'd never give my heart away again because finding out that Mike had lied to me had devastated me in ways that I hadn't thought were possible.

The sound of Shayne's phone ringing pulled me away from the tortured form of my thoughts.

"Hey Chazzy," I answered.  
"Hey Sky Blue; is the princess about?" He asked anxiously.

"No she isn't! Is everything ok Chazter? You sound on edge,"

"I was talking to Faith and she said that she was feeling Shay…"

Faith and Shayne were close and sometimes that closeness resulted in them feeling each other's emotions and feelings.

I got to my feet and moved out to the decking at the back of the house and sat down welcoming the relief from the tirade of doubts that were rocking through me.

"Ky you there?"

"Yeah Chazzy I'm here. I need you to stay calm ok?"

"Stay calm? What are you talking about? What's happened?"

"There was an incident last night…"  
"What kind of incident? Fuck Ky stop with the cryptic and just tell me,"

"M is in town…"  
"What? In Cameron?"  
"Yeah he showed up at the bar we were in last night and he…he uhm…"  
Even now I could still picture the way he had hurt Shayne; the way he had been determined to get what he wanted, at no cost.

A small shiver snaked down my spine as I remembered the way Shayne had cried out in pain when she fell to the floor.

"What did he do Ky?" Chester pressed softly.

"He tried to…he didn't manage to because Shannon came to the rescue but he…"  
"Did he try to rape her?" Chester guessed almost instantly.  
"Mmhmm,"  
"Ok Faith and I will be on a flight by nightfall," He said instantly.  
"You don't have to do that Chester; she's fine, she is calm! She looks a little different but she's fine…"  
"What do you mean different?"  
"She is dressed in baggy cloths; completely hiding her body from view…"  
"That's not Shayne; honestly Ky Faith will want to be there and I want to make sure she is ok,"  
"Chester please; Shayne won't want you guys coming…"  
"Too bad…"  
"Chester listen to me ok?"  
"K!"  
"Jeff told us that she struggled when he got her home that she was a mess for a bit and I am scared that if too many people crowd her with this then she will slip; you know what she is like, she hates pity and she hates too many people around her…"  
"You're sure she is ok?"  
"She will be; she has Jeff, she has his friends and Leland, Claire, Kat, Rob and I are still around; she will come to you when she is ready yeah?"  
"You're right," He sighed.

I knew that it would be difficult for him to stay away because he and Shayne were tighter than anyone knew; their bond had always been purely platonic, neither felt attracted to the other.

But their connection was still strong and it had been from the moment that they had met. They had often said that they were soul mates and for all intents and purposes they were; they had vowed that they would always be in each others lives.

_**A FEW HOURS LATER;**_

_**Shayne's POV;**_

I don't know why but I had ended up telling Shannon everything; from the falling out that I had with my Mother, to Steven and the way our relationship had gone, to meeting M and the things that had happened between us.

Surprisingly I found that Shannon was a good listener and he gave good advice.

Over the past week; I had been questioning my past; why I had been put through everything that I had and I was beginning to wonder if it had all been leading me to Jeff in the long run.

Shannon agreed with me, he thought that I had, had to go through all that bad stuff so that when Jeff walked in to my life I would be in the right place to appreciate and accept the connection that was between us.

I hadn't for one moment thought that Shannon would be as deep as I found out that he was. Telling me that he truly believed that you can't appreciate real love until you had been burned bad, it was something that had stuck in my head.

We had continued to walk until we reached the Legends house, the Legend was Matt and Jeff's dad, and his house lay on the far left side of the property.  
We didn't go visit we had just turned and made our way back to Jeff's house.  
By the time we cleared the trees Jeff was pulling his corvette up outside the house, Matt pulled in behind him and Andrew behind him.

"Where have you guys been?" Jeff asked his eyes finding me as if by instinct.  
"We just went for a walk," I smiled as he approached and pulled me in to his arms. "What have you guys been up to? You're all filthy,"  
"We'll talk inside baby," Jeff whispered in my ear softly.  
Looking at Leland; I could see that his hand was bloodied and his cloths were a mess, Shane was just as messy as Jeff. Matt was also messed up looking more disheveled than the others and Andrew was looking whiter than I had ever seen him look.

"Something is going on…"  
"Come on inside," Leland said.  
"No I think I want to know what is going on right now," I said holding my ground as I looked from Jeff to Leland to Matt to Shane and finally to Andrew then back again.

Shannon led everyone inside until it was just Leland, Jeff and I stood at the front of the house.  
"Well?" I asked watching them closely.

"Shayne we couldn't…I couldn't let what happened last night go…" Leland started.  
"What did you do?" I demanded placing my mug on the ground and lighting a cigarette; inhaling deeply, I looked to Jeff who stood back and shook his head at me.

"Jeff and the others helped me find…"  
"Leland! Tell me you didn't…"  
My brother was a fighter; a professional fighter and I hated to think what he would have done to M if he got his hands on him but even as I looked at his fist it was more than obvious that he had in fact gotten a hold of my ex.

"I-I can't," He said holding himself up to his full height refusing to apologize for what he had done.

"I can't believe this! Don't you think that I have had enough violence in my life…?"  
"Steven!?" He asked looking in to my eyes.  
I had never told anyone other than Sky and Shannon today about the reason why Steven and I split up. I had also told M after we had been out one night and bumped in to Steven in the bar we had gone too. But ultimately my reason not to inform anyone else was because I didn't need everyone knowing my business and I hadn't told my brother for this exact reason.  
"I don't know what you're talking about…" I said holding my head high.  
"Don't you? M told me everything Shay and I…I'm so mad at you right now!" Leland said.  
"Mad at me? You have to be kidding right?" I spat angrily.

"You should have told me…"  
"THIS ISN'T ABOUT MY PAST WITH ANOTHER MAN; THIS IS ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU TOOK IT UPON YOURSELF TO ACT LIKE FUCKING GOD AND GO AFTER…"  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS I MEANT TO DO SHAYNE…? YOU'RE MY SISTER AND HE TRIED TO FUCKING RAPE YOU!"

"I AM WELL AWARE OF WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED LELAND…"

"Guys this isn't what…" Jeff started trying to calm the situation that was escalating out of control.

_**Leland's POV;**_

To have heard M tell me about Steven and why Shayne hadn't told me had left my blood boiling to the point where I had seen red and had only stopped hitting him when Jeff, Shane and Matt had pulled me off him.

"I can't believe you," Shayne spat and turned on her heel taking off in the direction of the track that Jeff had been building.

Jeff went to take after her but I placed myself in front of him.  
"Let me Jeff; we need to get this sorted," I said softly.  
"Sure, tell her I will be inside," He replied.  
I liked Jeff; he was almost as protective of Shayne as I was and it had been apparent when he had let me beat on M for a bit before pulling me off him.

He knew when it was best to back off and now was no different; I needed to talk to her, I needed her to know that I had done what I had because I couldn't let him go unpunished, I couldn't allow him to have gotten away with what he did.

"I will,"  
Watching him as he climbed the steps that led to his front door and stepped inside closing the door behind him, I looked at the door for a few moments, thinking about the things that my sister had kept from me.

Turning to look at her I sighed and made my way towards her.  
"If you think that I am ready to talk about this then you are sorely mistaken," She said without looking up.  
"Too bad," I plonked myself down next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "We are going to talk about this,"

"Leland you have to stop smothering me…"  
"Smothering you? When do I do that?" I asked as she finally met my eyes and gave me the coldest look I had ever seen in her eyes.  
"All the time; I love you Leland I really do, you're my big brother but I need space to breathe and you have to stop acting like the hero; I'm sorry that I have to say this but you can't keep protecting me…"  
"Why not? You're my sister and there is nothing that I wouldn't do for…"  
"I know and that is the problem,"  
"I don't understand,"  
"Why do you think that I never told you about Steven?" She asked handing me a cigarette and lighting another for herself.

"I really have no idea; I have been asking myself that question since M told me…"  
"I didn't tell you because I can't stand the thought of you getting in to trouble because of me,"  
"But that would never…"  
"Leland you are far too protective of me! What would you have done if I had told you about Steven straight after we had split up?"  
"I would have beat him to within an inch of his fucking life…"  
"That's my point; if you had done that you would most probably be in jail right now…you wouldn't have met Claire, you wouldn't be working with your Dad doing a job that I know you love doing,"  
"But it would be worth…"  
"NO! It really wouldn't; don't you see I need you in my life, I need you here by my side not in some jail cell," She reached for my hand. "You're my big brother, you're the one that I should be able to talk too, the one I should be able to confide in and not have to worry about you handing out your own form of justice on anyone who hurts me, can you understand where I am coming from?" She pleaded with me her eyes staying firmly fixed on mine.  
"Of course I can but Shayne I am not going to apologize for what I did today; what I did wasn't anything that any other big brother would have done…"  
"I know and I do appreciate the fact that you look out for me but Leland what if he goes to the police?"  
"Not going to happen,"  
"How can you be so sure?" She asked resting her head on my shoulder and I could see that what I had done was wrong in her eyes but in my own I had been perfectly justified in doing what I had.

"Because that man has far too much to loose; what is he going to tell the cops? If he goes to them the whole story of him trying to rape you will come out and what would that do to his marriage?"

"I hope you're right Leland because you…your life is finally in a good place, you have Claire and I love her Leland, she is so good for you and you guys are going to be moving in together and starting to build a life together…"  
"I know and I wouldn't have done what I did today if I thought for one moment that it would put my relationship in danger,"

It was true, I had thought it through from every possible angle and I knew in my heart that M wouldn't be going anywhere near a police station, he just had too much to loose.

I would never put my relationship with Claire at risk; that just wasn't an option and somehow it felt like I was getting the best of both worlds; I got to avenge what M had done to my sister and I got away with it at the same time.

I would be lying if I said that I didn't want to go hunt down Steven and extract the same punishment on him but I had heard my sister loud and clear; I had to stop trying to keep her sheltered from the world.

She was a grown a woman and she had to find her own way in life and if that meant making mistakes then I just had to support her and stop trying to make everything better for her.

**R/N - You guys are awesome; thank you, thank you, thank you and thank you for all the AWESOME reviews; it really is appreciated.**

**Twinjodi I am sorry but as awesome an ending as your ideas would be; that isn't how it works out in the end. lol but I do hope that you continue to enjoy it.**

**With that said; please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!**

**Thanks again, i luv you guys.  
Harley  
xoxoxoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

Whisper In The Wind;

_**Whisper In The Wind;**_

_**Chapter 18;**_

_**LATER THAT NIGHT;**_

_**Shifty's POV;**_

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous about this. I had been unable to stop thinking about Ky since last night, the beautiful smile on her face, the sparkle in her hazel tinted eyes, the way her voice sounded so soft and smooth.

God I had it bad!

Ordering myself a shot of JD before they arrived. Would Shayne allow me to apologize for M's behavior?

Or would she tell me that she just wasn't interested in hearing excuses?

Because ultimately that was what my apology was; an excuse to being unable to help, an excuse at being unable to get M off her, an excuse to being unable to get him to see reason.

Glancing up as Ky, Shayne and Jeff walked in to the restaurant.

Jeff held Shayne close to his side, giving her support and comfort as the 3 of them moved towards the table where I had been seated.

My eyes moved to Ky dressed in a black dress that fell to the floor, but clung to her frame in all the right places, her long chestnut colored hair hung down around her face; framing her beautiful features perfectly until I was pretty sure that somehow the room had faded from view and it was just us 2.

I could do nothing but watch as her hips moved with a confidence that was rare to see, she was talking with Jeff and they were laughing as Shayne seemed to be more timid than she had been the previous night before the whole thing with M had blown up.

I knew that M had been watching her for a long time before he had made his way over to her; he had fumed silently as she had danced in Jeff's arms, the way she had seemed to become lost in the man who had held her had hit M hard.

Despite the things that had been said about Shayne, and the fact that M was actually back with his wife, he still wanted Shayne.

I had listened to him a lot over this past tour; talking about the connection that they shared, about how much he was in love with her and couldn't let her go.

But it seemed, from the way she was with Jeff; that M had no option but to let her go; Shayne was obviously more than attracted to Jeff, it was obvious that she was connected to him in a way that I don't think M and Shayne ever had been.

"Hey," Sky smiled brightly at me as she stopped at the table where I had been seated.

"Hey, I am so glad that you guys could make it," I stood up and was slightly taken aback when Ky gently pulled me in to a hug.  
"I just…I want to thank you again for last night," She whispered in to my ear.

"You're welcome but I didn't…" I started to say as Shayne finally moved forward and made her presence known.  
"You did a hell of a lot more than you think you did," She said softly her voice firm and demanding despite the volume.

The minute that Ky let me go, Shayne hugged me so tightly that I was surprised by her strength.  
"So thank you," She said sincerely as she pulled back and looked in to my eyes deeply.

"Then you're welcome," I smiled softly at her.

It wasn't hard to see that she was tired, I didn't imagine that she had gotten too much sleep the previous night but she still looked beautiful and I could tell from the way that Jeff was watching her closely, he still found her to be the most beautiful woman in the room.

Eventually the pleasantries were out of the way and we sat down, slipping in to a comfortable form of conversation; that the room was finally filled with the sound of not only Shayne's infectious laugh but the beautiful sound of Sky's.

I couldn't stop myself from watching her; the beauty that this woman held was like nothing I had ever seen. Sure I had seen her in photos and on chat shows but those forms of entertainment didn't do her any justice at all.

_**Sky's POV;**_

Shayne had been desperate to find something that wouldn't show off her frame and had finally been given something from Claire to wear.

A shirt that was less than tight, it hung from Shayne's frame hiding everything that she wanted to hide from view.

Jeff had without thought told her how amazing she looked although this wasn't how he was used to seeing her; he supported her need to hide for now.

The attack was still pretty fresh in her head and I figured that it would take a while before she could get past it.

The tension had been thick in the house until Shayne and Leland came back inside, obviously they had worked through whatever it had been that had erupted in them screaming at each other outside Jeff's house earlier in the afternoon.

"So Ky…?" Shifty started.  
"Mmhmm?" I smiled as my eyes pulled away from Jeff and Shayne becoming lost in each other and looked directly at the man who had come to our rescue the previous night.

"I have to admit that I am a bit of a fan,"  
"You are?" I blushed as my eyes traveled over his frame; a long lean body that stood almost to the same height as Jeff at his 6'1 advantage height.

Blond spiked hair that I couldn't seem to look away from. Beautiful brown eyes that held a hint of mischievousness; full lips that I was wondering would feel like pressed against my own.

Instantly I was blushing an even deeper shade of red.

"Are you kidding? What red blooded male isn't in to either you or Shayne?" He chuckled and I found that I liked the sound.

"Well thanks," I giggled softly.  
Leaning towards me until his hand was lightly pressing on my leg and his head was level with my ear.  
"And just so you know; I was never in to Shayne," He whispered softly.

"W-Well that's g-good to know," I shivered as the feel of his breath blowing softly in to my ear had me all but loose all form of my motor functions.

I couldn't believe the effect that he was having on me. I had all but argued with myself about coming here tonight.

Half of me screamed that I wasn't ready to give in to the chemistry that had sparked between us the previous night.

While the other half of me was screaming that not all men were like Mike Shinoda and that just because I accepted Shifty's invitation to dinner; that didn't mean that I had to allow anything to happen.  
"So how long are you in Cameron for?" Shifty asked slowly pulling back and watching me closely.

"I am actually heading back to LA in a couple of days," I replied glancing at Jeff and Shayne who were completely lost in each other. "You?"

"We're headed home tomorrow,"

"And where is home?"  
"LA!" He smiled as the waiter approached our table.

Still Jeff and Shayne were lost in each other completely unaware that the waiter was waiting for their order.  
Leaning across the table, I slapped Jeff up side the head softly.  
"Hey," He grinned as he turned and looked directly at me.  
"Order your food dude," I laughed.

Both he and Shayne looked up sheepishly at the waiter and said sorry then placed their order for what they wanted to eat.

The minute the waiter walked away muttering under his breath, they were back to talking amongst themselves.  
"They seem to be pretty tight," Shifty observed glancing over at them as Shayne sipped at her JD.

"They really are,"  
"Has she known him long?"  
"Not long no; but their connection…just seeing them together and you know that they are meant to be you know?"  
I wished in a way that I had that with someone; then as if from no where I started arguing with myself again.

How could I have that when I refused to allow anyone get close?

How could I let anyone close when I had been burned so badly with Mike?

I hated that I was constantly questioning myself over things that hadn't been in my control, but damn it Mike had burned me bad and I firmly refused to allow that to ever happen again.

"You seem to be away in a world of your own," Shifty smiled as he waved his hand in front of my face.  
"Sorry," I smiled feeling the heat stinging my face angrily.  
"No need to say sorry," He replied softly. "Is it something that I could help you with?"

"No it's just something that I have to deal with alone," I admitted.

Looking in to the powerful pull of his deep brown eyes I could feel everything else fading away in to nothing but there was something there that had me daring to believe that I could have a solid friendship with this man.

_**A FEW HOURS LATER;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Ky and Shifty seemed to be getting on famously; they were laughing and joking with one another and talking amongst themselves leaving me free to smother Shayne with all the attention that I could.

Once we had eaten and paid for the meal, we stepped outside on to the almost deserted street and I suggested that we head on to City Limits.  
I knew Ky wasn't ready to go home yet and I knew that she didn't want to be alone with Shifty because of all the stuff that had gone with Mike; she was holding a lot of herself back, refusing to allow herself to feel too attached to a man.  
But the connection that was between them was strong and there was no way that either could deny it.

Shayne was a little reluctant to begin with but I promised her that I wouldn't be leaving her alone tonight, not unless our friends were in the bar, which I had no doubt that they would be.

So we headed to the bar once Shayne had agreed; and the closer we got to the bar, I could feel her gripping to me tighter and tighter.  
"Its ok princess," I whispered softly in to her ear as Ky and Shifty walked on ahead of us, talking about some of the friends that they had in common. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you,"  
"I know you won't," She smiled up at me weakly. "I just…I'm just a little scared about…"  
"About?" I asked stopping and leaving Shifty and Ky to walk on ahead.

Turning so that I was looking down at her; her eyes darting all over the place; avoiding looking at me as she rolled back and forth on her feet.  
"Hey listen to me; I don't care what happens I am _'not' _going to let anything happen to you ok? You mean way too much to me for me to just…its not going to happen ok?"

"I know that you will keep me safe, it's just the thought of walking back in there after everything that happened; am I going to be reminded by what happened? Am I going to see him? Will he be there?"

"If he is there baby; he ain't getting anywhere near you ok?" Gently pulling her in to my arms, I held her close to me and kissed her head softly as my arms wrapped around her neck and held her close to me.

I wanted to ask her about this guy Steven; it wasn't the first time that I had heard his name mentioned; Ky had asked if she had told me about him when we had been in Hawaii but now was neither the time nor the place.

It could wait until we got home, I didn't want to spoil this night out, not when she was obviously nervous enough about going back to the scene of the attack.

"Then lets get this show on the road," She replied fighting the tremble that was rocking through her body.

"You're really sure? 'Cos if you really don't want to do this then we don't have too…"  
"I can't hide away forever Jeff, I can't allow him to have that power over me, I am stronger than this, I am stronger than what he has given me credit for and I am not the woman who sits back and hides,"  
"I know you're not but no one could blame you for not wanting to…"  
"We're going," She replied firmly holding her head high as she shook her hair behind her.  
"Then lets do this," I smiled kissing her forehead affectionately and slipping my hand in to hers.  
We raced to catch up to Shifty and Ky who from what we could see hadn't even noticed that we had fallen way behind.

By the time we reached the gates that led in to the City Limits bar, they finally turned around and looked directly at Shayne.

"What?" My girl asked as she pushed her way through and walked through the gates.  
Lingering for a few moments her eyes drawn to the spot where she had been attacked the previous night she seemed momentarily stunned but as if something switched in her head she turned and smiled at Ky.  
"Come on hon; its time to let our hair down," She reached for Ky's hand and led the way inside, leaving Shifty and I staring after them.  
"Your girl has some balls," He commented.  
"Dude if she has balls then I am in big trouble," I smiled as we followed them inside.

Moving to the bar, we placed a drink order and my eyes stayed firmly fixed on Shayne as she and Ky really let go and danced in the middle of the dance floor.

"Jeff?"

"Yeah?" I asked not taking my eyes off Shayne for a second.

I had meant every word before we had come in here, I was going to make sure that she was safe, I wasn't about to let what happened last night happen again.

"There seems to be a bunch of guys trying to catch your attention,"  
"Where?"  
"At the back of the bar,"  
I quickly glanced up to the direction to see Matt and Shannon waving madly at me. Nodding my head I quickly turned back to Shayne and waited for her and Ky to stop dancing before I caught her attention and pointed to the back of the bar.

_**Shayne's POV;**_

I felt safe, I didn't think that I would feel this safe coming back in here but I knew that Jeff was doing as he said and watching me closely, not taking his eyes off me.

Seeing him nod to the back of the bar, I turned and looked to see the core group sat with Leland, Claire, Kat, Rob and Andrew.

Nodding back to Jeff, I gently grabbed Sky's arm and began to lead the way back to where they all were stood talking, laughing and joking.

I always felt at ease with these guys and now was no different, as Shannon reached for me and pulled me in to a tight hug.

"I didn't think that we'd see you back in here so soon," Shannon whispered in to my ear as I fell against his frame just as Jeff and Shifty approached.

"Well I would be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous but I feel safe with Jeff, I know that he ain't…he won't let anything happen to me,"  
"That's good princess and you know that we all got your back yeah?"  
"I know, thanks Shannon," I smiled up at him, as Jeff stopped in front of me and gently pulled me in to his arms where I caved against him.

Taking all the comfort that he rained down on me, I felt my entire body let go of the edginess of coming back here had caused and just drowning in his powerful embrace.

Looking across at Leland who had Claire sat on his lap, nibbling tenderly on her neck he glanced across at me and smiled.

It had been a long talk that we had this afternoon, but I had finally managed to make him see that he couldn't go around beating on every guy who hurt me.

It just wasn't acceptable and I wasn't going to accept it, even if it meant that I had to cut him out of my life for a while I would do it because I didn't want him getting in to trouble just because of me.

He had finally agreed that I was right, that from now on all I would get from him was support, but he had refused to apologize for what he had done to M.

What ever he had done to my ex, he was keeping schtum about it, refusing to tell me what he had done, he had just said that he had gotten what was coming to him and that was all.

Nodding my head I had accepted his response and we had talked all about Steven and what had happened.  
It was the first time that I had felt able to actually sit down and talk to my brother about things without the fear of having to edit parts out for fear of him doing something stupid.

When he wanted to be Leland was a good listener; giving advice and encouragement where needed he would listen and listen for hours and that was what had happened.

Before we had even realized where the time had gone, the sun had started to set and Ky was calling out to me telling me that I had to come inside and get ready for going for our meal.

Looking over to where Ky and Shifty had sat down at a table behind the core group and had instantly gotten lost in conversation again.

"Whatchya thinkin'?" Jeff asked as he moved so that I was stood in front of him and he wrapped me up in his arms.

"Just thinking about the past few days," I replied leaning back in his hold and taking all the comfort that he offered.

"And?"  
"I can't really believe that this is where my life is at but I am more than fine with it…"  
"Meaning?"  
"I never for one moment believed that I would ever allow another man get as close to me as M did but here you are seeping under my skin, taking up residence in my veins and there is nothing that I want to do to change that,"  
"I am glad to hear it baby," He growled softly as Shannon started playfully kicking my feet.

Looking up at my friend to see him grinning manically at me as I playfully kicked back until we were in a scuffle with each other, laughing as we traded playful jabs and kicks at each other.

I liked Shannon, he was easy to talk to and he always made me laugh no matter what he was doing. Even now I was laughing so hard that I had tears building in my eyes as he made little noises as we jokingly beat each other up.

**R/N - YOU GUYS REALLY ARE THE BEST EVER!! I luv ya all; I hope that you continue to enjoy this; there is only about 4 more chapters before it is finished. So not long now.**

**Thanks again for the support.  
Harley**

**xoxoxox**


	19. Chapter 19

Whisper In The Wind;

_**Whisper In The Wind;**_

_**Chapter 19;**_

_**AN HOUR LATER;**_

_**Kat's POV;**_

Sitting at the table that we had picked, I watched Shayne and Jeff dancing close together; their hips grinding against each other; her hands stroking through his long hair as he ran his hands slowly up and down her frame. Their lips lingering dangerously close to one another that I was sure there should be sparks flying around the bar.

After everything that Shayne had been through with M; I had come here with the full intention of hating Jeff but seeing the way that he had looked after her when all that had happened the previous night; I found it difficult to hate him.

Rob gently placed his hand to the bare flesh of my leg causing my head to snap round to look at him finding that he was smiling at me in the way that he always did when he wanted me.

Slowly sliding his hand up my leg turning to the inside of my thighs causing my legs to drop open giving him all the access that he wanted.

Still our eyes stayed firmly locked on one another's in an intense look that had my breath racing away from me.  
Continuing his journey up my legs at an agonizingly slow pace. The intensity in his eyes getting stronger and stronger as he slowly reached his destination.

Sliding my tongue over my lips softly instantly had the desired effect that I had been looking for; his hand slid quickly up my leg until his fingers were lightly grazing against my pussy.

I could barely stand the soft gentleness of his touch and as if he were sensing my need he slipped his fingers under the material of my thong and slowly inched his long talented fingers inside me.

Instantly I could see stars flashing before my eyes as he gently stretched me wide making room for 4 of his fingers to dive deeply inside me.

As if I weren't in control of my hips they slowly moved against his touch; drawing him deeper in to me until he was hooking around my g spot, nipping at the flesh hungrily.

Leaning forward on the table in desperate hope that no one could see what he was doing to me as I felt the stirrings of release beginning to close in on me.

As if he could sense it he moved his fingers to the hard tense bud of my clit.

_**Rob's POV;**_

I had to have her; I couldn't wait as I tenderly ran my fingers over her tight clit and as I felt it begin to quiver softly I withdrew my fingers from inside her.  
It was an action that earned me a glare that only succeeded in my hunger rising higher than before.

"Fancy getting some air with me Miss. Shinoda?" I whispered in to her ear.

It was an action that caused a violent wave of trembles to crash through her.

"Mmhmmm! I'm feeling quite hot!" She smiled straightening out her skirt and sliding out of the booth.

I explained to the others that we were heading out for some air they smiled and nodded their heads.

Shayne and Jeff were still dancing and it seemed to be getting more and more heated as he slowly lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist as their bodies continued to grind together sexily.

They were lost in each other and completely oblivious to M stood on the other side of the dance floor watching them; his face was badly beaten and he had a look of thunder on his face.

"Shannon?" I gripped tightly to Kat stopping her from racing ahead of me.

"Yeah dude?"  
"Just thought you should know that M is across the other side of the dance floor watching Shay and Jeff," I whispered.

I was sure that he was going to give himself whiplash from the speed in which his head whipped round.  
"Fucking God damn Bitch!" He growled. "Ok thanks man," He expressed refusing to allow his eyes to look away from M.  
"No worries," I replied watching as he grabbed Shane Helms attention.

Happy in the knowledge that Shayne would be safe, I let the desire in me build again and followed Kat out of the bar.

We hurried down the street until we stumbled across a little picnic park.

Kat wasted no time in sitting me down and straddling my lap.

Slowly her hands slid down my chest until she reached the zipper of my jeans.

Pulling me in to a kiss so electrifyingly erotic that I wasn't aware of anything else until she slammed her pussy down over my cock.

_**Kat's POV;**_

I couldn't stop the hunger and desperation that gripped me.

As I slammed down on to his rock hard cock, I could feel his foreskin tear back over the tip of his dick.

"Mmmmm Kat!" He growled instantly setting the pace as he hammered up in to me long and hard.

"Rob mmmm baby you feel so good," I panted resting my hands on his shoulders to stop myself from being thrown clear across the park from the violent form in which we were slamming together.

With his hands on my hips he pushed me down hard and quick on to his thick shaft.  
"Touch me Rob."  
"Mmmm!" He grunted slipping one hand under my top; squeezing roughly at my breasts as his other hand slowly slid under my skirt; nipping softly at the flesh of my thighs.

"Don't tease me baby," I whimpered softly.

As if he had been waiting to hear the begging tone in my voice he smiled at me and slowly inched his fingers in to my pussy where he had been whilst we sat in the bar.

Grinding his fingers over my clit as his cock hit my g spot over and over; slamming against the tender sensitive spot had my release building at a rapid rate.

I tried in vain to slow the motions down but he wanted me to cum, he wanted my release almost as badly as I wanted it to be drawn out.

"Tell me you love me?" He growled softly.  
"Oh fuck I love you Rob," I panted powerless to fight the desire that ignited between us.

"Mmmm you feel so wet," He grunted hungrily as his fingers continued to pleasure me in ways that no man had ever pleasured me before.

"Tell me you love me?" I panted keeping the pace he set and slamming down on to him as he punched up in to me hungrily.

Our hips lost in a violent crashing formation that had a sweat build between us quickly.

"I love you…Kat I love you!" He panted as I could feel that he was close to exploding deep inside me.

Rocking a little harder against him as I pressed my chest to his face, knowing that if I just blow tenderly in to his ear it would be enough to rocket him out in to oblivion.  
"Do it!" He growled as if he knew what I was about to do. "Kat make me cum," He pleaded with me desperately.  
"Harder Rob," I purred slowly moving my lips to his ear and sensuously blew in to him and that was it he was slamming so violently against me that I knew it was going to be painful to walk afterwards.

But in this moment, in the love that we shared I didn't care, all I cared about was ramming so hard in to me that I could literally feel his juices filling me as he unloaded all that he had to offer.

Then as if the sensation of his cum flowing in to me was all I had been waiting for, I let go and exploded over his fingers and around his dick lubricating him a little more as he continued to dive deep and hard.

"Mmmm Rob! Rob! Rob! Rrrrrrooooobbbbbbb!" I panted as I was literally transported to heaven by each hard and rough slam that he inflicted in to me.

"You like that?" He grunted biting down on my breasts that were still covered by my cloths but it didn't seem to deter him as he nibbling hungrily.

Each bite, each slam, each caress of his fingers on my clit seemed to draw my release to places that I had never experienced before.

Slowly our bodies began to react in time to the softening effect of our orgasms, until all that was left was 2 panting bodies that were still connected but completely drained.

"I love you Kat," He whispered as I let my forehead rest against his softly.  
"I love you too Rob," I panted trying in earnest to get my breathing back under some kind of control. "But I think we should get back,"  
"Sounds good if only I could move,"  
"Mmm you're having that problem too huh?" I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck; there was no rush to get back, we could just stay here for a few moments until we got our breathing back under some kind of control.

_**BACK AT THE BAR;**_

_**Shifty's POV;**_

The more I talked to Sky the more that I found I liked the woman that she was. It seemed to be that we knew a lot of the same people in LA that it was a wonder how we hadn't bumped in to each other before.

I had listened as she told me about the affair that she had, had with a married man, how the asshole had told her that he had left his wife, that she had believed and trusted him until she had found out that under no circumstances had he split from his wife.

Leaving her to deal with the aftermath alone the coward had rushed back to his wife the minute that things had gotten real and then to make matters worse, the wife had started calling her telling Ky to stay away from her husband.

Then the husband had started with the mind games; he loved her, but he loved his wife, he wanted her but he wanted his wife, he felt like he had made a mistake.  
It had carried on until Shayne got a hold of him on the phone and basically called him on his behavior and told him under no circumstances was he to get in touch again or she would advise Ky to go to the press.

And Ky had got one last text saying sorry; that he had never meant to hurt her and he hadn't been aware of the fact that his wife had her number and had been calling, he promised that he wouldn't get in touch again and that had been a week and a half ago now and there hadn't been a peep from him since.

Looking out to the dance floor to see Shayne and Jeff dancing sexily against each other, lost in each others eyes as their lips lingered dangerously close to each other, it was obvious to see that Shayne was a passionate woman.  
Passionate about the things she believed, passionate about the people she cared about, passionate about her life out of the media, she obviously liked to cut loose, and have fun.

And all those things paved the way to show the kind of woman that she was and I knew that if I were to spend more time with her then I knew that I would like her.

She was spunky; that had been obvious from what Ky had told me she had done with the married man.

She was ballsy; that had been obvious when she had walked back in here tonight with her head held high.

"So what about you?" Ky asked me.  
"What about me?" I asked turning back to look at her.  
"No wife? Girlfriend?"  
I knew that she was guarded now; she had all but admitted that she was never going to let another guy get the chance to get so close that he could hurt like she had been again.

"Nope; young free and single," I smiled as I watched her closely.

Instantly she went to looking down at her drink that she was swirling around the glass causing the ice to chink against the glass loudly.

"You don't believe me?" I asked softly reaching my hand to her face and lifting her head to look at me.

"It's not that…"  
"You're not sure what to believe anymore?" I asked tenderly rubbing my thumb over her cheek.  
"Exactly," She looked everywhere but at me.  
"Ky look at me," I pressed softly.

Doing as I asked her eyes slowly met mine and I was sure that I was going to drown in their beauty before the end of the night.

"I know that you've been hurt, I know that you don't feel like you can trust anyone right now but I want you to know that no matter what you will always have a friend in me,"  
"T-Thank you," She stumbled her eyes blazing with a need that I had never known and couldn't place.

"What is it?"  
"I just…I know that I am…"  
"You're attracted to me?" I asked softly but she didn't reply and I knew that this had to be on her terms, the rate that what ever it was that was between us had to be something that she felt like she was in control of. "I know that I am attracted to you,"  
"Y-You a-are?"  
"More than I have ever been to anyone,"  
"I-I…I-I…" She stumbled and I could see her forehead creasing in frustration as she struggled to get out what she wanted to say.  
"You are attracted to me right?" I asked softly still holding her eyes in my gaze.

"Y-Yes…but the thing is…I am not…I can't let…I'm not in the right place to…"  
"To have a relationship yet?" I asked hoping that she could see that I was sincere in my words, that I could wait for however long it would take for her to be ready.

"That's right," She replied in a whisper so soft that I wasn't sure if I had heard her right but when her head nodded in agreement to her words I knew without any doubt that I had heard her correctly.

"Then we wait," I replied still watching her, refusing to let her eyes leave mine, I wanted her to know that I was being honest, that I could be trusted.

"E-Excuse me?"  
"We wait! We build a friendship and see where it takes us after that; how does that sound to you?" I asked tenderly running my thumbs over her cheeks trying to keep her calm and collected but I could feel her entire body trembling under my touch.

_**Sky's POV;**_

This guy couldn't be for real; he couldn't be the guy that he said he was.

'Cos no man is like what they pretend to be.

All men are after one thing and one thing only but even as I thought that, I could see in his eyes that there was something different about him, there wasn't the same hard coldness that most men had.

There was something about him that left me daring to believe that he was being honest with me.  
"S-Sounds good," I nodded my head.

"Good and I promise you that I will _'never' _let you down ok?"  
"O-Ok," Only time would tell on that one but friendship was a good place to start, I could handle friendship couldn't I?

Looking deep in to his dark eyes I could feel myself already believing him more than I had thought I would ever believe another man.

There was no denying that I liked him, he was funny, he was a straight shooter, he was easy to talk too and he listened better than any man I had ever known except for Jeff.  
Jeff wasn't like most men Shayne and I had encountered, he was attractive sure but there was more to him than that.

He was funny, he was caring, he was honest, he was easy to talk too, easy to really open up to.

It was one of the things that I knew Shayne was most attracted to in him. Shayne loved a man who was deep, who was creative and Jeff was all of those things.

And I was happy that my friend had finally met what seemed to be one of the last good guys in the world.

"Ok good so when you get back to LA I will come meet you at the airport and we could maybe hang out again?" He asked dropping one hand down to mine and holding on to me firmly as his other hand continued to run along my cheek.

"Sounds good; what do you want to do?" I asked softly reaching for my smokes with my free hand.

"How about we decide when you get there? I don't like to make definite plans, 'cos my mood always changes, I can make plans to go surfing and then when it comes to actually doing it I always find that I would rather do something else,"  
"You surf?" I asked.  
"Yeah why?"  
"I love to surf,"  
"Well that is good to know, you any good?"  
"I can hold my own," I admitted. "Are you?"  
"I can hold my own," He chuckled softly as he let go of my face and smiled at me. "What else do you like to do?"  
"Uhm lets see…I love playing pool, I love hanging out with my friends, and I am a big movie buff, uhm swimming…"  
The smile that came to his face could render a grown woman in to a willing slave, I was sure of it.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Just the thought of you in a bathing suit," He smiled.

"Oh really?" I giggled feeling the heat flushing my face deeply.

"Mmhmm! I think that we will have to go swimming at some point,"  
"Well like I said I love to swim,"  
"Me too,"  
And instantly I was imagining him in his bathers; I could see that he took care of his body but the thought of seeing him in a pair of swimming trunks seemed to ignite a desire to go find a swimming pool right now.

"What?" He asked watching me his beautiful brown eyes burning a hole in to me until I was sure that he was marking me as his.

I couldn't believe how far gone I was already, this man was going to be the man that I was going to get in to serious trouble with I could feel it in my heart and I could feel it in my head.

And there didn't seem to be anything I could do to change the way I was feeling for him.

There was absolutely nothing about him that I didn't like; we had talked all night and I liked the man that he seemed to be but only time would tell if he had been telling me the truth when we talked about liking each other.

"Nothing," I shook my head and looked back out on to the dance floor in time to see M making his way towards Jeff and Shayne and tapping my friend on the shoulder.

Instantly Shannon, Shane, Matt, Leland and Andrew were out on the dance floor, stood behind Jeff offering support and back up should he need it.

**R/N - THANK YOU all so much for your awesome reviews; I bow down at your feet; you guys are the _BEST!! _I hope that you continue to enjoy and please remember to...REVIEW!!**

**Luv ya all.  
Harley  
xoxoxox**


	20. Chapter 20

Whisper In The Wind;

_**Whisper In The Wind;**_

_**Chapter 20;**_

_**Shayne's POV;**_

The minute I felt someone tap on my shoulder the look in Jeff's eyes changed and he pulled me closer to him until I was stood behind him sandwiched in between Shannon and Matt. Shane Helms stood behind me and Andrew stood to the side.

Leland stepped up next to Jeff and I could see M stood in front of Jeff. I could see the damage that Leland and Jeff had done to him.

His face was a mess; 2 bruised eyes, a bust nose, a fat lip and a huge gash on his forehead made him look like he had gone 10 rounds with Mike Tyson.

"You just don't get the picture do you?" Leland growled angrily.

"I-I…I j-just…"  
"Just what? Want another go at what you started last night?" Jeff spat at him just as angrily as Leland had.

The chill snaked down my spine as I was instantly reminded of what had happened here the previous night. I could feel the sick rising up in me to the point where I was certain that I was about to unload all of the contents of my stomach right here on the dance floor.

"N-No I-I j-just w-want…"  
"What? If you think I am leaving you alone with her then you have another fucking thing coming," Jeff all but roared out of him.

Laying my hand on his shoulder, I squeezed through the bodies that had surrounded me and had made me feel safe and protected despite making me feel like I was a dwarf.

"Its ok guys," I said softly stopping in front of Jeff, but ensuring that I wasn't too far away from him.

I felt safe whenever Jeff was stood by me and I didn't want to lose that feeling of safety so I stayed pressed hard against his chest.

"I'm sure that M can see that he is easily out numbered and it wouldn't hurt to listen to what he has to say,"

"You don't have to do this baby," Jeff said softly as his hands gently held on to my hips refusing to allow me to get any closer to M even had I wanted too.

"No I know I don't! I don't owe M anything but I would like to hear what he has to say," I turned and looked in to my ex's eyes and I could see the remorse he felt. "Well?" I asked.

"Shay I just…I wanted to say that I am sorry,"  
"Sorry doesn't seem to cut it though does it M?" I asked feeling more brave than I thought it was possible to feel.

"You're right it really doesn't but for whatever it is worth I am sorry, I don't know what…there is no excuse for what I did and I can't express how badly I feel about what I did,"

"Thank you,"  
"For?"  
"Taking the time to say sorry…you didn't have to do that,"  
"I did Shayne! I was outta line…"  
"Outta line?" Jeff laughed. "You were so far outta line that the line wasn't even fucking visible to you,"  
"Jeff baby," I placed my hand on his arm and was instantly rewarded to the feel of his muscles rippling desperately.  
"No Shay I deserved that," M said looking to Jeff and then to the guys who were backing him up. "I know that I was so outta line, I know that I don't deserve anything less than what I am getting but I just wanted to come over here and say that I was sorry,"  
"Then your apology is accepted…"  
"I know that it is hard for you to believe but I do love you Shayne,"  
"Don't say that," I said.

I couldn't believe it; not after everything that had happened from the way his wife was bad mouthing me in the press, to the way he had just sat back and let it happen, to what had happened here the previous night.

"But I do Shay; I love you and I know that I shouldn't, I know that I should be happy with my wife and the life that we have but you…" He didn't finish what he had to say. "I promise from now on there will be no more hassle from me or my wife, you will be left alone…I am so sorry!"  
Turning on his heel he left and I felt my body collapsing against Jeff finally feeling completely safe and out of harms reach.

Gently he turned me so that I was back in his arms, his eyes holding my gaze firmly as the others excused themselves from where they had been backing Jeff and I up moments earlier.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

This girl continued to impress me in ways that still shocked me.

I couldn't believe her capacity to forgive; to have actually talked to her attacker took more guts than I thought that she had.  
"You amaze me you know that?" I asked as we started to slowly dance to the romantic ballad that had begun to play.  
"How so?" She asked melting in to my arms until it felt hard not to just tell her how much I wanted her.

"I don't know if I could forgive him after he did…"  
"I had to Jeff,"  
"Had too?"  
"If I didn't forgive him…this hate and anger would have just grown inside me until everything else in my life was ruined by it and I have lost enough out of this whole mess,"  
"You really are one of a kind princess," I softly pressed my lips to her forehead and kissed her affectionately.

"You know if you keep with the compliments I am gonna become insufferable," She giggled softly.  
"Like you weren't already," I smiled.

"HEY!" She punched my arm as she pouted at me.  
"Ok, ok I take it back," I growled pulling her back against my frame and twirling her around the crowds. "I'm really, really proud of what you did though babe,"  
"Thanks," She blushed as the song came to an end and we slowly moved back to the table at the same time as Rob and Kat came crashing back in to the bar, looking flushed. "God guys do you ever stop?" Shayne laughed causing Kat to bury her head in Rob's chest.

"What can I say my woman is all kinds of…?" Rob started to say.  
"Eeeewwwweeee dude, I _'do not' _need to hear that," Shayne complained smiling as we arrived back at the table and Shayne was pulled down on to Shannon's lap where she instantly relaxed and slipped in to a conversation with him and Shane.

My eyes never once left hers, watching her, smiling at her, feeling my need for her growing, wanting nothing more than to loose myself completely in this girl.

Without a doubt she was going to be the one that I was going to spend the rest of my life with.

_**A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER;**_

_**Sky's POV;**_

Shifty and I had been talking every day since we had met and I had to admit that I liked him, my heart would flutter every time I saw that he was calling, my palms would turn sweaty every time I heard his voice, my heart would race at the thought of seeing him again.

I was trying really hard not to allow him to have this effect on me but I couldn't fight it. It was just too strong; the pull I felt to him wasn't like anything I had ever felt with anyone.

Knocking on my bedroom door broke through the things that had been plaguing my every waking moment since I had met Shifty.

"It's open," I said as I packed away my cloths.

I didn't want to leave here; it was so peaceful, it was secluded and it most of all gave Shay and I the opportunity to just be ourselves without the fear of getting caught on camera by the media.

"Hey honey, do you need a hand?" Shayne asked walking in to the room and closing the door behind her.

Since the night where she had almost been raped, she had slowly began to rebuild her life, letting Jeff in they were tighter than ever; they seemed to building their connection slowly and steadily.

It was something that made me happy for my friend; she deserved the kind of man that Jeff was, she deserved to be happy and at peace after everything that had happened.

"That would be great thanks,"  
Shayne was staying here when I headed back to LA. I had listened as she told me about the call that she had received yesterday telling her that her contract with Calvin Klein had been terminated.

Shayne wasn't stupid she knew that it was because of all the scandal that had surrounded her the past few months, and in all honesty she was happy because it meant that she didn't have to rush back to LA.

It was obvious to see that she was relaxed here, she was content and most of all she was really happy.

More happy that I had ever seen her look and that I knew was down to Jeff.

I had been certain that I wouldn't like him but he had been nothing short of amazing for my friend and that was one of the things that I liked most about him.

"I've been thinking," She said to me.

"You have? Care to share?" I asked handing her a cigarette which she accepted readily and lit up; inhaling deeply.

"I don't think I am going to be coming back to LA,"  
"What? Why not?"  
"I just don't belong there no more Ky; I am done I just want a quiet life; being here for the past week or so has taught me that there is more to life than being famous; my contract has been terminated and I really don't think that I am gonna be looking for more work…I have enough money to keep me comfortable for the rest of my life and I just…"  
"You've had enough?" I asked.

"Yeah! I love being here, I love the privacy that it affords and I have to admit that it has given me a taste of how my life could be if I wasn't working anymore,"  
"You've really thought about this?"  
"It's all I have thought about Ky and I just don't want the life that we had anymore, if you want to buy me out of our house then that is fine…"  
"Where are you going to stay?"  
"I have talked to Jeff and he has said that I can stay here indefinitely so that is what I am gonna do, I don't want to come back to LA I just don't belong there anymore,"  
"You're really sure this is what you want?"  
"Never been more sure of anything," She admitted smiling brightly and it suddenly occurred to me that I had never actually seen my friend with a genuine smile on her face before.

"Then you have my support I will talk to my lawyer about buying you out of the house when I get back,"  
"Thanks Ky," She smiled sitting down on the bed. "I know that it must seem that I am just running…"  
"No! It really doesn't Shay but no one could blame you if that was what you were doing,"

"You know you're support and understanding means more than I can express,"  
"Right back at ya honey," I smiled.

We both retreated back in to our thoughts, thinking about how far our lives had come over the past few months. Shayne was finally with a man who seemed to be willing to do anything for her and I think that she was slowly beginning to understand the full weight of what that meant.

I was heading back to LA where Shifty was meeting me and we were going to start spending sometime together to see where this relationship was going to take us. And somehow that feeling left me feeling calm and at peace much like Shayne was by living here.

_**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER; CAMERON AIRPORT;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Shayne and I had spent the better part of the previous night talking about what she wanted to do.

I had listened as she told me that she had, had enough of living in LA and that by being here for a few days she had grown to love the place, the peace, the seclusion, the calmness of not having to worry about the press every time she stepped out the front door.

I had instantly told her that she was more than welcome to stay here for as long as she felt like she needed too. My door would always be open to her and the thought of her staying here with me seemed to leave me feeling more calm than I ever had.

Telling me that she didn't want to go back to modeling that she had, had enough of that lifestyle she had expressed that she had thought about going back to school, maybe getting a degree in fashion or something along those lines.

Instantly I had supported her need to get out of the business that she was in and I would support any idea that she came up with. I knew that she was going to be more than comfortable if she did quit her career; the girl had been on top of her game for a few years and she had contracts with some of the biggest clothing lines but since the whole scandal had been made public slowly one by one those clothing lines had dropped her like hot coal.  
Last night had been the last straw for her when Calvin Klein had called and told her that her services were no longer needed.

Despite trying to put on a brave face she was hurt by their decision but Shayne wasn't the type of girl that would ponder on things for too long, she quickly adapted to things around her and would make the best of any situation.

Sky, Leland and Claire were heading home to their respective corners of the world along with Rob and Kat.

Leland and Claire's flight was leaving 20 minutes before Ky, Kat and Rob's so it had been easier borrowing Shannon's hummer than making 2 trips.

Sitting down on a chair, I gently pulled Shayne down on to my lap where she wrapped her long arms around my neck and let her head rest on top of my head.

I loved being this close to her, feeling the connection that we shared building and I knew that it was the kind of connection that would last a lifetime and I was content and happy in that knowledge.

"You guys really are too cute," Kat smiled as she leaned in to Rob's embrace.  
"Pot kettle and black springs to mind honey," Shayne smiled nodding her head to Rob who absentmindedly ran his hands up and down his girl's arms.

"Mmm!" Kat giggled softly.

I had liked all of Shayne's friends but I hadn't really had the chance to get to know Kat all that well, but I knew that Shayne was planning on remedying that.

I had to head out to LA at the end of the week for a match on RAW so Shayne was planning on coming back to LA with me so that she could pack up her things and get them shipped out to Cameron and she planned on getting all her friends together and having a meal then a night out.

"You know Jeff, I really thought that I was going to dislike you," Kat admitted.  
"Gee thanks honey," I smiled wickedly at her.

"You're welcome," She smiled back just as wickedly at me. "I am glad to say that I don't though,"  
"Well that is good to know," I chuckled as Shayne slowly started rocking back and forth causing my body to pick up the rhythm that she picked.

"As long as you continue to make her happy and look after her then I have no problem with you dude,"  
"Thanks and you have nothing to worry about, I plan on doing just that," I admitted looking up in to Shayne's beautiful dark eyes and knowing in that moment that this woman was all that I was ever going to need.

_**AN HOUR LATER;**_

_**Shayne's POV;**_

I hated having to say goodbye to my friends and Family but I knew that they had to get back, that their lives had to move on just like mine was.

I was happy and content in my decision of where I wanted my life to go now. I was happy to just hide away here for a few months while I decided about what I really wanted to do.

Jeff parked Shannon's hummer in our friends drive and moved to his corvette that he had left here in favor of the bigger vehicle.  
"You want to go straight home or do you fancy going to get something to eat beautiful?" Jeff asked turning the key in the ignition.

"Mmm something to eat sounds good; I am starved,"  
"You got it," He smiled backing his corvette out of the driveway at Shannon's shady pines home.

By the time we made it back to Cameron and in to town it was almost teatime and we found the first diner that we could and moved inside.

Instantly we were sat at a table and handed menu's and left alone for a few moments.

Once we placed our orders a few young kids came over and asked Jeff for his autograph, smiling happily, he obliged and they went off happy with their treasure.

"That feels weird," I admitted feeling the heat stinging my face.

"What does?"  
"Not being asked for my autograph,"  
"You're ok about that though right?" He asked holding on to my hand tightly.  
"More than I can express, I know that I am making the right decision Jeff it is just going to take a while to get used too considering that it has been my life for as long as I can remember,"  
"It will take a while princess, but I know you; you will find something else that you love doing and you will soon forget all about this life and the things that have happened over the past few months,"  
"Well I don't want to forget everything…"  
"You don't?" He sounded shocked.

"No I don't want to forget how we met, I don't want to forget how great you have been to me and I don't want to forget the feelings that I felt when we first met,"  
"Those are the kind of things that you could never forget beautiful,"

"I hope you're right," I smiled as the waiter came over with my plate of food and disappeared back for Jeff's couple of plates.

It still amazed me the amount of food that this man could put away but seeing him it was obvious that he knew exactly how to burn it off and I was left wondering just when we would get to the point of coming together in every way.

I knew that I was ready now; I knew that I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anyone but I didn't know if he was ready.

I just hoped that it would be soon; because I wanted to feel our connection strengthen the way it would from being together in every way.

**R/N - extremeshan81; this update is for you just for your awesome support. And you're too funny lol. I really should have put that Grease song in there hehe. I hope you enjoy and thanks again; you're awesome!**

**Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW! We're almost at the end and there is the possibility of a sequel if you all want one.**

**Thanks again to everyone who is taking the time to review.**

**Harley  
xoxoxox**


	21. Chapter 21

Whisper In The Wind;

_**Whisper In The Wind;**_

_**Chapter 21;**_

_**A MONTH LATER;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Shayne was all moved in and I had to admit that the house seemed even more like home to the point where I never wanted to leave.

The thought of going on the road and leaving without her seemed to leave me feeling empty but here I was heading home to her after being away for a couple of weeks and I couldn't feel happier if I tried.

Pulling my corvette in to the drive way to see that Shannon and Shane were here. Parking in front of the house, I climbed out of the car and made my way to the front door.  
Stepping inside I was instantly drowning in Shayne's expensive rich perfume that did little to squash my need for her.

"Honey I'm home," I called out.  
"JEFF!" She gushed racing to the living room from the kitchen and throwing herself in to my arms.

Holding her tightly as she placed kissed to my face.

"I missed you," She smiled as she pulled back to look at me.  
"I missed you too princess," I smiled happily as Shannon and Shane wondered through the to the room from the kitchen with mugs of coffee in their hands.

"Hey Skittles," Shane smiled throwing himself down on to the sofa.  
"Hey Shane, Shannon," I smiled as Shayne jumped down from my frame and smiled happily. "What's going on?"  
"Come with me," She smiled reaching for my hand and leading me to the kitchen and then out on to the decking and down the steps. "Happy birthday baby," She smiled pointing to the brand new dune buggy that was placed next to the other with a huge red ribbon tied around it.  
"Shay honey…this is too…wow thank you," I pulled her to me and kissed her so powerfully that I could feel her body melting in to mine as she surrendered to me completely.

Talking with her on the phone every night that I had been away things between us seemed to be kicking up a notch as we had the most amazing phone sex that I had ever had.

Now all that was left was actually being with her in the way that we both seemed to want.

"You are gonna get so lucky later," I growled in to her ear softly as Shane and Shannon moved out next to us.  
"Mmmm I hope so," She smiled up at me sexily causing every nerve ending in my body to spasm out of control in a delighted fashion.

"How about we take them out for a ride?" Shannon suggested looking around to the 3 faces looking at him.

"You guys go, there are a few things that I need to take care of here," Shayne smiled happily.  
"You're sure baby?" I asked imagining her lying under me, feeling her amazing naked body, feeling the way we could come together.  
"Mmhmm! You guys go have fun and come back in a hour or so yeah?"  
"Sure," I smiled when inside all I wanted to do was tell my friends to go out alone and leave me and my woman alone.

I watched as she leaned up kissed me and then headed back up the steps that led to the house.

Closing the French doors and moving further in to the house and out of view. Looking at my friends I smiled and moved to my new toy, Shayne had great taste and had picked the one dune buggy that I had been looking at the last time I had been home. For now I could wait to be alone with my girl.

Climbing on to the buggy I pushed all thoughts of making love to her to the back of my mind and turned the key in the engine and it instantly roared to life giving off a healthy purr.

_**Shayne's POV;**_

I watched as the guys moved the dune buggy's out in to the wooded area at the back of the house.

Shannon and Shane knew what they had to do and I was happy in the knowledge that they would do as I asked.  
Knocking on my bedroom door, Sky, Shifty, Claire, Leland, Kat, Rob, Chester and Faith came moving out in to the main area of the house as I picked up my phone and dialed Matt's number.  
"Hey sweetness what's the word?" He asked answering.  
"Shannon and Shane have just taken him out on the buggy's it's clear for you, Andrew and the Legend to get over here," I replied reaching for my smokes that were lying on the living room table.

"Ok we're on the way see you in a few,"  
"You got it big man," I hung up and looked at my friends who had arrived about an hour ago with Shannon and Shane.

I had asked them all to fly in for Jeff's birthday which was tomorrow but we were doing a big birthday meal for him tonight so that I could be alone with him for his actual birthday.

For the next hour we got the house all decorated in balloons and streamers to celebrate his 30th birthday.  
The lasagna that I was cooking was almost ready when my phone beeped with a message.

'_Shay we're on our way back! Jeff wants 2 come home, c u in a few! S xoxox'_

Closing the phone, I told everyone to get ready that they were on their way back.

By the time he walked in the back door we were all waiting in the living room for him and yelled happy birthday. The shock on his face was enough to tell me that although he was surprised he was happy and I felt everything else click in to place.

_**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER;**_

_**Shifty's POV;**_

I liked it here; it was private, it was secluded and it was peaceful. From the moment we had arrived, I had felt Ky instantly calming down and relaxing in the atmosphere which I had to admit wasn't too hard to do.

The way the property's were laid out it gave each occupant the space and distance to feel alone but close at the same time.

Looking across the room at Ky dressed in a floor length black skirt with a split in the middle and a black halter top that showed off her frame perfectly. This girl still set my heart racing at twice its normal speed.

We had been hanging out every day since she had gotten back to LA and I knew that without a doubt I was falling for her, the woman that she was; wasn't like any other woman I had ever known.

Catching me watching her she smiled brightly and I was sure that the world stopped turning for a split second. Nodding my head to the back door she nodded and excused herself from the others and followed me outside.

Moving through the property and out in to the woods, we walked along for a bit in a silence that was more than comfortable and compatible.

"You look amazing tonight Ky," I said softly after we were buried deep with in the wooded area.  
"Thank you," She blushed heavily.

Slipping my hand in to hers and stopping her from walking any further, I turned her until she was buried in my embrace.

No words were spoken as I moved my lips towards hers, feeling the chemistry building to dizzying heights as she held my gaze even in the darkness that surrounded us I could see the beauty of her sparkling hazel eyes that captured the shine of the moonlight as it broke through the breaks in the woods.

_**Sky's POV;**_

Shifty and I were closer than I had ever thought it was possible to be close to a man.

I had only ever really been this close to one other person and she was inside with her man helping him celebrate his birthday early so that she could have his actual birthday alone with him and she had explained all the things that she had planned for tomorrow.

I had been surprised to hear that she and Jeff hadn't slept together yet but she had told me that she planned on remedying that tomorrow.

Looking in to Shifty's eyes I could see the desire and hunger that I felt shining back to me and I knew in this moment it was time to bring our connection to another level.

Running his hands up and down my arms as the cold night air whipped around us but the minute I knew we were going to come together, I could feel the air turning hot and static.

Finally as if he had tortured me enough he brought his lips down on to mine and the spark swept through my frame until I was lost in his eyes, lost in his kiss, lost in his embrace; completely lost in him.

Walking me backwards until I was pinned to a large tree and feeling the heat rising higher and higher until the feel of his hands running down my curves seemed to paralyze me to the spot unable to think straight or even get a word out.

"Ky!" He growled softly.

"Seth mmm,"  
"Tell me you want me?" He whispered dragging his lips across my face as the heavens opened as if they knew we were in desperate need to cooling off.

"I-I…I want you,"  
Finally it was time to let go and get lost in the connection that had been building between us steadily.

Sliding his hands to my skirt and began to inch it up over my legs slowly until it was almost around my waist; his fingers working their way over my flesh and I could feel myself drowning in the tenderness of his touch, the smoothness of his flesh on mine.

Sliding his hand in to my thong; the palm of his hand rubbed softly over my pussy and instantly I was wet and ready for more but he had other things in mind.

_**Shifty's POV;**_

The feel of her turning wet fueled me past anything that I had ever felt before. This woman had always had my heart in her hand to do with it what ever she wanted and now seemed to be no different.  
I wanted her and I knew that I had never wanted anyone the way I wanted her or as much as I wanted her.

The sight of her letting her head fall back against the tree seemed to fuel me just that little bit more as I slowly inched my fingers inside her diving deep and long until I was grazing against her g spot.

"Mmmm Seth…that feels so good," She purred softly as I hooked my fingers around the spot supple flesh of the one spot which had her bucking hard against my touch.

"What about that?" I growled nipping at her softly.  
"Mmmhmmmm don't stop," She pleaded with me as her hands reached for my cock, rubbing her hand tenderly over my rock hard stiffy had me pushing hard against her touch.  
"That feels so good," I grunted as her fingers slowly unbuttoned my jeans and slipped her hand inside, the moment her flesh touched my dick I could feel everything else slipping away in to nothing.

Removing my fingers from inside her I hitched her thong to the side and lifted her from the ground and slammed up in to her long and hard.

Giving her a few moments to get used to my size; I throbbed desperately against the inside of her pussy, pulsating against the soft warm, wet folds of her.

She let out a delighted moan as her folds molded around me tightly, holding me deep inside her for a few moments, and as I bit down on to her breast her insides released me and we were suddenly moving with a rush of heat and friction that I had never felt with anyone before.

Gliding in to her in long, slow, deep thrusts only to drag out hard and fast had the sweat building as the intensity between us reached startling heights.

Resting my hands on the tree next to her panting body to steady myself from the sheer force that had erupted between us.

_**Sky's POV;**_

The feel of his cock punching in to me with a force but tenderness that I had never felt with anyone, felt better than anything I had ever imagined happening between us.

The feel of his teeth nibbling on nipples through my top wasn't enough, I needed more, I needed to feel his breath on me, I needed to feel his teeth on my flesh.

Removing my arms from around his thick neck, I pulled my arms out of the halter top that I had chosen to wear; with a fitted breast cup fitted in to the top, I had no need to wear a bra and was suddenly glad about that.

As the top hung down around my waist; his lips instantly found their mark and were kissing, tasting, his tongue swirling around the swollen bubs; slowly drawing it in to his firey chamber.

Nibbling on the flesh had me bucking harder against his thrusts that had me slamming against the bark of the tree that was holding me up.  
"Ssseeetttthhhhh!" I moaned softly feeling the ridges and veins of his cock as they dragged over the flesh of my insides.

"Kkkkyyyyy mmmm you feel so soft," He growled before capturing one nipple in between his teeth; rolling it around until I was in desperate danger of passing out from pleasure.

"Harder baby, I want it harder," I pleaded with him hungrily.

Instantly he rewarded me with what I wanted; slamming in to me with a fierce force that was sure to leave me bruised and unable to walk but I was too lost in the passion between us that I didn't care.

I could feel my skin tearing from the bark that was digging in to my back, and again I didn't care, all that mattered was that I was with the one man who had the potential to leave me feeling so out of control that I couldn't remember a time when I hadn't had him as a lover.

Biting down a little harder on my nipples had me drag us in to a more violent form of love making; slamming together, thrusting in and out built the friction higher than it had ever been.

Moving his legs to an angle that gave him a deeper thrust had us both moaning out desperately, I needed release, I needed to feel him exploding deep inside me, I needed more than this.

"Let me down," I whispered.  
"What?" He looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Trust me handsome," I smiled softly at him.

Doing as I asked he withdrew from me and instantly I could feel my legs shaking out of control, I was on the ground but my legs felt so numb that I wasn't even sure that I had actually been placed on my feet.

Turning myself so that my back was facing him. Another moan escaped his beautiful full lips as he stepped closer behind me; using his hand he rubbed the tip of his cock over my pussy which left me shuddering out of control.

"Mmmm," I purred as he slowly slid back in to me with a tender passion that we hadn't had moments earlier.

_**Shifty's POV;**_

Moving in to her slowly and tenderly, I could feel her gripping me again and it was almost too much to bare as the heat from her pussy seemed to spread throughout my body at a debilitating rate that had me unable to move but she slowly started to move against me.

Drawing me back in to the violent form and desperation that had broken out between us.

The feel of her pussy devouring me, drawing me in deep to her warm soft folds. My cock slid in and out of her with an easy as she turned more and more wet.

Slowly she let her hands move up the tree until she was almost in a standing position and giving me a tighter and deeper thrust and that seemed to be all it took; my cock dragged over her g spot over and over and she was throwing her head back and erupting with such force that it rocked through me until I was erupting deeply inside her as she continued to buck madly against me.

"SETH! MMMM YES…OH FUCK…AAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed out as her nails dug deep in to the bark of the tree as her violent release seemed to strengthen my own.

Sliding my hands around her body; one sliding up to her bare breasts; fingering the nipples roughly as my other hand slid in to her pussy and nipped hungrily at the constricting bud as it flowed her warm juices all around my fingers.

"SKY! MMMMM OH FUCK YES…MMMM, AAAHHHH!" I roared out hungrily as we continued to slam together fiercely until our bodies were completely drained from the desperation in which we had come together.

Sliding out of her, my cock completely deflated and seemingly shivering in the cold of the air that engulfed it now that I was free of her heat and wetness.  
"That was…oh my God Ky I have never…that was…wow!" I panted leaning against her body as she heaved to get back under some kind of control.

"Mmhmm it really was…! I've never felt anything like…that before," She slowly turned in my arms but keeping herself resting against the bark of the tree.

I could feel her legs trembling from her weight so I moved a little closer and held myself against her to ensure that her knees didn't give way.

Reaching my hands to the sleeves of the halter top that was pulled down over her breasts, and slowly pulled them up over her arms as she pulled her skirt down and only then did she let her head fall against mine.

"Me either princess," I admitted honestly.

Whenever I had been with women in the past I had never felt the undercurrent of desire that I seemed to always feel with Ky, being with her had quickly become my favorite addiction and the more that I was with her the more I was certain that I was going to marry this girl.

"GUYS?" The sound of Shayne's voice filtered through the woods where we were hidden from view for the moment.  
"YEAH?" Ky called back as I quickly pulled up my jeans and tied myself back up.  
"LELAND JUST ASKED CLAIRE TO MARRY HIM AND SHE SAID YES; WE'RE GOING DOWN TO CITY LIMITS YOU GUYS COMING?" Shayne called out happily.  
"SURE GIVE US A FEW!" I called back.  
"KK HURRY!" She laughed and I knew that we had been rumbled.

Shayne wasn't a stupid girl, she knew that the things I was feeling for this girl in my arms, I had talked to her about over the phone one night she had called to talk to Ky and she had been in a meeting with Calvin Klein about taking over Shayne's contract.

Shayne being the woman that she was had explained to the me and to Ky separately that she would rather her friend take over the contract than some stranger that she didn't know.

"I guess we need to move then," Ky smiled at me. "I just hope that my legs still move,"  
"You and me both baby," I chuckled as she held my gaze and I could feel everything else fading away in to nothing.

This was girl was it for me, she had me right where she wanted me and I didn't want to change one thing about that.

**R/N - So only one more chapter to go and this will be finished. And like I said there is possibly a sequel in the future I just need to iron out the kinks in it.**

**  
Anyway THANK you all sooooooooo much for your reviews. I am glad that you are still enjoying it. Please remember to...REVIEW!!  
Thanks  
Harley  
xoxoxox**


	22. Chapter 22

Whisper In The Wind; **Ok guys this is the last chapter of this one. I hope that you enjoy it; I thought that it was a pretty lame ending so it will be interesting what you all think. That is also why I was going to go back and do a sequel.  
Please enjoy and remember to leave reviews to let me know what you think of the ending.  
Thanks for all the support thus far.  
I love you guys  
Harley  
xoxoxox**

_**Whisper In The Wind;**_

_**Chapter 22;**_

_**THE FOLLOWING MORNING;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

My head was banging against my head causing me to groan out loud and pull the covers up over my head just as the sound of a knock came to my bedroom door.  
"Mmmm!" I grumped.  
"Awe baby are you feeling hung over?" Shayne laughed.  
"Like you wouldn't believe,"  
"Can I come in?" She asked me softly.  
"Mmhmm!" I pulled back the covers in time to see her walking in wearing a French maids outfit and her hair tied high on top of her head the layered fractions hanging down over her face and she was carrying a tray full of OJ, bacon, eggs and a little vase with a single rose in it. "Mmmm what's this for?" I growled seeing the way her legs moved causing her hips to sway sexily with every movement.  
"Well it is your birthday and for the whole day I am at your disposal to do with what you want," She purred softly placing the tray on the bed next to me and smiling down at me.

"Well I have never had this on my birthday before but shouldn't you close that door?" I chuckled softly as my eyes were automatically drawn to her breasts that seemed to be plunging out of the tighter than tight maid outfit.

"Yes master," She smiled sexily at me as she wiggled her ass on the way over to the door and leaning down she gave me a full view under the skirt as she pushed Jack gently out of the room and closed the door.

"Fucking hell Shay," I growled pulling the covers back on the bed and moving to her quickly.  
"What?" She asked blinking sweetly at me.  
"You're trying to drive me crazy aren't you?" I growled pressing her hard against the door.  
"No master," She smiled submissively as I pinned her arms to the door above her head.

"Is everyone else still in bed?" I growled moving my lips to her neck and placing tender kisses over the flesh.

"Ut uh," She panted breathlessly as I whirled her around, moving to the bed I moved the tray to the floor and laid her down.

Standing to my full height, I watched her body for a few moments; getting lost in the dips and curves of her amazing frame.

"I don't understand; are they up already?" I glanced at the clock to see that it was almost midday.  
"No they have all left; they are spending the day and night at Matt's," She purred holding herself up on her elbows and smiling at me.  
"We have the whole day alone?" I growled grabbing her ankles and gently pulling her towards me running my hands up her long toned legs until I was curling around her ass.

"Yes sir," She purred submissively; her eyes watching my own body as I panted out of control. "Tell me what you want," She purred sitting up causing my hands to move out from under her skirt.  
"I want you…to lie back and enjoy!" I growled.  
"But it is your birth…"  
"And I want to enjoy your body," I growled crawling on to the bed so that I was straddling her lap.

Slowly I began to unbutton the front of the maids outfit letting my fingers graze over the top of her breasts quickly had her falling back on the bed panting and breathless.

Seeing her body coming in to view seemed to fuel something in side me and I couldn't take this slow, I had to see all of her body, ripping the last few buttons; I slipped the garment from her body and threw it to the floor.

"Mmmm Jeff," She panted locking her eyes on to mine.  
"Mmmm?" I growled my eyes feasting on the amazing form of her body. I had seen her in revealing cloths before, I had seen her looking breathtaking in daisy dukes and a bikini top but nothing could have prepared me for this sight of her sprawled out on my bed; eyes burning in to me as I watched her closely.

"I want you to make me scream, I want to feel you inside me…" She panted heavily her voice in a sexy whimpering tone.

"I'm working on it baby…we've got all day," I growled as I pulled her thong from her body, watching her as wrapped her legs around me.

Drawing me down on to her body I could feel my cock throbbing against her thighs as she smiled softly.  
"Happy birthday handsome," She whispered before her lips caught mine in a tender erotic lock.

Reluctantly I pulled away and began to drag my lips down the centre of her body; moving out only to lap my tongue over her erect nipples until I was circling her belly button that was rising and falling desperately as she tried to regain her breath and composure.

_**Shayne's POV;**_

I wanted his 30th birthday to be something that he would always remember and the thought of the French maid's outfit I had purchased for a Halloween party held at Chester's house a few years ago had instantly called to me.  
I had been grateful that I had kept it and was even more grateful that it still fit me.

My head fell back on to the bed as his tongue did things to me that should be illegal; gliding down over my pelvis, sucking the flesh in to his mouth seemed to fuel me even more and I was trying hard to maintain any kind of control.

Running his hands down my curves until he reached my thighs, sliding his hands in to the inside of my thighs, I was biting down on my lips to stop from screaming out of me.

Still his lips stayed around my pelvis area; his eyes looking up at me and I could feel the hunger and desire washing off him through the tender kisses that he was placing around my lower abdomen.

Before I was aware of it, or could object had I wanted too he had thrust his fingers inside me; gliding through every fold and soft layers of my pussy until almost the entire length of his hand was inside me.

"Mmmm…Jeff…mmmm, aaahhhhh!" I moaned out as pleasure sparked through me in jolts of delight as his fingers hooked around my g spot; rubbing, circling and nipping alternatively at the pleasure spot the was buried deep inside me.

"You're so soft…so wet," He growled before his tongue joined his fingers and the smooth sensation of him gliding deep in to me, tasting me all the way until his face was buried hard against my mound.

His fingers moved in accordance and were slowly and lightly dragging over my clit in a passionate way that had it turning hard and tight almost instantly.

It wasn't anything I had ever felt before, M had been a quick lover and Steven had never taken the time to turn me on.

Snapping my thoughts away from the past, I looked down in to Jeff's eyes that were still watching me and the minute our eyes met it was like a spark igniting deep inside me and I was exploding in to his mouth as he sucked my clit almost so deep in to his mouth that it was hurting.

But the pleasure that ignited in me overrode any pain that I felt; falling back against the bed, I marveled in the amazing things that this man knew how to do with his mouth.

The feel of him releasing my clit and circling his tongue over the sensitive bud in a firm action seemed to draw out my release to the bed where I was twirling the sheets around my hands and panting out of control.  
"JEFF! JEFF! JEFF! MMMMM JJJJJJJEEEEEFFFFFFFFF!" I screamed out passionately as all the power in my body slipped out of me slowly.

Wave after wave flowed through my body and I was sure that I blacked out because the next thing I knew he was kissing me; letting my juices flow in to my mouth and my energy building back up.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

The taste of her flowed between our locked lips; fueling me past anything that I had ever felt.

Positioned between her legs, the tip of my cock throbbing madly against her dripping wet pussy as she looked deep in to my eyes.  
"Shayne," I growled softly taking my weight on my elbows as she drew her legs up the side of my body inviting me to take her.

"Mmmm Jeff," She moaned out pleasurably.  
"I love you Shayne," I whispered softly in to her ear.

"Oh God I…I-I love you too," She panted as the tip of my cock slid easily inside her.

The intensity in her eyes drew me in to their amazing safety and I knew in this moment that everything that we had shared up until this moment was just going to strengthen as she bucked hard against my hips and sucked the entire length of my cock in to her.

Holding still in side her the entire length of my shaft throbbed against her soft, warm folds as she opened up to me, giving me all of herself in one moment that rendered me incapable of moving as the feel of her complete submission rocked through my entire body.

Sliding out slow and tenderly only to drive back in to her with the same care and passion that her hips were grinding against me with.

"Kiss me!" She pleaded softly.

Smiling I moved my lips towards hers and lingered close feeling the chemistry spark between us, until it felt like my entire face was tingling with hunger.

"Please!" She whimpered softly.  
Not wanting to disappoint, I let my lips brush just as tenderly, as I was making love to her, over her soft supple flesh until she had me caught in a deep, passionate lock.

"Mmmmm," She moaned in to my mouth as her back began to arch slowly up off the bed and I was struggling to keep myself from exploding all around her.

"Shayne…mmm you feel so good," I growled breaking the kiss and looking in to her eyes and feeling everything fading away until it was just me and her in the world, long gone were the pains of our lives apart, all that mattered was this moment in time when we were together, getting ready to spend the rest of our lives together.

"Mmmm you're so hard," She panted raking her nails over my nipples which seemed to have a ripple effect as I slammed in to her a little harder than before. "Mmmm yes Jeff…mmm that…don't stop!" She purred softly as she seemed to easily pick up the erotic form of my slams.

Sliding one hand down the side of her curves as she pressed her legs tightly against my sides giving me the tighter thrust that I had been looking for.

The feel of her soft warm, wet insides rubbing over the sensitive end of my cock as the foreskin peeled back giving me the feeling that I had been searching for, the friction built quickly as I hammered in to her a little harder.  
Still she easily picked up the pace and drew me further and further in to a more violent form of love making.

Slamming, grinding, thrusting, ramming, driving, diving in to her with all the passion and force that I could she didn't complain once as her moaning starting to turn louder and more passion filled.

My entire body felt like it was on fire from the hot wet sticky sweat that had built between us, encasing us deeply as we continued to rock together and I was sure that the world stopped moving from the sheer force in which we were slamming together.

And just when I didn't think I had anymore to give, I could feel her insides starting to quiver rocking out to her legs that were still squeezing in to my sides and I found more strength and force.

The minute I increased my pace and force she let go and exploded all around my shaft, giving me an easier and deeper thrust.

"JJJJJJEEEEEFFFFFFFFF! OH FUCK YES BABY…RIGHT THERE MMMM AAAAHHHHH OH GOD YYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" She screamed out and I could feel the energy draining out of her body quickly but still she kept the pace drawing me in to her time and time again.

Then as the feel of her release draining off and slowly down, I felt my own erupting out of me and I was unloading everything that I had in to her in debilitating waves of release.

Holding herself still she gave me the chance to pump as hard and as fast as I could.

"OH FUCK SHAY…MMMM OH GOD…I LOVE YOU!" I roared out as pleasure raced through me dragging me away from her in a way that had never felt so right before.  
"Keep cumming for me handsome," She purred in to my ear as she nibbled on the flesh of my neck.

As I continued to hammer in to her with all the force and passion that was inside me, I could feel her beginning to cum again and before I could stop it we were both riding the wave to pleasure together.  
Moaning each other's names, telling each other we loved each other until we both collapsed completely drained of all energy.

"Happy birthday…to me!" I chuckled softly as she snuggled in to my side resting her head on my chest.  
"Yes happy birthday handsome," She looked up at me and smiled.  
As I looked down at her, I knew that without a doubt that this was the woman I was going to love for the rest of my life. There were no whispers of doubt floating around, there was no hesitation on how much I wanted…needed her to be in my life; everything had come full circle and I was right where I was meant to be and she was exactly where she was meant to be; and that was in my arms, in my bed and in my life for as long as we lived.

**_THE END!!_**


End file.
